Blood in the Mirror
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: AU. Mirrored, switched. The roles are changed. How different would the series be, if Haji was the Chiroptera royal and Saya was the protector?
1. First Kiss

**A/n: An odd concept, I understand. Haji being the Chiroptera royal? Saya, the Chevalier? I understand the speculation: Who would he fight? Would he have a twin? Where would Diva and her Chevaliers fit in? My only answer is: Read on.**

** I don't own Blood+.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: First Kiss**

* * *

_Existence, one could say "It's like a fun house mirror"... _

_There's the side you're on_

_And the shiny glass surface reflecting back at you_

_Look closely...  
_

_It's you and the world around you_

_But different  
_

_Like hours of contemplation, in that looking glass you wonder_

_How many possible ways your life could have turned out_

_If life could give you that many possibilities _

_And bend your story, as it did your image, into something else  
_

**

* * *

**

* * *

Flying.

That's how he saw it. And when he tried it himself, that's how it felt as well.

Taking off; going at an increasing pace, to gain the speed he needed; hitting the ground less, and less as he could feel himself cutting through the air; and finally he was so fast, he was flying. The blue skies and scenery blurring around him.

It heightened his senses and made him feel untouchable. Unfortunately, once the high came down, he realized he was only running. And birds flying above his head were the only ones that could soar the way he wanted to.

Still, sitting there alone in the school bleachers, looking on at the track team and seeing the members practice, he would have taken running for a substitute any day.

He could have been good at it - running - too, if he was on the track team. He would have preferred it over watching the team in the hot, midday sunshine. He much rather be worked hard and sweating from what he would have enjoyed doing, than perspiring from being dressed in his dark-colored, school uniform and sitting like a statue in the heat. However, he had far too much school work to complete before those last few months of the semester ended, and therefore there was no time for sports and extra curricular activities.

If only he had started at the middle of the year, he thought, instead of the end. If only they hadn't forced him to waste time on a simple placement test, and joined the Senior class immediately, as he had clearly been ready to do. If only he hadn't been in the accident, if only the fire hadn't consumed it all, and if only he remembered. Maybe then, he could have been flying with the rest of them, maybe he could have actually time to keep company, to make friends before he graduated.

Above the sound of traffic, which came from the busy streets beyond the school's gates, he suddenly heard his name.

"-Haji." Someone had said.

Lifting his head to see who had mentioned his name, his eyes followed the sound of chatter to a few girls from the track team.

They were a small group of underclassmen and were sitting out, taking a break. He didn't recognize half of them, but could recall two from his classes. The girl with the brown hair was Kaori - a Sophomore from his art class - and the other was an exchange student from Germany. Wendla, who shared English with him. Wendla was technically only a Sophomore, though had enough credits from her schooling back home, to graduate the same year as he.

Turning his ear in their direction, Haji listened for what was being said.

"-He's weird though," a girl with faded looking blond-highlights in her hair, whispered to the group. Hearing that, the young man titled his head. "Why should we invite him to sit with us?"

"Because all the other guys are either running laps, or smoking by the cafeteria." Another track member commented, tying her light brown hair back into a ponytail.

Wendla defended him - though he wasn't certain right away, for she spoke first in German, then switched to Japanese - in a louder, normal speaking tone. "Worüber sprechen Sie - I sorry, I mean: why say that? He is quiet, no weird. No friends, so don't talk. No weird, nice boy who open locker for me."

"But he comes out of no where, randomly rooms with the most popular guy in school, but doesn't talk to anyone, and is a total loner. He's probably an ex-criminal or insane, or something." Another girl he did not know, he assumed she was a Freshman, said distastefully.

"He's not randomly staying with Kai, Kai's dad adopted Haji and they live together. And he didn't come out of no where, apparently he was living in a small town when there was some kind of accident, his parents died and he got Amnesia. He probably doesn't know how to talk anyone, I mean, how do you get to know someone when you don't know yourself?" Kaori asked her friends.

"Well he's pretty hot, he looks like an American actor, and he seems nice. Hey, Kaori, why don't you ask him to come and sit with us?" The girl with the light brown hair suggested to the other brunette.

As Kaori flushed and they squabbled over who would invite him to join them, Haji processed what had been said and evaluated what would have been best: staying alone in the heat, or sitting with a group of gossiping girls, under a shady tree?

Haji was putting his school uniform jacket and tie away in his messenger bag, when Kaori had gotten her nerve and reached him.

"Hi," she said, "listen my friends-"

"I... would be happy to join you." The passive-faced boy answered before she could finish.

Kaori titled her head. "How did you know what I was going to say?"

"I heard you." He told her, quickly and coolly.

"Really? How did you hear us?" Her eyes were wide with worry as they walked back to her friends. Haji refined her uneasiness with curiosity, was it uncommon for people to hear from so far away? He couldn't remember if it was, though he remembered little about anything at all.

"I listened." He replied.

Sitting down, finally free of the harsh beams of light beating down on his back, Haji silently sighed with relief that he was in the shade. With the back of his hand he wiped the barely noticeable beads of sweat from his brow and sat against the trunk of the large tree, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He and his new acquaintances exchanged the necessary introductions, and five took out their lunches. A uncomfortable silence lingered for a few minutes before the girl with the blond streaks, Ruki, spoke up.

"So, you don't eat much? Not that, that's bad, but you know...?"

In all honesty, Haji believed that she was being genuine and her question was a reasonable one, for the bento-packed lunch he had was much smaller than the rest of theirs'. He uncapped the drinking canteen from his bag, and took a drink of water before answering her. "I eat plenty, I assure you. I eat five meals instead of the usual three. However, everything is in moderation, I'm Anemic and need energy, therefore I eat often but in small proportions."

"Oh, my brother's Anemic too. No wonder he eats so much." Izumi, the other brunette, sitting by Wendla commented.

"That and he's an eleven year old boy." Kaori joked.

They laughed at Kaori's jeer and Wendla asked another question of Haji. "An' how old you?"

"I'm..." he paused, rest of them grew quiet, recalling his loss of memory and in slight shock that he could barely remember the basics of his blurry past. Haji thought hard and did simple math and reasoning in his mind.

He was a Senior, he was older than his adoptive brothers, Kai and Riku, yet young enough to call his adopted guardian, George, "father", although his physical appearance would have placed him as a college Sophomore instead. It didn't really add up in his mind.

"-Nineteen, right?" Kaori offered him. He only nodded and picked at his food. She changed the subject, "You live with Kai, what's that like? Do you guys get along?"

"Kai is my brother, why wouldn't we get along?" Haji inquired.

Izumi laughed. "Little siblings and big siblings usually rub each other the wrong way, it's normal to like... fight with them and think they're wrong and stuff. Does Kai ever do anything that makes you crazy?"

Haji paused.

"... He fights, street scuffles and gets hurt. I don't approve when he does things such as that."

"Yeah, he's been a pretty angry guy lately, since he busted his elbow and can't play baseball anymore since last year." Ruki told him, biting on her rice ball, "he goes around now looking for someone to take it out on. He ever try to swing at you? I bet you could take him."

"I wasn't aware of that. Perhaps I should let him win the next time he attempts to "swing" at me..." Haji said thoughtfully, some humor behind his hard to read face.

There was a sudden wail, a high-pitched, mechanical whistle of working cylinders belonging to an enormous engine. The trees, grass, fence even, and the students' hair shook from the sudden gust that came with a large shadow passing over head. It was a giant plane, a fearfully large and weapon-equipped plane.

Haji stared up at the sky, even as the aircraft began to move out of sight. He murmured, "What is that?"

"_Bomber_." Wendla said in her heavy accent.

"Yeah, those things are always going in and out of the nearby base. Scares me at night all the time; my mom's friend works there and they say that without the base, we wouldn't have anything. But I'm not so sure." Kaori informed him.

With the _Bomber _just a mere spec in Haji's wise - yet somehow lost - looking blue-grey eyes, he said quietly. "I feel as if I've seen it before..."

"Like Kaori said, they're: "always going in and out of the nearby base" so you probably have." Ruki told him.

Suddenly there was another male voice beside Haji's, a harsh, still maturing voice.

"Yo' Bro! Get your ass to the clinic before you miss your freakin' appointment!" When they looked over, they found Kai. Leaning against one of the pillars of the front entrance of the school grounds, he was tan, his uniform was incomplete and scruffy, and his expression looked as irritated as his hair was red. The Junior boy waved his brother over, "come on Haji, you'll miss your bus!"

"Excuse me," Haji quickly put his empty bento away and threw his bag on to his shoulder, not stopping to make sure he had everything. Once on his feet, he bowed in thanks to his company, his longish black hair falling forward, messily about his face. He then turned and hurried to meet Kai.

"Hey, come to the track meet with us tomorrow?" Izumi called after him.

The Senior offered her a single thumbs up in acceptance.

Kai cuffed his older brother's ear as they exited the schoolyard. "How many times to I have to remind ya huh? You can't miss these things Bro," he took Haji's bag for him and kicked the seat of his pants for motivation, "go on, the bus is about to leave."

"Go home Kai." Haji said.

It was obvious to the older boy, that his brother had no intent on returning to his classes after the break was done, so he asked him in the form of a passive command, to at least stay out of trouble and return home. Although, Haji knew all too well that Kai would most likely not take his request and do the exact opposite of what he was asking. Still, Haji tried.

Kai rolled his eyes and waved before strolling off in the other direction.

In long, looping strides Haji made it to the bus stop just seconds prior to it's departure. The driver, a small woman in her late forties, reluctantly stalled for him to pay his fair and find a seat. Haji thanked her and was swift about finding an empty place to sit and settling himself.

The grey-sheeted vehicle moved. And his body relaxed instantly. For the length of his short school year, Haji had developed a routine: go to school, leave at lunch, get on bus and relax for twenty minutes, go to clinic, return to school, pick up extra work, and return home. And around midday, that time, some faintness would fall upon him. Therefore his body had developed the instinct to seized the rest and recharge so he could make it to the clinic without collapsing.

Fainting spells, he only had two he could remember. The first, came with the only memory of his past: he was looking up, and rain was hitting his face and then a man looked down at him, and it went black. (The man turned out to be George, his adopted father.) And the second, was his first day of school, during lunch he had collapsed on the track and after, George arranged for him to have a blood transfusion everyday at that time.

Haji wondered, as he stared idly out the window, watching as the buildings blocking his view, disappeared and turned into the beach and ocean. He wondered if he had been Anemic his whole life, if he had inherited it from his birth parents. And then, he wondered about his birth parents and felt the sadness that came when he could not remember. And he wished so hard, that someday he would remember, that he could find the answers that no one could, or would give to him.

It was expeditious - for his eyes had been absently sweeping the miles of white sand - chance that he came to and happened upon a figure that stood out from the undisturbed background. For a second, everything: the bus, the waves, even the people slowed down as he peered closer to the window.

Close to the shore, a figure colored in black and purple seemed misplaced there in the midst of blues, whites, and grey. A girl. In purple, with short black hair and a large dark case with the same color, on her shoulders, was standing atop a formation of rocks.

Carrying out as if it was choreographed, at the same instance his head turned as his eyes followed her while the bus continued to moved, she turned and - even from a distance, Haji would have bet his soul that-

- She looked right at him.

"Son? Son?" Haji blinked his eyes - which, for a moment, didn't look so lost - and doubled his attention from his thoughts. An elderly man was shaking his shoulder. The old man spoke, drawing back his hand, his large, silver ring glinting in the Sun, "are you all right?"

The placid young man drew a deep breath and slowly let it go. He replied, "Yes. I'm fine, this is my stop."

* * *

_Drip. Drip._

"To get better, to remember" he would tell himself, counting the four hundred after the IV was set up and the blood from the packet dripped into his veins. However, the wishful thinking didn't always keep him sustained and calm. At times, his heartbeat would increase a bit too high from anxiety, and Ms. Julia would sit beside him and talk to him, helping keep his mind occupied.

"Have you recollected any memories?" She was taking notes.

He wished he could give the kind doctor something to write down; he didn't. "No," he said softly, disheartened, he apologized, "I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing for your Amnesia." Ms. Julia was amused, shaking her head and jotting something down on her clipboard. He frowned at that, was it humorous that he was still in the dark about all he should have known? She apologized then, seeing his confusion, "forgive me, not many people believe that their illnesses are their own fault. Just rest, it's okay not to remember."

Lies. It wasn't "okay". He wouldn't be "okay" until he remembered. And they both knew it.

Julia left him alone for a short while, being called away.

Haji closed his eyes. Unaware that even though he could not see it for himself, the paleness of his white skin was giving way to a more healthy fairness, and his muscles and mind were strengthening again. Julia lingered for a moment and looked back on him, she smiled softly. He was a good boy, although no much younger than herself, he was a good boy.

His thoughts scattered again, his mind staying on topic of the clinic.

It was a small medical center, more like a hospice than anything else really. He wondered what reason George had for sending him there, when a much bigger hospital was a mere block or so from their home, while the clinic was on the other side of the island. Perhaps it was because he had connections to the clinic, having been a soldier in the Vietnam war and treated there after a few serious injuries. Or maybe the larger hospital did not cater to a schedule, the way the clinic could.

_"... According to Okinawa police, it appears that a sharp-edged blade was used by the murder to attack his victims, but the lack of blood at the scene of the crimes suggest the murders must have taken place elsewhere-"_

"Ms. Julia?" Haji asked gingerly when she returned.

"Yes?"

"Will you turn the radio down? It's... troubling."

The blond doctor's brows lifted with worry, she complied and turned it off. She saw the empty IV and gently placed her hand on his chest to get his attention. She spoke softly, "Haji, it's done, I'll be taking the needle out now."

There was a small moment of discomfort, a quick dabbing of the blood and the wound was sealed with a bandage. They exchanged a few things about his condition, she asked for him to bid George good health, and Haji was on his way back to school.

* * *

The sky was still blue as he he stepped off the bus for the second time that day. Although, it was a deep, darkening blue.

He cupped his hand over his eyes as he looked skyward. It was so warm, even as night began to fall, and then as Summer approached, the heat turned even more blazing due to Okinawa's near-Equator location. Yet no matter how hot it was or ho long he stayed in the Sun, he never got much more color than a healthy fairness. As he stood, waiting for the crossing light, a small smile formed on his lips; "Vampire' Kai and Riku would tease him.

The streets were backed up with the end of the day traffic, people on the sidewalk hurried along at a relatively slow pace, and Koza seemed to be winding down with the fading light. To Haji, it was no where near the most peaceful part of the day, but he enjoyed that it was at that time when he was free to think on his own time, without worry of a pressing schedule.

Something caught his eye as he rounded a corner, across the way a small crowd was gathered. He stopped and did his best to see what was going on. However, there was no need, he could hear it.

A soothing - though melancholic - strain carried over to him. He took a step toward the music, entranced. His mind processed the deep notes of the instrument. _Cello_. It was familiar, even the imperfect playing was familiar.

_What is this?_ He thought.

_Pink, and white. A lovely dress on a girl. Running down a white, brick corridor adorned with green foliage and roses, she looked over her shoulder at him. He could only see her teasing smile. She ran faster and he followed, the two of them moving at the time of the music._

Don't go down there. _He could hear his voice warning, but she didn't stop._ Don't.

_His legs pushed, but he could not catch her. Her laughter echoed more and more as they went deeper into the structure - building, of some sort. They seemed to be going upwards. _

_Wait for me. He thought. The music began to skip horribly. His heart pounded in his chest and he tried harder to catch up as they went down another corridor. Her laughter was fading away, giving way to a different, more ominous cackle - which came from within._

Don't open the door. _She had the key, to the large iron lock of the door at the end of the hallway. Where the cackling was coming from._ _The lock clicked open, and it made a screaming creak as she threw it open._ No. _He reached for her, his fingertips brushing her elbow as she slipped inside the darkness. _NO! NO!

"Stop!" He shouted.

Suddenly, he was face first in a rose bush.

What happened?

He straightened up, blinking. People had stopped to stare, even the music stopped. Had he disturbed the performance? Looking over, he found the same girl, from the beach, was the one playing. Automatically, he stood and bowed in apology.

His cellphone buzzed as he hurried away from the scene of his embarrassment.

"Yes? Haji answered, composed again.

_"Hey Haji, are you gonna be home soon?"_ It was Riku's soft, prepubescent voice on the other line.

"No, I have not received my schoolwork yet and will be a while, you may start supper without me." Haji replied, knowing it would take him twenty minutes to get to school and fifteen to reach home.

_"Okay, no worries, Mr. David is here and he and Dad are fighting about something. So it'll take some time to get dinner started, just get home soon."_ Riku replied.

Dr. David was another friend of George's. A business man with a constant, sour, cold look on his face and harsh voice. He usually came to discuss things concerning the family's restaurant - which was below their home - _Omoro_; and how someone so kind and lively could be friends with such a robotic man, escaped Haji. Though, he wasn't the life of the party either.

"I won't be long." Haji told his brother.

_"See you later."_

Putting his phone away, Haji began to sprint, knowing by the time he reached the school, it would be dark.

* * *

As he suspected, there was no light by the time he reached the gates; which were locked.

Haji sighed. He would be doing two days worth of three month work over the weekend, and he had hoped to invited Wendla and the rest over for the Sunday barbecue George usually had. _So much for close friends..._

After shaking the chained gate one more time, he began his way home, dejected and feeling pangs of hunger in the pit of his stomach.

He slipped his hands into his pockets and felt a bit of a shiver go down his back, despite the warm air. However... from the corner of his eye, he observed his surroundings and felt that even the humid air was a bit too still. The streetlights were flickering; there were no loud sounds of traffic, except for the occasional hum of a crossing car that sped passed him; the windows of buildings around the school were either unlit, or dim; and looking beyond the slotted bars of the gates, he could only see a single track field light and the main office's lights on.

Haji was nearly back at the crosswalk, down the street, when he caught an unusual shade casted by the lights of the track field light. He stopped walking. Inquisitively, he approached the fence and looked closer.

Beneath the same tree he and his friends had sat under earlier that day, he saw a silhouette of a person.

In the low light, her long, deep lilac coat gleamed and distinguished her slight form from the shadows around her. Heedlessly, Haji rubbed his eye and shook his head. It was _her_. The girl from the beach and street performance. His heart thrummed strangely as he watched her turn slowly; hoping to see her face clearly.

_Thump._

He swerved around in alarm, his fist reeling back.

"Hey, hey take it easy! Jesus, Novacek, right? Calm down. It's just me." It was his English teacher, Mr. Inamine. Haji assumed he was one of the staff members assigned to stay and keep the local riff-raff from defacing any part of the school's property. "You need that work? You're kinda late."

When the young man glanced over his shoulder to see if the girl was still there, he found nothing but the shadow-casting tree.

"... Yes, I'm sorry." Haji replied as Mr. Inamine lead him into the school via flashlight.

When they reached the doors of the main building, there was something of a deep, animal growl. The two men halted and exchanged a glance, then peered around. It was apparent that the sound wasn't familiar to either student, or teacher. The able-bodied adult raised his hand, signaling for Haji to stay put while he surveyed the vicinity. And though Haji felt he could have been of some use, he stayed where he was and kept silent.

Mr. Inamine's flashlight swift the ground as he made his way through the elevated path, in the same direction the noise had came from, Haji followed him with his gaze, watching his light. He moved toward the tree and came to stand in the same spot the girl had. The teacher waved his light upward, searching the tree.

As if expecting something to jump out from the top of the tree, Haji's heart - which had began beating erratically at the glimpse of the mysterious girl - pounded harder. He held his breath and waited...

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Instead of a horrifying monster, it was the young man's cellphone that caused them to jump. Haji quickly looked at the caller ID, saw it was George and picked it up as Mr. Inamine deemed the situation sage and began to walk back to Haji.

_"Hey Son, run into any trouble?"_ George asked.

"I'm-"

Suddenly the beam from Mr. Inamine's flashlight blinded Haji as it fell to the ground.

Before he could register what was happening, Inamine was grabbed by the head and pulled straight up. Haji dropped his cellphone and stumbled back. His eyes widened. His mind working and computing, trying to figure if what had just happened was even possible.

_Crack. Splat, splat_. Something like the sound of a bear pulling apart its dinner was all he could hear beside his heart.

"Huh... huh..." Haji couldn't tell if that was his breathing, or...

As sudden as he had disappeared, the teacher returned. Flat on the ground, Mr. Inamine laid on his stomach, however his head was turned completely around and almost disconnected. And his blank eyes stared up at him.

A black figure fell over the teacher's corpse, jumping from the roof of the passageway. It looked human at first; then he realized it was bigger than a man, and had the body of a monster. It's muscular shoulders reminded him of George, though its' large arms could lift even George with ease. To Haji, it was a deformed ape... with glowing red eyes.

_Monster._

What Haji did next, he did rationally.

He ran.

Throwing open the doors as he went, Haji moved as swiftly as his long legs would take him, into the deeper parts of the school. With no ideal objective in mind, he made a bee-line to as far as he could get. Not bothering to check if that... thing was following, he just ran.

With his sight foggy, most likely from the effect the shock was having on his body, the bright lights overhead, everything was blurred.

The rubber bottoms of his high-topped sneakers squealed as he made a skidding stop to round a corner. Uncoordinated, he stumbled to his feet only to throw himself back on to the floor again. His eyes shut tight and he covered his head. A loud, ear-piercing howl tore through the already disrupted calm night, shaking the walls and running through him. The windows, which surrounded him, shattered. And glass shards flew into the air.

When the howl stopped, it still resounded in his ears, causing his head to pound. With his eyes still shut, his hand fell to his right side. He fingered the glass embedded in his leg. The glass wasn't deep, but he could feel the pain shooting up his leg. Haji gritted his teeth and prepared to take out the first shard out.

"-Don't pull it out like that." Said a soft, yet passively commanding voice. It was that of a young woman.

His eyes snapped open.

Eyes the color of wine and gleaming with warmth and concern, looked into his. A china-colored, delicately Oriental featured face stared down at him. Her lips were full and red like blood running down his leg, her long eyelashes brushed her pink cheeks. She seemed to have stepped off of a _Bishōjo _beauty pageant poster. To Haji - to anyone who would have the fortune to look at her, she was more than beautiful.

And she was the girl from the beach. She placed a hand over hers and moved it a side to pull the glass out. The girl's delicate fingers quickly, but carefully picked out the glass from the wound.

"We have to move." Haji told her, attempting to stand by using the wall behind him as leverage.

The monster had found them. It's crimson eyes focusing on the pair, the beast growled.

"Don't worry about it," the girl replied, pushing him back down. She continued to remove the smaller pieces of glass, as if there wasn't a deadly creature slowly closing in on them. When he tried to move again, she squeezed his injured leg, her deep burgundy eyes jumped to his, "I said: "_Don't_ worry"."

"It's coming." He responded, some urgency was prominent in his dry, yet somewhat nonchalant tone.

"If you would keep quiet, maybe then I'd be done sooner." She retorted cynically, he could see should found it a bit amusing, a slight smile curving on her lips.

The beast tore down the hallway, the glass shards crunching beneath its' feet and denting the lockers lining the walls. It seemed at each step it took, the floor shook; and she removed another piece of glass, he winced. Either from fear, or the pain, Haji wasn't sure.

The girl suddenly sighed and glanced at the beast in annoyance, she patted his leg, though there was still glass in his skin. "Put your arm around me. Do it."

_Who is this commanding girl?_ Haji wondered, following her order.

As the beast was more than halfway down the corridor, they were on their feet. (It was then that he realized the staggering height difference.) The girl took it upon herself to hold his weight, and it seemed as if she did it effortlessly, even with the large heavy case on her shoulder. Staggering back a bit, Haji worried she was too weak to manage them away.

But when the beast charged, and a silvery light flashed before his eyes, he was proved wrong.

The monster's head snapped back, a shining cross deep in it's eye socket. Haji looked down at his savior, her hand was moving back to holding his on her shoulder. Before he could ask what she had just done, the girl began dragging him down the hall. Her pace knocking his feet from under him, allowing her to hold all his weight, but seeming to let them... fly through the building.

The girl set him down on the floor of the biology classroom. He laid back against a desk.

Dazed, confused but not showing it, Haji watched her take her case off her shoulder and open it. His eyes seemed to shine, seeing something very familiar in the case's velvet cradle. A cello. He reached out to touch it, but she touched the lid of the case and opened up another section. Several things stored in the compartment came into view.

"What was that... monster?" He murmured, watching as she took out a katana and bushel of daggers from the section.

"A Chiropteran." She said.

"And you know how to fight it." His words did a question not make. But stated.

She took one of the clean daggers and moved to kneel before him.

As the sharp blade ran across her skin, Haji's eyes widened with surprise. He reached over and grabbed her wrist as her palm began to bleed. His eye brows knitted together, he shook his head as he spoke, "Why? You...? Hurt yourself..."

There was a loud clamor coming from outside the class room, Haji turned to look, knowing it was the Chiropteran. The girl wasted no time in his distraction, she took the blood from her wound into her mouth. She grabbed his face, the blood stained on her hand tarnished his cheek.

Before Haji knew it, a set of hot lips crashed against his mouth and a tongue parted his lips.

Thick iron passed from her mouth to his.

His eyes were wide.

Their kiss tasted of blood.

* * *

**A/n: Long I know, please feedback would be appreciated. I've spent four days on this 0^0. And just adding here, I will do all episodes, but don't expect everything to be exact. I will mess with a little canon to make the story work, but remember this is FAN-FICTION.  
**


	2. Magic Words

**A/n: ****Thank you to everyone who: reviewed/alerted/favorited/and just plain read my poorly attempted reversal-fic here. Now your wait is over and here I present you with the second chapter.**

**I don't own Blood+ **

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Magic Words**

* * *

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Beneath her hand, the mysterious girl could feel Haji's heart pounding. Her lips hovered above his for a moment after the blood was gone, and though he wouldn't remember, he felt her tongue affectionately brush his top lip. She straightened up and looked down at him, wiping away the excess redness from the corner of his mouth, watching and waiting. For she knew what was happening, between his ragged breaths, closed eyes, and thrumming heart.

_Wake up. _A voice whispered in his ear, barely audible above the loud sounds of huge blades - and screaming - resounding, deafeningly in his ears.

Behind his eyelids, he saw visions of red and screaming faces. And when they opened, they snapped wide and alert. His pupils seemed to dilate, the smoky blueness giving way to a bold, luminescent colour.

His hands, which rested at his sides, twitched - reaching up slowly, shaking. The girl kneeling beside him took one and held it close to her chest, her other hand brought his free one to rest over his chest, patting it gently. And she continued to wait, fully aware that in a mere matter of seconds, a large mass could just crash through the classroom door; also aware that glass and wood from the door and bookcase would most likely go flying for a moment. And she would count them lucky if none of the debris injured them before the beast advanced.

What she wasn't aware of, was the rapidly approaching, brash entrance of another young man. Haji's brother Kai.

* * *

Something wasn't right. He knew that much.

Street-smart Kai couldn't do Algebra if his life depended on it, but if it was one of his family member's life and it depended on him being able to read signs, he sure as Hell could do that. And uncharacteristically coming home for supper, Kai read the signs.

One, Haji was always home before him. Always. Didn't matter whether Kai was just down the street and Haji was on the other side of the island, Haji would probably be able to out run Kai home while Kai found a way to be delayed. (Usually by finding a fight somewhere, with someone.)

Two, if he was late, Haji would call. Sure. George had called Haji less than an hour before, and if Haji had explained what was going on, they'd be assuaged - but, George had told Kai that they were cut off. And after they lost connection, Haji wouldn't pick up. No matter what he would have to do, Haji would find another way to contact them. Knowing that, Kai was yanking on his sneakers on his way out to his bike.

Three, Kai had been a brother to Riku for fifteen years before Haji came to the family. When Kai thought there was something wrong with his brothers, there was something wrong with his brothers. End of story.

"What the Hell?" He muttered, his flashlight sweeping the ground.

A teacher's body, his brother's cellphone, and blood was what Kai's light revealed to him. On shaken feet, Kai followed the carnage, his pace quickening and quickening until he could hear the growls of some sort of monster. ANd that was when he started calling for his brother, "Haji! Haji, where are you? Haji!"

The main building's lights and the random ones that lit various points in the hallways, flickered on and off - in a fashion similar to what his dying flashlight was doing. There were dents in metal objects and splinters of what remained of wood. But what scared Kai the most, was all the blood, that it was a trail of blood and glass that was leading him to his brother. Although he had never been religious before, as he neared the end of the trail and the howls and growls of the monster grew louder, he prayed that he would find his brother alive and that they would be home by the end of the night.

"Haji! Haji!" Kai's throat felt dry, but he strained himself and continued to yell.

He shined his light in every classroom and closet he passed, growing more and more anxious with every life devoid space he passed. By the time those animistic grumbles, which surged through the building and his person, were deafening in his ears, he approached the last room. A bulky shadow coming down the hall fell upon him at the same time, the sweat on his forehead poured out as he quickly ducked into the last room and frantically searched for his brother.

"Haji? Haji!"

In the mad gesture of using his handheld beacon as a searchlight, the shine caught a glimpse of two figures on the floor, in the middle of the room. The red-haired boy swiftly returned the flashlight's light to where he had spotted the figures... just as the battery died, burning out.

However, Kai was not blind, and peered into the darkness.

Sure enough, it was his older brother whom laid propped up against the legs of a table. Bathed in the weak light coming through the slotted blinds of the classroom windows, Haji was lying limply beside a stunning - though unknown - girl. Seeming to be in some kind of trance. Spots of crimson dampness caught Kai's eye. Red substance was blotted over various places on Haji's face: his chin, cheek, forehead and places in between. A good amount coated his pale hands, and the hands of the person beside him. Additionally, the light shone large, however few, shards of glass embedded in his leg.

Kai face seemed drained of colour, seeing his older brother in such disrray, and immediently he deduced that the strange girl beside him - with fearsome dagger in hand - was the cause. Though he forget one key thing in the situation.

_Crash!_

As the mystery girl had predicted, a dark figure crashed through the wall, shoulder first. And wood, glass, desks and chairs, and other various things were sent thrown into the air. Her deep, russet gaze moved from the calm face of the boy at her side -

- To the monster that was cornering the new participant, who had just joined the fray barely seconds before. Siliva dripped from the monster's muzzle as it moved slowly toward Kai as he sheilded his face with his hands, screaming in terror, blood dripping from his cheek and the scratches on his arms. The girl shook her head disapprovingly, as if she found the young man in distress an annoyance.

She shook the young man beside her, whispering loudly enough for him to her hear, "Haji, you have to wake up now. Haji."

His blue eyes were open, glowing even, yet he did not blink or acknowledge her. He stared up at the ceiling, unmoving as if having died with his respiratory system continuing to work, as if in a coma where all his functions worked. But he still slept. And the ape-like demon discontinued his observation of Kai, and moved closer. Realizing Haji was not hearing her, the purple-clad, young woman shook him harder, finally taking him by the shirt front and striking him upon the cheek, shouting, "HAJI!"

"Aaaaahhhh!"

Kai braced himself, crying even louder as a large arm swung and he saw flashes of sharp claws about to slash his flesh.

In that split second, he thought of his family and his few friends; hoping they knew he cared about them, hoping they would mourn him, and hoping they would be safe. And in that split second, he also thought of all the ways he had contemplated dying in the past: murdered and consumed by a horrifying monster was not one of them. But as he took in what he thought would be his last breath, taking it in for one last scream of fear, he was certain that was the way Kai Miyagusuku was going to end.

_Splat. Splat. _

An unnatural breeze tousled his spiky hair, and Kai felt blood on his skin, however, it wasn't his.

When he opened his eyes, he found demonic claws - running through the torso of the beast. His eyes went wide and he sat shocked. The monster turned it's long head to the side, its' bright red eyes looking at the appendage that had impaled him.

More blood rained from the gaping hole in the beast's chest as the clawed hand was removed. The monster gave a howl of pain as it turned around to face it's attacker. Through the gaping injury, Kai saw a tall, slender shadow jumping back. Intense, blazing cobalt eyes seemed to glare at him, causing the High School boy to tremble harder with fear. Unbelieving as he recognized the figure as Haji.

The gorilla-esqe beast roared, charging toward Haji and the stranger girl. And they danced. Lead by tugs on the back of his shirt, Haji evaded each advance, bite, and swing of the heavy arm. His glowing eyes locking with the form of the monster, his flesh and clothes were stained with blood, his teeth - looking much like the fangs of an animal - were bared, and his hair had come undone and hung wildly over his face. Kai couldn't even describe the gruesome appearance of his morphed right arm.

The girl held fast to the side of his soiled, crinkled shirt watching the monster's move from under his arm, tugging and pulling him in directions that would keep him from harm. In her other hand, glinted a clean saber, ready to be used to assist him.

In a matter of minutes, the dance of predator and prey ended with the monster roaring a last time and charging, and that time the girl did not instruct Haji out of the way. She let him go and crouched, springing into the air and landing behind the beast, which was baffled by the disappearance of one of his targets. It did not miss her long, the girl yelled her own cry of ferocity and charged herself, her eyes darkening as her blade sank deeply into the back of the monster.

"Gggrrrrrrrraaawwwwww!" Was the last noise Kai heard before there was a sickening snapping crunch that made him lose it.

A rain of red sprayed through the air.

Haji fell to his knees, gasping and panting with the glow in his eyes fading, a large, bulbous head in his demon claws. If the beast's headless, heavy-set body made a crash when it hit the ground, Kai didn't hear it. His ears were ringing too loudly as he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the tiles beside him.

For the first time since the beginning of the swift battle, Haji blinked. He looked down at the fleshy crown of the monster, its' tongue lolled out and eyes stared blankly at him. The girl who had guided him through the short battle, caught him by his shoulders when he passed out, after tossing the head away from him and screaming. Straight-faced with the tiniest hit of empathy in her eyes, she held him to her, his cheek cradled against her chest, silently running her fingers along the side of his face.

Kai wiped his spew from his mouth and used the wall behind him to get to his feet, groaning and turning in the direction where he saw his brother last. He barked at the sight of Haji in the girl's arms, slurring, "Hey-ey! Yo-you weir-do! The f-f-fuck was that? You and your-ur freak-y mo-monster!"

The girl's eyebrows kitted together in annoyance, her mouth opened to reply, but she was cut off by the sudden blinding light flooding the classroom. Instead, she ignored Kai and brought Haji's arm around her shoulders, supporting him as she moved to the windows. Kai cussed under his breath, though also curious about what was to happening next, he also went to the windows.

There were military helicopters landing on the track field, and gun-wielding, armored soldiers pouring out of them.

"Wha-what the He-Hell are we gon-gonna do?" Kai asked.

Haji's living crutch's eyes met his, she offered her free arm and instructed, "Hold onto me and hold onto him."

The expression of seriousness on her face told him not to question her, Kai did what he was told, not knowing what to make of it.

* * *

He dreamed of colours, which surprised him.

While usually he slept, he knew he dreamed of hazy things that he could not remember when he woke, yet something told him that he was reliving his past in his dreams. Memories - which he would give anything to remember - that came in an endless supply for his nighttime thoughts. Sadly, he just couldn't recall any parts of them when his eyes were open.

However, now as he dreamt, there were no memories, but cool pigments of blues, reds, golds - and above the rest - purples. They swirled and ran across a sky, or space above him, on the canvas of his closed eyelids. And as he could feel light warm his skin while he slept, he could feel his emotions and body shift, relax, and tense with each colour that filled the skies in his subconscious.

When a dark, nighttime blue painted his dream world, he felt thoughtful and determined, his muscles seemed to stay limp but his brows came together as his mind worked.

Then, the red would flit over the blue and replace the cool, ocean-like sky with the shade of a well-burning fire. When the red fluttered across the sky, his body tensed, he felt rage and fabric twisting in his hands, red was not his favorite and was glad it only lasted a short while.

After red, gold poured in, filling his senses with peace and a feeling of happiness, though his body remained locked. The gold lasted minutes, almost the same duration as the blue.

And finally, all the previous colours mixed onto the canvas and created a brown-ish purple, but a purple none the less.

His nerves, his muscles, his mind were all relaxed. A calming lull spread like water in his veins, putting out the fires that crimson shade had ignited in him, setting his troubled mind at ease from the blue effect, and completely letting him feel the tranquility that the gold had began. The lavender hue was the one he favored, despite the nostalgic feel it replaced gold's happiness with. The purple gave him a sense of quiet and unstressed contemplation; he recognized the feeling was the same he would experience at the end of the day. At dusk.

Haji's eyes opened at the sound of quiet movement and voices. He found himself in a white-adorned bed, on his belly with the side of his face buried deep in a gossamer pillow. Sunlight spilled over him and judging by it's position and the way the birds chirped outside the room window, he decided that it must have been mid-morning.

"Uh," a soft exhaling breath passed from his lips and Haji burrowed his face deeper into the the pillow his arms wrapped around; unable to face the burning sunshine, discovering that his eyes were sore.

He ached.

His tendons quivered through his person, worked from some kind of physical, or mental twinged with every little movement, whether he try rolling onto his back or moving his little toe, sending pain for him to process and bite back. As Kai would put it: "He hurt like a bitch". His right arm was bandaged snugly, something about it felt strange as he moved his fingers and such, and there were a few bandaids on his legs.

A sudden calloused hand touched his shoulder and a naturally cheerful voice said, "Hey Son, you awake?"

"George," Haji's indifferent baritone responded, unknowingly hiding the pain he was feeling from his adopted father. The young man managed to sit up, despite the pain, with the help of the guardrails on the bed.

The father and son were in a hospital room, George sat beside him on a stool with wheels, and he laid in the bed with an IV prep close to him. Haji subconsciously twisted the sheets in his hands after tucking them around himself a bit more, realizing he was only in his boxers. George laughed and clapped his son gently on the shoulder, causing him to wince. The two exchanged weak smiles before some silence fell upon them.

Until Ms. Julia made herself known by rounding the curtain that separated the patients, and coming to adjust his bed so he could sit up without hurting. She seemed tired, as did George, but she smiled anyways and offered him an assuring pat on the hand.

George quirked his brow at Haji, with his usual ear-to-ear taunting him, while Haji had the faintest uncomfortable flush as Julia's hands made contact with his bare skin to put the IV drip into his arm. When she was gone with a basket of what looked like his school uniform, George was surprised to have a roll of gauze bounce off his cheek. His dark-haired son leaned back into his pillows with a smug air about his expression.

"Oh c'mon, she's pretty," George said with an even bigger grin, "you know as well as me, so there's no need to throw medical supplies Son."

Haji shook his head side to side in response, then asked, "George, why are we here? What happened to me yesterday?"

Aging, though still intimidatingly strong, war veteran George averted his gaze from Haji's somewhat-innocent-face. His large hands, which were clasped and resting on his knee, clenched together and he cleared his throat. He told him, "You don't remember anything? You were on your way back to school for your homework, then you didn't come back or contact us for a while. I sent Kai out to go get you and the next thing I knew, I was waiting for you two to arrive here in the ambulance."

"I see..." Haji murmured softly. Lapses in memory were not forgien to him, beyond the past year was a mystery, so a number of hours added to nearly two decades lost, meant little to him, "and where is Kai?"

"Sent him home to Riku, he's fine. We're more worried about you though Kid, you hungry?"

"A bit."

George placed a vinyl shopping bag in his lap. It was filled with individually wrapped onigiri and sweet breads. Haji sighed inwardly, his father was always insisting he eat more than usually should, but he was thankful he cared. The dark haired boy bowed his head, "Thank you George."

"Ha," George scoffed as he stroked his short, grey beard and shook his head, "when are you going to start calling me "dad" like the rest of 'um? Oh well, dig in, there's no school today something... happened there and the police need to check it out, so they cancelled the day. Kai was thrilled, you can imagine."

Haji nodded and agree, "I _can _imagine."

As Haji picked up a rice ball, George rose out of his seat at a sudden knock at the door.

When it slid open partway, Haji caught a glance of combed, pale blond hair and rigid features, and corrected his slouching posture. David. A friend of George's, who unlike most of his other comrades was all unsmiling expressions and business-like conversation. It escaped Haji how the two became friends, for when they were together, a line was defined between them.

David shot Haji a look - one he returned with narrowed eyes - and spoke gruffly, "We need to talk George."

"Fine. Hey Boy," George addressed him before heading out the door.

"Yes?"

"Finish that stuff."

"Yes Sir."

Nearly half an hour later, the IV needle was removed from his arm, and after only a few rice balls and sweet bread were consumed, Haji hid the bag beneath his bed. He didn't mean to disobey his father, but he could not bring himself to eat more than his fill. He promised himself to finish it later.

He stretched, the aching in his bones had subsided into a numb throbbing in his muscles. Sighing, his eye fell upon a stack of clothes and a tooth brush on the table across the room. George had brought him clothes and his brush, Haji was thankful, he was growing more uncomfortable being in only his undergarment. Especially with other staff of the clinic beginning to show up for their duties. He hobbled over and retrieved his clothing and toothbrush from the table.

Ducking into the restroom, he pulled on the loose, black cargo shorts, white beater tanktop, and loose, purple V-neck T-shirt. He quickly washed his face and cleaned his mouth. Haji rubbed his hair, which was still undone and tousled from sleep. He contemplated whether or not to leave it down - then it suddenly happened...

He fell back against the wall.

Reflected back at him was a young man with angry, piercing blue eyes and red streaks painted across his face. He glared at Haji and bared sharp teeth at him. The enraged young man in the glass set his bloody. demon palm on the surface, as if reaching for Haji, causing him to cling back to the wall.

"...?"

He swiped his thumb and index fingers across his eyelids, blinking a few times before he looked back at the mirror. His face was clean of blood and his eyes did not glow. He sighed with his shoulders relaxing -

- Until he noticed that the wrappings on his arm had come undone, and burgundy, leather-like flesh peeked out at him. His eyes widened as a crash of pain came over him. Within his skull, electric bursts of memories, and pictures showed themself before his eyes: the school, the monster, his dead teacher, the girl - the beautiful girl, the sword, his brother's scream... A decapitated monster head in his bloody hands.

_What? What the...? What happened?_

Haji needed his father.

He snatched his sneakers from the foot of the bed and running off to find George, ignoring the pain he felt. Tearing down the hallways, it wasn't a difficult feat for a two-story hospital, to find his father. He was sitting in the downstairs waiting room, sitting side-by-side with David. However, by the intensity surrounding what Haji could hear of the conversation, he hesitated to speak up and stayed quiet around the corner.

"... And why not?"

"He's not ready. He's just a kid, like Kai and Riku..."

"Kid? He's a weapon, an unbreakable, one-purposed weapon that is meant to fight, fight, fight, and fight. That is what his destiny is. He isn't your son, those boys are not his brothers, you are not his real family. Haji isn't meant to graduate and slum around college with normal people, he isn't meant to meet a girl and have a family someday. Stop pretending and return him to us."

There was a pause that had Haji's heart pounding rapidly, the air seemed to be sucked from his lungs as he realized what was happening. When he looked back at the two men, George's head was bowed low, looking like an old man, though his voice continue to stay as strong as his shoulders.

"I'll tell him," George stood up, "so stay away from my son."

"Fine."

Unable to process everything in his mind at once, Haji turned tail in the same instance that George faced his direction, and he ran as fast as he could. His "father" calling after him, "Haji!"

* * *

It was sunset.

He had ran there, it took him part of the morning and most of the afternoon, but he wasn't tired. He was frustrated. Skipping - more like throwing - rocks over the warm-coloured, reflecting surface of the ocean, glaring off at the egg-yolk horizon.

_Stop pretending._ The words stung; though Haji had accepted that he had no real family, but had taken in the Miyagusuku clan as adequate replacements. He learned from George, bonded with Riku and Kai over their common interest in school sports, defended and understood Kai's aggressive behavior, and did his best to earn his place in their family. But when it came down to it, he knew he was just a random piece in their family puzzle, the one out of place.

Where was he going to go now? Would David to take him somewhere? _"A weapon"_, he had called the young man. Haji wanted to know what he meant by that, some answers lied within his memories of violence from the night before, yet the recollection was too painful for him to piece together.

On his journey to the beach, he had unwrapped his right arm to find, from the elbow down, his arm was now a brown-red colour, his fingers had become clawed and longer. At the very sight of it, people passing by him were shocked, and he was replused by himself. Therefore, he rewrapped the gauze around his hand and hit it from the world, hating the imperfection, the unnaturalness of it. But most of all, he hated the way it made him wonder: _What am I?_

Finally, taking a handful of gravel from the point where the waves met the land, he sat down on the sand. He rested his arms on his parted knees and rested his forehead on his forearms, his breathing ragged.

Sweat beaded down his back and his cheeks were flushed, it was obvious to see he was exhausted, but he continued hurling rocks into the water.

"Did you almost drown? If not, I can't think of another reason why you would be so hostile toward the ocean." A familiar soft voice commented with the tone of wryness and quick-wit. Haji glanced over his shoulder at the young woman seated on the stairs leading to the beach. She sat with the cello case open next to her, the instrument bow in her lap as she shined it.

Without thinking, he let the pebbles drop from his hand and he stared for a moment.

The girl had shed her heavy-looking overcoat, leaving her in a yellow-white summer dress. His eyes unintentionally were drawn to the skin of her legs, only a small portion was visible between the knee-length hem of the dress and high purple boots she sported. Her neck and part of her neckline showed him milky white flesh. His eyes widened a bit as he unknowingly ogled her, he was intrigued by the way her arms were thin but he could still see lean muscles. He remembered the first time he had seen her clearly - in the low-light of the school's hallway - and there he had thought she beautiful, but seeing her in the sunlight, it was much different.

He suddenly felt nervous...

His company rose a single brow after a few seconds of silence, she asked him dryly, "Or maybe a seagull got your tongue...?"

"No." The boy blinked, replying in a soft mutter, which seemed to travel to her ears, evident by the way a mild smirk appeared on her face. Taking in deep breaths and letting them out slowly, doing both through his nostrils, he was composed again. He continued speaking, "do you know... who I am?"

She stopped caring for the tool for a moment, looking at him from under her thick eyelashes, she nodded. "Yes."

The sound of waves crashing against the shore filled the air for a moment. Haji had waited for her to say something more, to tell him. But she did not and he was compelled to ask, "Will you tell me... please?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if I did that, you wouldn't continue being who you are now." She told him with an indifferent undertone in her voice, like she was explaining to a child, rather than a young man seemingly older than she was. She shook her head and added, "silly boy..."

Haji closed his eyes as he curled into himself, his toes digging into the sand. He lowered his voice inadvertently - looking down at his demonic hand - in an almost painfully defeated tone, "Who am I now?"

He felt a small hand rest on his shoulder, feelings of comfort strangely were sent through him with the light touch. He looked at the girl, his lips pressed in a line as he watched her watching him with a look that he could not read. So he sat still while she gave him that odd comforting, the fingers of her hand on his shoulder slowly making circles on his shoulder blade. He was hesitant but leaned into her touch by moving closer to her, Haji was relieved to find no rejection there.

"Please," he murmured to her, "I'm lost."

The girl sucked in a deep breath, looking into his eyes which had an innocent glaze amidst their blue depths, and removed her hand from him. She told Haji grudgingly, "If that is what you really want..."

"It is what I wish." The Amensic young man replied, tilting his head when he saw sorrow in her eyes after his words left his lips.

"Haji!"

The pair pulled apart, Haji moved his attention to the direction he had heard his name called. His little brother, Kai had thrown his helmet to the side and was hopping off his motorcycle. He sighed to himself and turned back to the mysterious girl to apologize, only to find her gone.

"Hey Man!" Kai's fist struck the side of his head, Haji blinked and looked up at his fuming "brother", impassive, "what the fuck was that about? You had Dad and Riku worried sick, you idiot! What's your problem? Don't run off like that, you hear me?"

Haji - although frazzled that he could not get the information he wanted thanks to his brother - nodded. He understood Kai's way of affection and worry was shown through roughhousing and crudeness, so he accepted the strike upon the head and lecture he received. Finding him was most likely not an easy thing to do, and worrying their... the Miyagusuku family was something Haji regretted. They were good people who had been kind to him, and he was acting ungrateful.

"I'm sorry Kai," was all he could offer to him.

At the apology, Kai softened and collapsed beside him, patting his back roughly. He replied, "Whatever, just don't do it again, jackass... Looks like your girl took off, sorry about that, seems like you guys... I dunno, know each other?"

"She seems to know me."

"She say anything?"

"No."

"She's kinda weird and freaky, she like threw us over her shoulders last night and carried us out of school... Did you get her number this time?"

"No."

"Can I get her number next time?" Kai laughed at the expression Haji made, he raised his hands in mock defense, "chill Bro, she's hot but she's yours. I get it, I get it."

The brothers, as different as night and day grew quiet after that, both turning to the nearly gone Sun. Watching as the summer sky was just a warm ember, that would linger for a few hours before it eventually would go out and give way to the dusky purple and onyx charcoals of the night sky. Kai turned to Haji as the tide brushed his heels for the twenty-third time.

"Are you scared?" Kai asked, "of what's gonna happen next?"

"... only if you don't have my back Kai." Haji replied with the corner of his mouth pulled up, extending his fist to the redhead. Kai grinned back and tapped his knuckles against his older brothers, then grabbed him in a headlock.

"_Nankurunaisa _Brother, _nankurunaisa_." Kai told him as he ruffled his longish hair and released him, "me, Dad, and Riku are always going to be at your side Bro, no matter what happens we're a family. Blood, or not. Speaking of family, we'd better get back before they think we've both run off."

As Haji followed the younger teen up the steps, he inquired, "_Nankurunaisa_?"

"Means: "Everything's gonna work out". It's Dad's magic words, he said that when he adopted me and Riku, and you, and when I quit baseball. It's like, _Hakuna Matata_." At Haji's confused stare, Kai shook his head and tossed him his extra helmet, "Dude we have got to show you _Lion King _when we get home, but hurry up and get in so we can go."

Haji did as he was told and climbed into Kai's sidecar.

As the engine rumbled to life, Kai kicked them off and they were flying down the highway, on their way home.

* * *

**A/n: I hope the second chapter met your standards. Again, thank you all for your reviews, they are appreciated greatly and will continued to be so if more are written C: And I apologize for not reply to them, I have a lot to do this summer vaction and cannot write lengthy pieces such as this, watch after my younger cousins, and reply to kind reviews and emails. Please let me know what you think and I will try to update soon. **


	3. The Place Where it All Began

**A/n: ****Thank you again to everyone who's still following my story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
**

**I don't own Blood+ **

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter Three: ****The Place Where it All Began**

* * *

George stretched, stiff from standing behind the bar all night. But as he always did, he smiled widely as he stood in front of Omoro, looking down the streets as the Sun peeked over the buildings. It was to be a good day.

The bell on the front door drew the old veteran's attention. The same face he had seen nearly an hour before, came outside. Only at the moment, Haji wasn't peacefully asleep with the expression of a toddler, his cheek buried in his pillow. He was awake, dressed for school, and sullen looking. He gripped his book bag and twisted his fingers nervously, avoiding George's eyes.

"George?"

"'Dad'. What's up? School's starting again today, you're gonna be late."

"... Dad, it's fine that I'm here, isn't it?"

George's jaw tightened and he made a puzzled expression. He nodded slowly. Haji nodded in returned and wordlessly went on his way, offering a weak wave in farewell. His guardian looking after him with worried eyes. For the first time in his life, appearing as a tired middle-aged man.

After a few moments, George turned to go back inside.

* * *

There was nothing clean about the way the tree had been cut. Splintered, jagged pieces of bark made a ring around the face of the tree stump. The rings of age on the surface were uneven and crude. Haji couldn't think of any reason why the tree would needed to be cut down, except for one...

His fingertips skimmed the rough, unbalanced area, his eyebrows knitted together when he plucked a shard of timber that glinted. Dry, flaky redness clung weakly to the skin of the near-sawdust scrap. He closed it in his bandaged hand. Deep down, he knew that it was once the blood which ran through a teacher. A teacher, who's death was being mourned and explained to the students that day. A teacher, the young man had seen die.

Haji turned away, letting the splinter fall to dust from his hand.

His feet took him past the class he was suppose to attend the second assembly with, through crowds of gossiping students, and on the now invisible path of carnage. The trail of death that had been there the night before. He passed the tear in the first floor, it was repaired. The lockers that were dented and toppled over, where new and right again. The shatter windows of the main office and adjacent classroom - his hand slid down to his leg, where the glass had been - were fixed. And he stopped for a few lingering seconds, staring at the place the girl had pulled most of the glass from his skin, then continued on.

Everything, every trace is gone. Every person present seems to not exist. Inamine, dead. Kai, avoiding school. The girl? He didn't even know who she was. And then there was Haji, and no one barely paid attention to him. He wondered when they would - if they could - get everything erased from that night.

When he came to the biology lab, a class was in session and preparing to leave for the speech. The whole room was in quiet, in undisturbed order.

Wendla, the friendly exchanged student, was one part of the active class in the lab. She sat in the desk he had fallen against, the same the stranger had pushed him against and kissed him. Haji didn't catch her wave at first, until she did it again, and even after, he was slow to return it.

Haji was a player in that incident and he was aware of the possible disquiet of his own existence. The damage inflicted upon the school had been repaired, it was clear to him that no one needed or wanted to know about it. So, was he to act as if nothing happened? As if that whole night consisted of a memory blank and odd images? Like it was a dream... He wondered if it was right to believe.

When the last bell, after all the assemblies, rang he was finally brought back to reality and when he walked through the main gates he still felt a heavy weight on him.

"What's with the sad face?" A lively voice questioned as an arm threw itself around his hunched shoulders, Haji's head suddenly lifted. Izumi grinned at him, while Kaori was close behind.

"... Hello." Haji said quietly.

"We were going to hang out at the Mall today, you should come with us." Kaori told him with a smile that wasn't as wide as Izumi's, but just as nice.

He hesitated.

"I-"

"-Afternoon Guys," George's thick arm waved as he stopped his car beside them. Haji was worried by his oh-so-serious face, "hey Son, we have to talk. Kaori, Riku will be staying with you this afternoon, is that all right?"

Kaori, who had known Kai and Riku since they were young, always took Riku in when George had business and couldn't watch after the boy. She was most certainly fine with him joining her family for dinner, that way there would be another set of hands to help her with the dishes. She smiled at George and nodded, replying, "That's okay, my mom loves it when he's over."

"Maybe some other time then." Izumi mumbled quietly, while Haji rounded the car to climb into the passenger, seat on the other side. He didn't reply but offered a small quirk of the lips that was his smile, though only one person beside himself realized it.

* * *

When the car stopped, Haji saw they were beside an isolated mountain trail. Far from the city, or ocean. He got out slowly, but before George did, and stretched his legs.

The setting hadn't changed much since the first time George had been there. He motioned for Hai to follow him, and they began to climb a long stairway up the side of the lush mountain. The steps were aged, stone steps, which echoed the slapping soles of their shoes with each movement of their feet.

The deep green, worn shirt stretched over George's torso was damp in the back, sweat collected on the nape of his neck and warm droplets beaded from his forehead. It was a horribly warm day, but he was cool with his T-shirt and loose shorts and didn't worry. However, glancing back at Haji, he was worried. The young man was still dressed in his long sleeved, white collared shirt and charcoal jeans, though he didn't seemed bothered.

But what worried George more, were the unspoken questions in his son's eyes. During the trip, Haji had said nothing and stared straight ahead with pain and suffering in his eyes. And George's heart sank when he saw it.

Without a past to look back on, it was hard to move on bravely to the future. Even living there at that time, the world around Haji must have been like looking at a foggy, bathroom mirror after taking a hot shower. It was Haji's affliction, and not even George - his _father _- could fathom what troubles he was going through.

As a good parent does, George wanted to take that pain from his child, or at least share it. Alas, he couldn't. And what he was going to do, tell the truth, was all he could do to help. The only thing he could give him to help.

Haji glanced up at the sky as the stairs began to run out, the shade of the sky told him sunset was nearly upon them. The quiet of the forest and smell of the nearby ocean signaled night as well. They had been walking for nearly half an hour without stop.

At the end of the staircase, the view opened to a wide space. Behind the two was the dark blue ocean and before them was a large stone building. It was a tomb. It was a dome with two shallow cylinders on each side.

"My entire family is here. My mother and father, my ancestors, and my wife and child are buried here. My whole Okinawan life lies here before us. And someday, one day, I"ll be buried here too." George told him, he turned to Haji, "you and me, Kid. We started here too."

"You and I?" Haji's lips moved quickly, once more after as well, without sound. Taking in the impact of what George had just said.

"Yeah/ This is where you became my son, where George Miyagusuku adopted you. And from here is where your new life begins, tomorrow will be the first day of your new life. Your true life." The older man replied.

The weight of George's hand on his shoulder spread warmth through out his back. Haji looked up at his father. Like it would be the last time he ever saw him again, he said somberly, "I'm going with David."

"Yes. You heard us." He wasn't surprised, that was what most likely had pushed Haji away that day at the clinic. He paused, "during the Vietnam War, I had a brave mentor. Before he passed away, he begged me to put you in my care. He asked me to watch over you until you woke up. You see, you were sleeping for a very long time Son."

George took a deep breath, trying to sort out what he needed to say and what he didn't.

"I didn't know when you would wake up, whether it would be months, or years. I didn't even know what I should have done when you woke up. Aimlessly searching for a place to go, I found myself here in Okinawa. And I started a normal life. Retired from the army, opened up pub _Omoro_, got married, and was expecting a child."

He bit his lip as he recalled the traffic accident that ended his ordinary life.

"My wife was seven months pregnant, on the bus to see the doctor. It was raining and the bus flipped... she died in flames... After that, I wanted to die as well, to follow her. But when I put the gun to my head, my shoulders shaking, my eyes blurry, I heard your heart. It was beating so loudly, after that I heard it everywhere... as if you were telling me, _keep going._"

At some point, George had moved toward the tomb while he spoke, and Haji helped him open the heavy door. In that sacred place was a crypt with a tatami mat area inside. In the nearly underground open space were remains of some kind of cross between webbing and a cocoon. Haji's fists tightened a bit, he was shaking. George gently rubbed his shoulder, Haji was remembering.

He had been in that cocoon, safe and cradled in the shell. Sleeping for many years in the shape of a womb. For the American-Okinawan soldier, the thrumming of the boy's heart was a soothing sound that couldn't be replaced. George believed that in the first instance he heard Haji's heartbeat, his parents and wife and daughter, and his other relatives' spirits returned to the tomb to give Haji life again.

"And from that day on, I decided to live life to the fullest. That's when I took in Kai and Riku. I did everything I could to have a fulfilling life, and give them happy ones. And I got older, the boys began to grow into men. But you Kid. You continued to sleep. Here, the entire time... I had so much time to think about what I was going to do when you woke, but I didn't know what to do."

Haji knelt down to the cocoon and took the soft webbing in his hand, turning it this way and that.

"But a year ago, you finally opened your eyes, and I had to make a decision."

His hand trembled with the muzzle of his gun fixed on the young man lying at his feet. His finger gently applied pressure to the trigger as the inhuman thing began to raise his head. But, George couldn't find the strength to shoot him. At the sight of trusting, lost eyes looking up at him like a baby, George threw the gun aside and covered the boy with his jacket.

"You were my son and I swore to protect you with everything." The wind tousled their hair. George smiled and ruffled it, the first time he saw him it almost touched his ankles. now it was shorted to his shoulders. George smirked, "Maybe you need a trim. Wanna try a crew cut?"

"... Maybe something like that." Haji replied, despite a doubtful look on his face.

"Okay, you can keep the waves, so we'll do it short and scruffy."

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._ The electronic chime didn't flow with the naturally beautiful setting, and it marked the end of their time together. George checked the number, though unsurprised and answered. It was David, and as he suspected, the agent had called to tell him it was time. He agreed and turned to Haji, who was already looking down at the first step, telling him that it was his turn to lead.

And lead he would, George had all faith in him.

* * *

The sign on Omoro's door said "Preparing for Business". However there was someone already at the bar when George and his son arrived. The door felt twenty times heavier than it should have, the sound of the bell was nerve-racking. An expressionless face, similar to his own, turned and looked at him.

It was David.

"You're late." David said.

"We know." Haji replied quickly, sharply to George's surprise.

David glanced at George, then returned his probing eyes to Haji. He informed him, "I'm a member of an organization called the 'Red Shield. It was established and acts in the pursuit of a single goal. The other night at school, you saw something. A monster."

Haji looked down at his piratically unbound hand, where the grotesque claws were beginning to show.

"It is known as a Chiropteran."

"... Yes. It... feeds on blood, doesn't it." He inferred that was correct, and was supported by the nod David gave him.

"For nearly a century and a half, we have been compiling information and exterminating them. And so we need your help, as our prized weapon-" skepticism flashed in Haji's eyes "-to be more accurate, it's the power you have-you're the only person strong enough to reliably kill Chiropterans."

"Me?"

Haji looked down at his hands, his normal and his beast hands. What strength, secrets lied in the blood and veins under his skin? What power did he have that could slay that supernatural monster? This sudden knowledge made him stiffen.

Suddenly, the bell gave notice of a customer opening the door.

"I'm sorry, but we're..."

"George."

The voice was dry and broken. Clothed in a tattered blanket that hooded his head, it appeared that he had came to seek shelter from an abrupt storm, but there was no humid scent of rain coming off the pavement. A young man, just a few years older than Haji, peered up at George.

"Forest?"

George stepped a side for his friend when he recognized the haggard-looking man's face sticking out from underneath his cloak. Haji recognized him as well, though he seemed quite different from the strong, though emotional soldier he recalled. Forest's gestures and movements were those of someone who was entirely dried of energy. With much difficulty, the young Marine hobble to the counter. His upper body barely balanced. And he made it to one of the stools.

Haji moved and filled a glass of water, silently thankful that Forest had interrupted the gloomy atmosphere. As he rounded the bar again, he caught a glimpse of a descending shadow outside the front window. He placed it in front of the exhausted man.

The boy assumed the was trying to thank the High School boy, Forest's sickly pale face lifted and their eyes locked. Haji stumbled back as he saw the other man's eyes suddenly turn muddy to crimson.

As his right had reached for the glass, cracks and fissures ran up his flesh and pieces chipped off like scabs. His mortal skin fell away and Haji could see dark-brown dermis taking its place. Like Haji's own right hand.

"Haji step back!"

_CRACK!_

Forest's body swayed sideways.

"Wh-why did you shoot him?"

"He's a Chiropteran." David replied to baffled George, still holding a large pistol in both of his hands. From watching the Secret Agent video games Kai played, Haji assumed it was a revolver. David barked at them other two, "hurry! Get out of here!"

Somewhat dumbfounded Haji scrambled toward the door, he was encouraged my George, who roughly grabbed him by the collar and nearly threw him out the door. He could still see Forest collapsed on the floor before David, who continued to hold his pistol in front of him. Did he kill him?

No. Forest was still alive. His arms were spread out across the floor, and gradually pushed up his heavy shoulders. Again, David fired. One shot after another.

"Damn it, not even that will do." David spat, frustrated as George and Haji exited to the empty street outside the restaurant. Haji found himself clinging to the fence that bordered the basketball court in the park across the way from the shop, and turned around to see the front door ripped from its hinges.

David flew into the hard pavement, and he spun like rag doll until his body was stopped by the power-line pole.

From either embarrassment or from being knocked out, David's head hung and he stopped moving. The gun that was once in David's possession was clamped in Forest's jaws. Said teeth were sharp and long, like a shark's. His arms were no longer the same as a human's. His arms were elongated and from his finger long, sharp claws dragged on the ground.

"Forest! What happened to you?" George demanded.

He didn't respond. His mouth hung open wide and the saliva-coated revolver fell to the street.

Like graceful bird touching down from the clouds above, a slim figure of a person landed in front of George and Haji. Just as Forest charged at them. His fearsome talons crashed against the majestically ornamented body of a familiar cello case.

A set of full red lips curled in a slight smirk. A young woman stood before them. George felt his son's shoulders relax under his protective grip. Her boot connected with Forest's spine, sending him backward. The girl tossed her long hair back over her shoulder and looked over her shoulder at Haji. She asked him wryly, "Can't leave you alone, can I?"

She shouldered her cello case and pulled her long katana from its sheath. The stranger shouted to Haji, "Come on, I have your back!"

His claws twitched in their wrappings. Like that night at school, Haji felt stirring in his being that was like a surge of rage spreading like fire in his veins. He took a hesitant step, only to have George thwart him.

"You are my son." George whispered harshly, his thick eyebrows smashing together in defiance, he moved in front of the two teenagers. His hand took the sword from the girl, who looked at him as if he was insane. He pointed the blade at his morphed friend. "Haji is _my _son, and I will not allow him to do this without the help I can give."

The bare blade shone like a silk sash slicing through the evening air.

"George don't!" Haji rushed, only to be held by the girl.

His eyes widened in shock.

The sword yielded in the deformed left arm blocking Forest's face.

With his right arm, Forest slashed George's torso. A superficial wound marring his body. The blow sent him sideways into the air. His nody crashed and landed over the street. Deep red spots seeped through his abdomen. An opening was torn in his shirt and the skin below. The blood periodically spurting out. Around George, blood was pooling.

As the lake of blood expanded, the demonic colour of Forest's eyes faded.

"Ge-Georgie?"

"Simon." George called him by his first name, his voice weak.

The monster turned tail and stumbled away, his shrieks echoing through the night. Haji's vision was blurry, as he broke free from the girl's hold and staggered to his father. He knelt beside him and leaning over him. He didn't know what to do. Opposite to the feeling of strength he had just two minutes ago, he felt so helpless then.

George looked up at his oldest son, his lively eyes growing dark. He held the boy's hand to his chest, while the other pressed down on his wound. Staining his hands with blood. The father's heart seemed to throb at the sight of a tear rolling down Haji's face.

"... Da-daddy?"

"Dad!"

Haji's soft, childish tone was rivaled by the rebuking sound of another voice.

The lights of the basketball courts showed the appearance of Kai, who seemed to have run there from somewhere else, his shoulders and chest heaved up and down erratically. But no matter how tired Kai had been, at the sight of his wounded father and the lone tear on his brother's face, Kai ran harder.

* * *

**A/n: Feedback would be wonderful :D**


	4. Dangerous Boy

**A/n: ****Thank you to my loyal readers and reviewers. Expect regular updates every week.  
**

**I don't own Blood+ **

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter Four: ****Dangerous Boy**

* * *

George's condition was serious.

Julia's expertise was not in critical injuries, but she knew enough to treat George so he wouldn't be in much pain. However, instead of working on the wounded veteran in her sterile domain, she was watching some other physician and medical team labored to stop his lacerations from festering and exuding blood. Julia could only standby and observe the situation as it played out in front of her. And once George was out of surgery and his condition was announced to be stable, he was put in the intensive care unit.

She glanced at Haji, who stood a distance from her. He also watched the doctors care for his father. She had never seen him so emotional, even if it was just the intense way his eyes were set and the somber way the contours of his face were tensed. To Julia, the boy needed more care than George did for the moment.

"Why don't you go home? I'll look after him," Julia told the young man.

His eyes softened briefly, looking glassy as he slowly shook his head from side to side. He muttered, his tone wry and weak, "He tried to fight for me... rash, protective... Didn't think twice about whether or not I could do it on my own."

George was unmoving on the bed in the room, the breathing mask over his nose and mouth fogged with every breath he took and let go. His torso and right shoulder dressed neatly. Julia was thankful his dressings were thick wrappings, they and didn't use thin bandages that would allow his clotting blood bleed through the gauze. Lest it might be too much for his son to stay strong.

Haji let her sit him down on the bench opposite to the room George was in and she left him for a moment.

Rounding the corner, she found someone waiting for her.

She dropped a coin in the slot of the machine and a paper cup was dropped into place, filling with coffee.

"You should have brought him to my hospital."

Dressed in a stark black suit, tie-less, disheveled with dirt and grime here and there. This man was David. With his face set so tensely, she couldn't contain her sideways laugh at how he could look so defeated after just a little spill. He glared at her and sat down in the waiting area, the section were the lights of the vending machines didn't touch.

Julia sat on the the chair with its back to his.

David sighed and replied, "I didn't have a choice. He needed immediate attention."

"Do you think he could be infected?" Her small coffee cup turned this way and that between her long lithe fingers.

"I don't know," he said truthfully.

"And you still brought him here," she took a last sip of coffee. There was a moment of silence, her eyes darted to his rounded back, she chided him, "you haven't changed. Your compassion has interfered again. You understand that I am loyal to the Red Shield medical team, and give George the best care that I can. Have you even considered the impact this will have on Haji?"

"We will continue on in order to destroy the Chiropterans. Failure and retreat are not options." David's strong calloused hand wrapped around the jeweled crucifix that was usually around his neck. His eyes narrowed at the slightly pointed toes of his scuffed shoes.

Julia asked, "Do you think he'll be emotionally compromised and unable to handle it?"

"If we are to succeed with our mission, he must overcome this."

"When he faced the Chiropteran at George's pub, he was ready to fight but his father had held him back. And when he first encountered one at his school, he attacked and slayed it with precision. Would that mean he is willing to fight? If so, than what would be his reason? How could he agree so easily?" Julia wondered.

However, the answer was clear. Haji's head was clear, he was rational and he was noble. He undestood there was a role had to fill and a job to complete, which would lead him to answers he wanted to know. And as he went on, he would be protecting the people he loved.

"... The girl in the journal, she was present both times I suspect."

"'She' has reappeared?"

"Yes."

It had been thirty-three years since the last time she was seen, since any trace of her had been found. Julia knew what was written in "Joel's Diary," but there wasn't any information about her after that.

The sudden noise of rubber soles hitting the white-brown linoleum floors broke the quiet tone the two agents had set purposely to discuss the situation in. A thirteen, or fourteen year old boy with caramel brown hair jogged in.

He was George's youngest boy. He slightly resembled the rowdy, high school-aged boy that had came with Haji to the hospital a few hours ago. There was the same brazen glint in his eye. But the young boy had softer, more boyish features.

"There you are!" he exclaimed louder than the tone usually used in hospitals. He ran past the two adults in the waiting room and his his yell caused Haji's head to lift. Riku continued to yell, "it's Kai! He said he's going to kill Forest!"

"What?"

"We have to hurry!"

Julia and David were distracted by the sudden ringing of David's cellphone.

By the time the call ended and they were caught up to speed, the two realized the boys had gone and it was too late.

* * *

The neon sign above the basement located club flickered. Electric colored lights covered the sign. "Amazoness GoGo" was the name of the nightclub, and it mostly was visited by the American military men.

"This is it." Kato told them, running his hand through his afro-esqe hair and gesturing to the basement with a incline of his chin.

Kakimoto, another friend of Kai's who had helped them find the club, was nervous. He grunted in an attempt to sound tough, but said, "And it's not that safe at night. 'Specially for High School kids..."

Haji knew they were good friends of his younger brother, and he was grateful to find them at their usual hang out, which was the corner gas station. He and Riku had been too late though, missing Kai by minutes. But it was still helpful that the two knew where Kai was headed.

"We told Kai: 'If you go to where Reimi works, you probably can find Forest.' Reimi was always going on about how they were gonna get married and go back to America, but who the Hell really knows Man?" Kakimoto told them of the rumor.

"I hope Kai's okay..."

Haji agreed with Riku, nodding his head. Then he regretted bringing his youngest brother at the hospital. Sure, Riku was smart and mature for his age, but he was still only a child. But Haji understood all too well about the anxiety the young boy was feeling toward his brother. They couldn't simply sit around and wait for him to show up. At the first word of Kai's disappearance, Haji had rushed out of the hospital with Riku in tow. He blamed it on their age, adolescence didn't mix well with patience.

"Don't worry, we just need to hurry up and find Kai and bring him home." Riku assured him.

An amused chuckle gently shook him, rising from his belly as a small smile curled on his lips. Haji slung his arm around Riku's shoulders as they walked. But suddenly, he stopped walking. Freezing in mid-step.

"What's up?" Kakimoto asked, though Haji didn't reply.

All the sounds around him faded away. Cars, people, humming streetlights, stray pets, and the clashing music of the different nightclubs. Every sound ebbed from the world around him. All except for one definite echo. And at the first accent, his eyes went sweeping for the source.

Two eyes glowed from the alley across the street, but it was just a stray dog. He though the people standing at the windows, from inside the building opposite from them, were staring at him. But they were only looking out at the night.

Haji suddenly turned his gaze up. The noise was coming from the darkened sky. It fell down on him like rain, and he knew the sounds far too familiarly. They were roars of monsters. It was the same growl that had shattered the windows and shook the halls of school, nights before.

"Hey, you listening?"

Kakimoto shook Haji, the Chiropteran growls going from his ears and bringing him around again.

Haji blinked.

"I'm sorry?" he said.

"Dude, I asked you, 'You all right?'"

Haji gave another nod. And from behind them, Riku muttered, "I wonder what that voice was."

"I didn't hear crap," Kato said.

Haji glanced at his brother, thinking, was it only them who had heard it? He shook his head and grabbed the banister to walk down to the bar's entrance, at the very same time a young girl climbed up the stairs. Whether from reflex, or natural refinement, Haji stepped out of her way before they bumped into one another.

"Mao?" Kakimoto was surprised.

"What are you doin' here, at a place like this?" Kato questioned as they walked over to the tall, quite attractive girl.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She directed the comment at Kato and Kakimoto, though her eyes were focused on Haji and Riku. They could tell she had an idea about what they were doing there.

Haji knew about Mao. She was Mao Jahana, considerably royal due to her father's mafia status. In one or two classes together, she was in the same year as Haji, but hung around mostly with Kai and his friends. She was Kai's girl, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it.

"We're helping these guys look for Kai, you seen him?"

"No. But, he called a me a little while ago and asked me to look up any information on this Marine, Forest-"

"Where is he?"

"He left already," Mao replied with a sigh.

"Kai said he was gonna kill Forest, he has our dad's gun." Riku's voice was scared. Haji tightened his arm around his brother's scrawny shoulders.

"What are you serious? That idiot!" She huffed and pulled out her cellphone, dialing the number and speaking to apparently her father. She stepped closer to the street as a large, dark car pulled to the curb.

Mao hopped into the backseats, still on the phone. She waved Haji and Riku in after her. The boys hesitated. She asked, "You wanna find Kai right? Come on, you can't get very far on foot, especially with these guys."

"Hey!"

She turned toward the driver's seat and shut the door. Mao told her driver, "Let's go."

And with that. The car sped off.

* * *

No matter that he had just fixed his bike, he wasted no time tearing through the city on it.

"Where is he?" Kai growled.

He hopped off his motorcycle. He had followed Reimi to the warehouse rental storage, which was on land near the docks. During the day it was usually busier than a shopping mall, moving containers onto ships, however when night fell it was like a ghost town.

"This is stupid..." he spat under his breath, running along the throngs of warehouses.

He had parked where no one passing by would see his bike, unfortunately losing sight of Reimi in the process of doing so.

Now, Kai knew it would have been easier to ask Reimi directly for Forest's whereabouts. He wasn't the kind to raise his hand to girls, and he certainly didn't want to, but if she saw what he had, then she would have told him anything and everything he wanted to know.

"Where are they?" He blinked, squinting in the darkness and reaching back and lifting his shirt tail. Taking George's pistol from its place at the small of his back.

The pavement close to the front of the storage next door seemed to be clawed up. Peering closer, Kai saw the garage-like door had been bent in by a car. And the glow from the factory lights leaked under the crooked door.

A scream pierced the night's stillness and Kai was in motion.

Finding the door locked, he smashed the nearest window and pulled himself through it.

Before him was Reimi. She was limp, hanging between a set of uneven, sharp pointed fangs. The single swinging light illuminated the deformed mass that was Forest. His face was possessed the basic features of the Marine. His body, from the neck down, was darker and elongated, beastly shaped. It was as if the monster was wearing a mask of Forest's face.

"Forest!" Kai cried.

The beast let out a scream as his eyes glowed. His jaws opened in a bloody grin, causing the desanguinated lifeless body of Reimi to fall to the blood-marred floor. There was nothing that told him she was living.

Forest roared again.

Kai bared his own teeth as he pointed his gun, releasing the safety lock on the pistol.

* * *

"Big brother?"

Haji knew Riku wasn't calling for Kai, but him. However, his little brother's voice was drowned out by the growl. He had to follow the roar before it faded away. He felt the palm of his hand pressing Riku behind him, then his feet had him barreling down the sidewalk. Running as fast as he could without missing a beat.

"HAJI!" He heard a voice that he could place as David's, calling after him. He was grateful then and ran faster, David would find Riku. Riku would be safe.

The young man had to find his younger brother, he promised. They promised to have one another's back. He knew that Kai wouldn't stop if it was him, or Riku. So he had to run faster, he had to help Kai.

He could almost smell the hot rubber on the soles of his shoes, skidding as he turned the corner of a building and screetched to a complete stop.

His chest heaved.

In the darkness, as it always seemed he would find her, a young woman was waiting for him. She still shouldered that heavy case and continued to have an indifferent, almost irritated look on her face. Their eyes met.

"You can hear it, right?"

He nodded up and down, frantically. Out of breath he told her, "My brother might be there. I can't... I can't let him get hurt. Dad already is. Please help me. I promised him... he's my brother, please."

Haji had accepted his purpose, he was to fight. He just needed this girl to tell him how. Then he would do whatever David and the others wanted him to, as soon as his father was fine, as soon as his brothers were safe. But first, he needed her help and he wasn't above begging for it.

The girl offered him her hand, introducing herself, "I'm 'Saya' and just tell me what you need."

"Help me." He said again.

She clasped his right hand in hers and slowly undid the bindings. His fingertips were claws, long and sharp like sharpened obsidian stone. The rest was like polished wood finish. His hand was also larger than the other one. His brow furrowed as he had to stare at the deformed appendage. It was still disgusting to him.

As he flexed his long fingers, she ran hers along his wrist and palm. Even with the Chiropteran's screams, he didn't feel the rage he felt before, the first time he faced Forest. He needed to be motivated more.

'Saya' looked into his eyes, serious then.

"Did you see me jump earlier?" He nodded. Her soft normal fingers laced with his rough demon ones and she inclined her chin upwards. "Just leap and think: 'fly'."

_Fly? _He shook his head.

"I can't."

A short knife from her sleeve was in her free hand then. She ran the blade over the hand that was cradled in his. The corner of his lips twitched as a thin crimson line pooled blood in her palm. He... wanted that blood. And when she raised it to his mouth, he sucked it all up greedily.

* * *

The metal was ripped through as if it was paper.

From within a container came a strange noise. And Kai moved out of the way to avoid swiping claws. He got up in time to dive under the swinging arm again, pushing off the ground, and slipping into a space between some barrels against the wall.

"Goddamn freak..." Kai muttered, trying to fish out the ammunition in his back pocket and reload.

The barrels he braced himself against were empty, but heavy. They were flying through there air now and crashing on the floor with loud crashes. Kai quickly reloaded and raised the gun. Looking for a clear shot.

"Take this!" The impact of the discharge sent him backward.

His bullets, instead of the chest where he was aiming, were lodged in the beast's shoulder and it stumbled back a bit. But 'Forest' was far from being done. A few silver specks of what use to be bullets, pushed out of the wounded flesh of its shoulder and landed on the bloody floor.

Kai knew that hollow point shells broke apart and caused massive damage to skin and organs, but in the body of a monster, he guessed they were glaringly different. And within seconds, no injuries were visible.

The talons of the beast ripped through the last barrel, leaving him exposed. Kai tried bailing to his side, but a container blocked the way. He was trapped.

"Damn it..."

He couldn't escape.

So, Kai figured, monster or not. A head shot would suffice. He cocked the gun again and aimed it. He pulled the trigger.

Nothing.

And didn't jam. He was out of bullets and out of luck.

"You're kidding me!"

In his peripheral vision, he could see glowing eyes and the dripping fangs of the huge beast. He knew it was the end then. And Kai closed his eyes and braced himself with his arms over his face.

But instead of Forest's claws slicing him in half, they stayed just in front of his nose. The monster still. Waiting.

Then, between its sides and long arm, bat-like wings expanded outwards. The monster flapped its new wings and flew up to the high storehouse ceiling, perching on the large stacks of metal containers.

A thunderous boom shook the room then. It was like someone had pounded a large mallet into the the metal shutter entrance. Something was about to happen. He quickly dashed toward the door and threw it open.

On his left, he saw something in motion, too quick for him to see.

Another crash was heard and he looked up, The monster and it dove down toward the figure of a defenseless person. Kai's eyes widened in panic. It was his older brother. It was Haji, standing motionless.

"Haji, move!"

But he didn't react to Kai's warning. He stood and waited. Kai soon learned that he was expecting the attack.

Haji deflected the striking claws with a cello case, one that had been sitting on his shoulder, and spun the towering figure away. Bringing his long leg up and kicking the monster's, had enough to shatter its bones. What was once Forest felt to a knee. A streak of blue passed around Haji, coming out of nowhere. The young woman grabbed the beast by a wing, snapping it and pulling behind it. Causing Forest to bow his head and shriek.

Talons, close to the one's of the monster, glimmered in the near-dawn light. Kai could see his brother's hand was still the same from that night at school. And he could tell what was coming next.

_Splat. Splat. _

His brother's fingers wiggled in Forest's skull. Having brought them cleanly through his jaw and out of the top of his head. With a crack that almost had Kai vomiting again, he knew that Forest would be headless.

After a moment of silence, Kai heard Haji's voice. Only, it was unusually cold, like the steel that outfitted the cello case on his back.

"Are you all right Kai?"

He forced himself to look in Haji's direction, to find his brother looking back at him with fangs and glowing eyes. Kai's lip trembled as he replied, "Are you?"

At his confused stare - the girl - Saya dropped the headless carcass and grabbed a reflective piece of glass from the debris. She gently approached Haji and caressed him before showing him the reflection. Kai swallowed hard and watched as Haji took sight of his bloody face, demon hand and almost unrecognisable eyes.

When Haji fell, hunched over and facial monster traits fading, Saya caught him and Kai tried to find comforting words for his brother.

However, when David and Riku arrived nearly half an hour later. Kai had said nothing.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry if the end was rushed, I wanted to get this chapter out in time! Please review, don't want to sound needy but they really do keep the story going! ... Well actually, that's a lie, I would keep writing. But still, I do appreciate them a lot.  
**


	5. Dark Forest & Father's hands

**A/n: All right, so I know I said I'd do all episodes, and I intended to so. But, I think I'll only do the main, important episodes. Like those filler-ish episodes with Riku and Kai in Vietnam, I liked those but won't do them. Sorry. Anyways on with the story.**

**I don't own Blood+ **

* * *

**Chapter Five: ****Beyond the Dark Forest/My Father's Hands  
**

* * *

"Have you accepted it yet? Or are you going to keep letting him clean up by himself?" David's voice cut her peace like the soiled blade she held between her fingers. Accusing, judging. She hated it.

She turned to face him and David knew for sure who she was.

'Saya'. This girl was the same one from ancient, faded photograph on their van's dashboard. Only instead of her dark brunette hair being lower-back lengthened, it was cut layered and curling at her chin with swooping bangs. And instead of a antique, 18th century gown she wore more modern clothing. But there was no doubt in his mind, that smiling young woman in the photo overlapped with the cool-looking one standing before David.

Chin slightly down, bangs sweeping over her partially hidden eyes, Saya looked up at David with a steely gaze. Her eyes seemed to radiate inner annoyance. She bit back at him, "I'm here. Aren't I?"

She turned away from him and gripped the strap on her cello case tighter. She looked at Haji, sitting on the empty ground in the dead dawn. Her hard expression wavered a bit, seeing a wary, but somber expression from his profile. He was trembling slightly. A thin blanket sat folded in his lap, but for some reason he chose not to use it. (Though she doubted it would even do him much better.) Heeding the way Kai had looked at him with fear, must have been a revelation for him. Haji had only did what he did to help his brother.

"Is he completely awake?"

"If he was, do you think he'd look like that?" Saya replied sharply in her quick drawl.

David was frustrated with this girl, but was glad she had finally showed herself. Yet, at the same time he was discouraged that Haji wasn't awake. It would be difficult for him to fight in this still groggy state.

Riku stood beside Kai, the two of them close by, leaning against the side of the van while Saya and David were standing in the front. The boy called to his older brother, "Kai?"

"... Humph, I couldn't do anything this time too." Kai muttered. He was a teenager, reckless and lacking in empathy. He had encountered the Chiropterans twice, and both times came out alive. He was more than lucky, and it was because he had Haji protecting him. And less than a few hours ago, he had looked at his savior with terrified eyes and a disapproving expression.

The soft atmosphere was shattered by David's cellphone. He flipped it open and found Julia's voice on the other line. While he talked, Kai and Riku exchanged briefly with one another. Talking about the same subject as David and his colleague was. George and his condition.

Only half-listening to the chatter around him, Haji dozed off a bit. His hollow eyes staring out at the horizon. And though the rising Sun painted the world warm morning colours, behind his half-closed eyelids he could only see nostalgic violet. Like he was dreaming while he was awake. Somewhat, at least.

After David was done with his call, he gave a brief summary of what happened.

"What? Why my dad?" Kai demanded.

"We're not sure. Julia just witnessed it happen."

"And she didn't say anything?"

Kai rushed forward to clutch David by the collar, but David grabbed him by the wrists and returned them to his sides. He glared at the boy and straightened his tie. David said, "If the police catch on about what we're doing, they'll pursue relentlessly."

"So, how are you going to get Dad back?"

"We don't know yet, but we will do all we can," he looked to Haji, "there will most likely be Chiropterans where they have George. We're going to need your help. Are you willing to do it?"

"... Fine."

"Come with us."

Kai didn't interject this time. He was saddened by the too calm, almost laughing tone Haji had. Like someone who had completely nothing, responded to bad news. However, he was still put off about the events of the night before and avoided any eye contact with his older brother.

"David, come on Man. Let's go," Lewis, his heavy-set collegue called, shutting the van's rear door. All the evidence he had collected, such as decapitated Forest and a few debris' from the wreckage, was stored away.

Wordlessly, Haji rose and followed David toward the vehicle. Saya met him halfway, and they walked side by side, her shoulder nearly brushing his arm. There was a sort of bubble between the two, some kind of tension that an outsider would feel odd about intruding upon.

David inclined his head at George's younger boys. He told them, "You two as well. We can't have the cops picking you up and asking questions."

Kai turned and walked to his motorcycle.

Riku followed at his biological brother's heels, but stopped and jogged over to Haji and Saya. Saya stopped, seeming as she was the one Riku wanted to speak to. And she was right, the boy said, "Hey thanks... I mean you helped him."

"... Just a little." She joked with a half-smile, sweeter than any expression David had seen her give in the last couple hours.

She climbed into the van after Haji, and Riku jumped on the back of Kai's bike

* * *

It was hard for Haji to believe, that a little more than a week ago, he was sitting on the bleachers and dreaming of flying. And now he waited, caught up in a completely different world of monster and duty, waiting for news of his father. And after nearly six days with no new word, that life was so distant.

He wasn't allowed to go home, or to school none of them were. They were staying at the clinic. Kai and Riku were allowed to leave during the day, but he was not to leave. And though Haji considered himself able to stay in one place for a long amount of time, he was beginning to feel suffocated within the white-washed walls of the small hospital. He was starting to accept that things would never be the same as they were, but he didn't know how life would be from then on.

Cool water filled his mouth, his jugular moved as he drank a few deep times, and he inhaled deeply through his nostrils. His chest filled with air and lower belly tightened as the coolness filled him. Haji laid his head all the way back against the wall behind him. He couldn't stop thinking, his mind was racing with so many different things lately. The reasons were clear to the girl standing in the shadow of the roof's water tower.

Said girl pushed off from one of the tower's leg, which she had leaned against with her arms folded over her chest, and moved over to where he was. She took the bottle from his hands and gently pressed it to his forehead with a smirk.

"Don't drown yourself," Saya said curtly, his eyes squeezed shut and he relished the feel of the water bottle's perspiring plastic against his forehead. Her sarcasm and lack of empathy was fresh air from all the intensity of the situation.

When Haji opened his eyes, his damp skin and eyelids had droplets rolling down his face, giving him a feverish flush. He exhaled again, at that point they were still very much strangers to one another. And all he found was that she knew much more about him than he did, more than she was willing to share with him. But Haji felt confidence that he could trust her - he also wouldn't deny that there was a growing affection he had for her. He just wanted to assured once more that she wanted to assist him.

"Will you help me, Saya?"

"That's a foolish question. Do you have to ask me, Haji?" At the hardening of his face, she removed the water bottle and replaced it with her hand. "Yes, if that's what you want."

The door to the clinic opened, and David stepped out on to the sun-bleached pavement. Julia came after him as well.

"Your father has been located. He's at Yanbaru Nature Conservation Center."

"It's a facility that works to protect and study the flora and fauna of Yanbaru's ecology. It's an army funded institution. But civilians are also allowed to study there," Julia explained briefly, "however, it seems to be a front. They say that the facility is an environmental institution, but were photographed bringing in DNA sequencing equipment. And that doesn't seem in the norm for a simple conservation center."

"Lewis was able to find out that, just like the attacker case, the army has put the bodies of other victims and taken them to Yanbaru. And it's safe to presume that George is there as well," David told them.

What he really was trying to tell Haji, was that Chiropterans were there as well.

"We'll leave tonight. This mission will require you, Haji, Lewis, and myself. Alright?"

"Alright," Haji replied as he nodded.

"Wait a minute!"

Kai burst through the door and sprinted out on the roof, getting into David's face.

"Kai stop it! Mr. David is going to go help Dad, please!" Riku begged, just a few steps behind his older brother.

"Well exactly! He's our dad and we didn't agree just to sit around and wait," Kai shrugged Riku's hands off his arm and glared into David's steely eyes, he said determined, "you're going to take us with you."

"You'll only be in the way."

"No, we won't!"

"You need to learn your place."

'Then teach me!"

What happened next, what Kai did next, Riku and Haji had seen him done many times before.

A sloppily aimed jab was swung at David's face. Kai's fist was stopped short from connecting with the older man's jaw, by David's hand. When Kai pulled back, David struck a punch to his back and swept the boy's legs from under him. Kai was sent straight to the concrete.

Haji was already on his feet when Riku cried, "Kai!"

However, before they could make it halfway to their brother, Kai stopped them by shouting, "Shut up..." He smiled weakly at David, "You're gonna teach me right? My place?"

Without words, the blonde man removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He handed his jacket, holster, and gun to Julia. Who looked at him with no approval, but complete skepticism. But she knew there was no talking him out of it. She sighed and asked, "Are you serious?"

"This punk needs to be taught a lesson and he won't learn if I don't," he stood calmly and said to Kai, "ready when you are, little man."

Without hesitation, Kai struck again, and David avoided it by moving his head out of the way. The rest of the tussle was a strategic game of David avoiding Kai's punches. And not one of them came close to even brushing David's face. It made Kai look nothing more than silly. Like a toddler, chasing after a favorite toy his cruel older sibling held out of his reach.

The spectacle reminded Riku of the times when Kai had playfully attacked Haji in the mornings. The same way David carefully stepped out of Kai's way, Haji had done with no effort. Nothing was achieved, Kai only ended up like a child. And it was a sad truth that Riku remembered, his older brother always boasted about how he never lost fights - even with adults - except to George. And Haji.

After biding his time and letting Kai waste his energy and anger, David sought his chance to strike. It only took one punch to the gut. And Kai fell, hands and knees, coughing on air. David shook his head as he glared down at the boy with contempt.

"You think this is over?" The Miyagusuku boy spat, though defeated.

Suddenly Kai's frame shuddered violently. On impact, David's foot sent pain through his shoulder. The boy cried out as the barrage of David's counterattacks fell relentlessly upon him. When the leather shoe finally stopped assaulting him, David grasped his by the shirt front and explained, "This is the world we live in Kai. It's not a place for a thug who thrives during street brawls."

David turned to Julia, rolling his sleeves down again. She helped him set his holster in place around his torso and he put his gun where it belonged. Then, tugging his jacket on, he turned to the doorway.

"Let's go, Haji."

Haji, who had been silent the entire scuffle, followed after David, Saya close at his side.

"... Bro... you have to take us with you..." Kai groaned from his place on the ground.

"Stay here and wait with Riku," Haji said, not turning around. His voice was cold, and his words were an order. Kai couldn't help but wonder if he was upset about the way he acted the night before. The quiet young man continued, "you'll only be in the way, you can't do anything Kai. So wait here for us."

He look back as they descended down into the clinic again. Saya's arms securely wrapped around his were the only things keeping him from doing so. And silently, he thanked her a thousand times, for he could imagine the painful glares his brothers were burning into his back.

* * *

The car ride was quiet, as he expected. Haji could only watch as the forest around them grew denser, to the point where the moonlight could not penetrate the thick shade of the trees. When David stopped the car on the side of the dirt road, he and Saya took that as indication to also exit the car. They watched as Lewis' van pulled up behind them and David went to converse with his overweight comrade.

"You brought the weapons."

"Right here," Lewis replied, popping the back of the car, adjusting his sunglasses even though it was night.

David chose his firearm carefully from the assortment Lewis had prepared in the trunk. He picked up a lengthy gun that appeared to be the type a SWAT team member would carry, rather than a secret agent.

"That's all? It ain't gonna kill a Chiropteran."

"I'm not the one who will be hunting Chiropterans."

Haji didn't see them glance at him, but he knew they were looking. He kept his head down, his slightly wavy bangs and long locks falling about his face. Seeing David prepared with rounds of ammunition in the inner pockets of his suit's jacket, and Saya making sure her boots were securely clasped, he wondered if he should have tied his hair back and worn better shoes. But being at the clinic for over a week, he didn't have the chance to acquire running shoes, or anything to tie his hair with.

Saya was looking through David's trunk, taking out the cello case, when she spotted something. She tapped Haji's shoulder and he looked at her. She held her right hand out to him, saying, "This is yours."

"...?" He accepted the envelope and saw it was simply a piece of paper folded up in said shape. When he shook it, he knew there was something heavy within. A small jeweled crucifix fell into his palm, it was much like the one David wore, only this one was on a sliver chain.

The paper was a note.

_This is Dad's, Riku found it on the street after Forest hurt him. Give it back to Dad for Riku. Do your best Big Brother._

It was signed Kai and Riku. He folded the note again and tucked it into the front pocket of his school uniform slacks.

Saya observed as Haji wrapped the chain around his left wrist, looped it around his index, middle, and small fingers and let it hang between his index and thumb. When he was done he turned to her and took the case, shouldering it. He would use it in battle, his shield and his beastly arm his sword - well, once he had that push he needed to get him along.

"Just a little this time?"

He nodded and watched her unsheathe her sword to where the blade showed an inch, Saya quickly ran the pad of her index finger along the sharp surface.

A small red dot of blood pooled on her finger and she held it up to him. He hesitated to take it. Haji wasn't completely comfortable yet, with taking blood from her. He understood he needed it, that it was what helped him to fight. But it created a rush for him that brought adrenaline, fright as well. The way it stirred his blood and caused excitement that drove him to a point where he could barely contain his self-control.

After a few moments, Saya held her breath as his lips closed around her fingertip. And she fought not the shiver. His tongue gently moved over the closing wound as he suckled all the blood he needed from her.

When he stopped they both relaxed, avoiding eye contact. Haji pulled his sleeve over his fist and wiped her fingers clean. Over her head, Haji could see the look Lewis was giving him and he gave a cool stare back.

"You know, if you did it more often, you wouldn't blush."

Haji only turned away, away from her teasing smile. Only to glance over at her again, "Thank you..."

He faced the conservation center, feeling strength flow through him from her blood and oddly from the weight of the crucifix around his hand. He was ready to get his father back.

* * *

When the elevator stopped moving, the doors opened and to Haji's mild surprise, a man lied on the floor before them.

He wore a white lab coat but his back was stained with dark red. Blood peeked out from the gash on his back. Haji assumed that he was a researcher. David knelt beside the man and put his fingers to his neck.

"It's okay. He's dead," David told them. He lifted his gun and carefully proceeded down the hallway from the elevator, "It's safe. Hurry up."

Haji stepped off the elevator. Saya was beside him, gripping her katana with both of her hands, trying to keep up with him. She figured he was trying to get far from the smell of blood on which lingered on the corpse. They took a left and found a security station. A wall was completely glass, another was monitors, but all of them were broken and the screens were fuzzy and gray.

The surroundings were entirely different from the upper level. The nature conservation centers were small museums. There were tropical plants and stuffed endangered birds and wildlife. The lights had been out and the workers home.

But after they got off the freight elevator and came to the basement, there were high-beam white lights and a sterile corridor.

David slowed his pace and approached a door facing the corridor. There was a keypad beside the door, visitors were suppose to enter a code to get through, but David had a ID card from Lewis.

The door slid opened, and Haji stumbled back as the rolling scents of iron and rotting death hit him.

Floors, walls, and fixtures of the room were all stained with the same shade of red. The blood originated from the numerous human bodes littering the room. David froze, not because of all the death, but due to the young man behind him.

Haji had never been use to seeing any dead person and he had never been around so much blood. Especially not in this aware state, where he was fighting to keep control of himself. He grabbed the door-frame with a hand as he reeled back, his human hand covered his face as he tried to calm himself. Saya held him by the shoulders and gently patted his back. She exchanged a look with David, and the older man's expression softened when he realized they had to wait a moment for him.

"It's all right, stay here."

The steely-eyed agent maneuvered his way around the corpses and stopped at a desk to start typing at the computer on it. The screen illuminated, the only light in the room. Saya, around Haji's towering frame, noticed the room was mostly lined up with rows of tall locker-like metal boxes. However, these weren't school lockers. There was computer equipment, there were servers of some sort.

Haji's rough breathing was beginning to sound like deep growling. And Saya held him tighter. When his face lifted his eyes were dilating between their normal color and the glowing blue, blue-red veins were becoming visible on the corners of his eyes, and white fangs were pressing into his bottom lip. His demon hand crushed the metal frame under his grip and he asked, his voice throaty and raspy, "Where's my father?"

"I'm looking that up right now." David's eyes darted about the computer screen as his fingers quickly ran over the keyboard. He pulled out the RAM card from his cellphone and put it into the right slot in the computer. His brow wrinkled.

"Did you learn something?"

"It appears that the American Army has been artificially manufacturing Chiropterans here."

That meant that the Chiropteran at the school and altered Forest had been made there.

"Lovely." Whether Saya was talking about the information David had given them, or the saliva running down Haji's snapping jaws, David wasn't sure. He just continued to work and find the in-tell he needed.

"According to our records, until the Vietnam War, incidents involving Chiropterans were few. Around the world there was around only one incident every couple years. But since that war, the rate has increased significantly."

"Interesting."The one worded replies were irritating, the older man suddenly felt for Julia, who he gave the same kind of answers to often. Haji, groaning and fighting in her arms, was more important to her at the moment and all Haji wanted was to find George.

Haji, though he was still in a haze, he wondered what kind of animal Chiroptera were, but he did know that they were connected to him and Saya.

"Looking at the locations of the incidents, all of them take place where international conflict occurs. Where the American military was involved." David's eyebrows smashed together he said aloud, "In the places where the Chiropterans were reported, the US military was present, and they always used their Far East base as a place of origin to the target areas... Okinawa, here."

The young woman in violet pulled her master's face against her shoulder, comfortingly holding him to her as he murmured incoherently, she muttered, "I was wondering where the party was at all these years..."

"Delta 67? Here?"

"Delta... sixty... seven...?" Haji repeated the unfamiliar phrase, his words hitting the base of Saya's neck.

An abrupt metal beat came from above them. It fell down with the dented sheets from the air ducts from the ceiling. A massive, dark figure crashed down onto one of the server boxes before springing to the floor. At the noise of a growl, Haji's head shot up from it's place on Saya's shoulder. A furious rage burned in his eyes and the contours of his elegant features twisted frighteningly. Saya jumped away from him.

"Fight! Haji Fight!" David shouted, picking up his shotgun and pulling out the RAM card out of the computer and slipped it into his breast pocket.

Savage claws burst from their wrappings. Haji blocked the flesh tearing teeth aimed for his chest. The soles of his sneakers left marks on the bloody floor as he was sent back, their arms locking. He pushed the monster back into a row of tall metal boxes. But it didn't stay down for long, and Haji didn't wait for it to get back up. Taking it by a thick deformed arm, Haji twisted the beast's appendage in his hands. The breaking bones made a sickening sound that had David wincing.

As the monster cried, its other arm swung, the steely claws grazed Haji's cheek before a similar set of talons drove through its wide neck. The high-pitched whine of the Chiropteran cracked all glass in the room. And Haji removed his claws from the beast, stumbling back to cover his ears.

Grimacing David cocked his gun and fired rounds at the Chiropteran, blowing apart it's legs and falling to the ground.

"Abort! Retreat now!"

Saya was aware of his thinking, though Haji was fighting to the Red Shield's standards, he had lost common sense and let himself be injured. Not thinking clearly would kill him, and them. They needed to get him out before he did something foolish.

She took him by the arm and used all her weight to pulling him into the corridor. The three ran down the hallway, only to find it barricaded. They were trapped and the Chiropteran would not be far behind them.

David's eyes searched the walls and found a panel, without thinking twice he hit it and thick iron slab descended from the opening in the ceiling. Another barricade came down behind them, crushing a monstrous searching arm under it as it did.

Haji had been thrashing in Saya's grip, he was calming but still very angry-looking. She brought him to sink against a wall, opposite to the one David was against, dressing a wound on his torso. The younger man's eyes pierced his "Caretaker" questioningly. Blood dripped down his cheek.

"Why did we run?" Haji demanded.

David, dressing his wound skillfully, replied, "On the battlefield, it's kill or be killed. First rule of survival. The second is watch your back, if you don't defend yourself and rely on offensive attacks, you will perish. Remember that," he sighed, "... now we're stuck in here..."

From the closing cuts on his face, blood ran down and touched the corner of his mouth and Saya watched emotionless as he flicked his tongue out to lick it away. Haji laid his head back against the wall, his hands - both monster and human - clenching at his side. He whispered defiantly, smartly, much like his adopted brother, "Isn't this what you wanted me to do? Didn't you want me to fight like this?

"... We wanted a weapon to defeat the monsters, just not another one to deal with."

Silently, Haji's lithe human fingers wrapped around his father's chain, squeezing the cross into his palm. He didn't notice that the cross was cutting into his skin until Saya took his hand and wiped it away with her sleeve. The exact way he had done with her. Their eyes met, he saw his reflection and his eyes widened.

For the second time that night, Saya pulled him against her shoulder, but this time he was quiet.

* * *

The emergency barrier wasn't going to be opened from the inside.

They were going either going to have to open the barricade they had closed to cut off the monster, or just wait. For the wall they were trying to get through could not be accessed with the panel they were stuck with. And they couldn't wait. The Chiropterans were multiplying, evident by the dents in the metal wall.

Saya stood by the panel, for she was the one to hit it when the time came. Haji and David stood shoulder to shoulder. David's gun was pointed and Haji held the cello case on his arm like a shield. The plan was storm and survive. To at least make it to the elevator together. If someone fell - David assured them it would be him - than they would keep going, as long as Haji and the RAM card in David's phone made it out.

"And here we go..." Saya muttered dryly, her palm hovering over the panel. As soon as David nodded, her hand made contact with the button.

The wall rose and both men could see Chiroptera waiting for them just beyond the boundary. Four. Two more than Haji could recall facing, two more to add to the list. He flexed his claws but remembered his place.

Precise gunfire rang out at the same time the noise of metal scraping metal filled the air. They pushed through, almost back to back as they made a break for the elevator. Saya behind them, fended the beasts off, her sword glistened.

Haji couldn't see much above the cello case's lid, except for approaching Chiropterans, and that was why he was confused when one suddenly lost its head.

A man had dashed out of a doorway to the left, he was beating the Chiropteran with his bare hands. With saliva spewing, the monster fell to the side. Out of breath, grey-haired, and hospital gown-wearing, George stood before them.

"Dad..." Haji lowered his shield, but had to turn his attention back to the last monster, which was charging toward them. His eyes turned fierce for a moment as he claws flexed. George caught his breath while his son ripped the thing's heart out.

"And that... is what happens when you go up 'gainst the Miyagusuku men..." George said breathlessly. Clutching his side and hunching over as he huffed.

Putting down his gun, David also caught his breath, while Saya was off to the side, watching indifferently as Haji wasted no time in clasping his father's hand and pulling him into an angled embrace. All traces of animosity disappeared from the boy's face as he held his father tightly. She could almost see a smile on David's face as he looked upon them, she wondered what kind of relationship he had with his own father.

"Easy... Good to see you too..."

When Haji withdrew, there was a dark red spot on the midsection of his already dirty shirt. It took him a second to understand that it had come from George, who was holding his torn stomach with bloody hands. The military man half-smiled before he crumpled to the floor, holding Haji's hand as if it was his lifeline. David moved to kneel beside him.

"Damn, and I thought I couldn't get hurt anymore..." George grumbled, looking at his blood covered palm.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ever heard of D-six-seven? It was in the drip they had me hooked up to and when I woke up, the wound Forest gave me was all healed up. Making my way down here, I ran into a few things and was cut, but all of the scratches healed... except for this one apparently..." George explained, coughing.

"Damn it! There are more!" David was torn from the reunion gone bad, and whirled around, loading the shotgun.

A pack of Chiropterans were advancing down the hall, Saya had moved to hit the button to hail the elevator, but it seemed it was already moving, indicating from the panel above the doors. Unable to contemplate what had happened, Saya turned around to face the new beasts closing in on them, for as the shells of David's bullets fell, she was needed more and more. As was Haji, who reluctantly drew away from his father.

"Do you think your friend is up there, calling the elevator?" Saya asked, between slashing at two of the Chiropterans with her saber.

"No. Lewis has strict orders not to give up back up unless something goes awry." David told her, moving backward to shield George more carefully as Haji pressed farther and blood began to fly through the air. "Watch it Haji! Control yourself!"

Swiftly running her sword through one Chiropteran, and pulling it out again, Saya flicked the blade quickly to rid extra waste from it. She huffed, glaring slightly, inquiring, "What do you classify this situation as?"

David didn't answer. He was too busy trying to use his last bullets wisely. But with the elevator taking its time and George indisposed, the outcome didn't look good.

However, he couldn't help noticing the difference in Haji's fighting. Instead of swinging away meaninglessly like Kai in a street fight, Haji fought like an incredible warrior. He had shoulder the case, instead of using it as a blunt weapon and was using his hands to stop the monsters from getting too close. Haji's martial artistry astounded him and David knew it had become atique because Haji's reason to fight was right behind him. Dying with each second.

Eventually there was only one complete Chiropteran left, the rest laid twitching, or dead on the floor. Saya nodded to the men behind her, telling them she would take the last one while they tended to George.

"I'm afriad, there isn't anything we can do." David's words cut the father and son deeply. He added, "it's either end it now, or let you change George."

Quietly, Haji brought his father's fingers to rest on to crown of his head and pressed down, trying capture the warmth it would flow into him, the way it did when George had done it before. But Haji could only feel his cold, wet fingers and its heavy weight. Bowing his head, the raven-haired young man slipped the crucifix into its true owner's hand. He couldn't let George see him cry, although he didn't know if he was going to for sure, but he could feel the tears brimming in his eyes.

"You're.. you're going to take care of Kai and Riku, right?"

"Of course." David answered.

George chuckled, despite the darkening of his eyes. He shook his head and rubbed his son's hair, "Thank you David, but I was talking to Haji. Won't you do that for me, Son?"

He nodded slowly, unsure of what to to say, or do.

George's hand suddenly clamped around Haji's skull and the older man groaned, the effects of the drug were taking place. He felt himself becoming lost. Changing. A beast, a monster was boiling to the surface, and didn't want Haji to remember him that way. He moved his grip to Haji's shoulders and he squeezed them hard.

"Do it... Please."

"Go on."

A frigid tone told David that the lift had finally arrived, and from behind the metal doors rushed another boy. Kai. And that familiar presence, was what defeated Haji.

"You have to get out! They're going to bomb this place! Julia said 'Option D'-"

"An air strike?"

Kai froze, seeing the blood-drenched figures of Haji and their father. One more fell from his mouth, one sad, almost sob, "Dad?"

"Kai? Hey, Son," George's usually bright eyes were glazing over as he looked at his other boy, the hand he waved toward Kai was already changed into that of a Chiropteran. "David, I believe this is Delta 67."

"What's going on?" Kai cried, falling to his knees beside Haji. But he already understood, his father was becoming a monster; and there was no hope that he would leave this place with them, before the bombing.

"Shush Kai, you make too much noise, Son..." the father of three sons and a missing daughter was fading, he felt it in his morphing bones, he looked to Haji, "Please. Let me die, as your father Haji. Please."

"Why? What's going on?" Kai shouted again.

"Saya..." Haji's voice was like moan, a sad raspy choke of her name, he called her to his side. His eyes were moist as he reached for the scabbard of her sword, "I need your help."

"No! Isn't there something we can do?"

"Kai, let me go..." George begged the red-haired boy. He gazed at his sons with half-wild eyes and held out his hand, "I'm ready..."

Saya pressed the blade of her sword into Haji's hand, he closed his fingers around the sharp surface, while her hand was just above his. The warmth of her fingers aagainst his helped him. Slowly - Kai and David looked away - the sharp tip disappeared into George's chest. The middle-aged man softly grunted in discomfort as he was pierced through the heart. And cracks in his skin began to appear, like none Haji had seen before. A tear hit the surface of George's crystallizing skin, Saya couldn't tell if it was Kai's, or Haji's.

"My son.. No matter what happens, follow the path you're on and accept your past. When things get tough, remember, _Nankurunaisa_. Live for today, but look forward to tomorrow... but don't forget to have fun."

The young man nodded weakly.

"I love you both..." George's last breath was one of inhaling; his hand left his necklace in Kai's palm and when his lips stopped moving, he was smiling.

"Dad!" Kai's scream was swallowed by a metallic crash.

The duct above them came crashing down, followed by another Chiropteran.

_BANG! BANG!_

David fired two of his last rounds at the Chiropterana and sent it crashing to the floor.

"Get to the elevator now!"

"The Chirop-"

"No time, if an air strike is on it's way, then we have to go now!"

When George closed his eyes and his hand broke into pieces in Haji's grip. The boy's head spun and he relied on the ones around him to order him through his haze.

Until the elevator arrived, Haji wasn't was the skilled warrior the Red Shield wanted him to be. When he stepped into the lift, trembling and covered in blood, he was a broken soul, a stranger to himself. Lost without the guiding hand of George, burned by the shun of Kai. And when they rush out of the building and quickly make a hasty exit as the war planes arrive, Haji was as dead as George on the inside. Knowing that in seconds, the building and his father were about to become ash.

And finally, as the car shakes and the bombs drop, when he lays his head against Saya's shoulder for the last time that night and sees a quick glance of Kai passing the car by on his bike, he finally remembers.

He is Haji Novacek, son of George Miyagusuku. The boy on the bike in front of him, with the silver cross flying about his neck, is Kai Miyagusuku. His brother. And Haji wouldn't forget any of that. For he had to live on for his father, and protect his brother.

So he slept. a rush of nostalgic purple flitting across the inside of his eyelids.

* * *

**A/n: LONG chapter, I'm sorry! I wanted the fit everything in here! I hope you enjoyed reading, please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. I Must do It

**A/n: My apologizes for the semi-late update. I don't own Blood+ **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: I Must do It**

* * *

_His view of the aged stone corridor is murky. But the darkness isn't from the nighttime sky, but the thick walls and ceiling; which are inaccessible to the outside, this place, which has never been touched by the rays of the Sun._

Faster_. Haji needed to run faster, he had to catch up to the person ahead of him, who was barely in his sight. However, like the time before, no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't catch up to him. Though his target was walking at a leisurely pace, while he was running as if his life depended on it._

_His footsteps resounded in crashing waves against the dank barriers, which enclosed his surroundings into a passageway._

George!

_His father didn't slow, he didn't stop, he didn't turn. He just continued moving. And no matter how swiftly he sprinted, Haji couldn't meet George's strides and catch up with him._

_There was suddenly an aperture came into view; it was a old, though solid-looking wood door with iron fixtures. Vines wound around its frame, like long cobwebs, patterned and curled with its sacred, undisturbed blooms flourishing in the slight resplendence. He had been there before - in the corridor, close to that door._

No. _The door wasn't to be opened, never to be opened. He knew, he had been told - and had heard - many times that something horrible laid beyond that forbidden portal._

_But, as if to burlesque him, it groaned open._

_Without hesitating, George passed through the dark doorway. Haji stopped running and tried to force the closing door open, but it wouldn't be moved. Bracing himself against the door in an effort to halt its closing, Haji peered through the crevice. Searching for his father._

_He was face down, lying on the floor._

_Kneeling beside him was a figure, Haji couldn't make it out but he assumed it was a person._

_Suddenly, it turned and he caught a glimpse of sharp white teeth and blood smeared cheeks. A bright light of winter moon poured in from above, and before his eyes could register the face -  
_

"-!"

He jerked rather violently, and sat up. His chest heaved as he tried to regulate his breathing. It took him a minute, or so, to realize he had been asleep and he kicked off the thin sheets over him. Swinging his long legs over the side of the bed, he dug the heels of his palms into his eyes.

"... He's gone..." Haji sighed, spearing his fingers through his hair.

A sudden twinge of pain shot up his arm, a metal needle had been sticking out of his forearm, it was misplaced now from his abrupt movement. However, the needle clung to him, taped down by his wrist and connected by a conduit to an IV drip.

There was a circular window next to him, he recognized it as a porthole. He glanced out it and saw an breadth of shimmering navy. In the narrow field of vision, he could see and harbor and boats. They must have been on an anchored ship.

From what he could recollect, he had drifted off on Saya's shoulder on the car ride away from the nature conservatory. He wasn't certain this had something to do to his sketchy memory, though it happened once in a while, therefore he decided not to be too concerned about it. However, Haji wondered by he wasn't back at the clinic.

He grasped the fact that he wasn't still sleeping when he heard the rapping coming from the walls of the foreign room.

It was coming from outside the door.

"Riku! C'mon Riku, open up now."

"That's right Riku, you need to eat something."

"Lewis made your favorite soup."

Those were Kai and Louis' voices.

Haji disconnected himself from the drip and searched for something to wear. His black and grey, hooded pull-over and baggy black shorts were on a nearby side table. He quickly tugged on his bottoms and looped the lap seat-belt-like belt through the loops. Clicking the buckle into place, he looked for a shirt. Finding none, he pulled his hoodie on and opened the door. He peeked out into the hallway and saw the two standing a few doors down.

"Hey Riku, come on, you can at least answer me."

"Kai."

"Haji," Lewis greeted him with a big smile, the overly-large black man waved a bunny, oven mitt wearing hand.

Kai turned toward his older brother, slipping a hand in his back and rubbing the back of his neck with the other one. He said, "You sleep okay? Sorry about the noise..."

"It's all right," Haji replied, smiling faintly. Taking a bit of amenity in Kai's unfaltering crudeness. After a devastating blight, he was back to his usual self. He inquired softly, "What's the matter with Riku?"

"Haver since we told him about Dad..."

Haji gazed at Riku's door with sadness, a silence filled the space as understanding came over him. Lewis was the one to break it, commenting, "'Ey, you know, you slept for almost three days?"

"Really?"

'Yeah, but you're gonna need more rest. It's okay, this is something Riku's big brother needs to help him get through." Kai suddenly realized his folly, and bowed his head slightly. Haji was as much Riku's big brother, as he was Kai's.

Haji only nodded.

"You hungry? I've got enough soup to feed 'da whole ship."

Lewis lead him down the hallway. When they stepped out onto the deck of the ship, Haji had to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight. There was a large opening on the deck of the giant freighter ship. He could see many shipping containers, loaded and stocked from what he could see through the chamber.

* * *

Haji was use to being alone. He didn't have many friends at school, his brothers were always doing something with friends or each other, and George had his business to take care of. But he never ate alone. Dinnertime was the only time it seemed all of the family members were gathered at once. Kai found his way home after getting lost in street violence and thug loitering, and Riku put his studies and video games aside for the evening meal. George told them, "It's important to eat with your family, because when your bellies are full, you want to talk more and now a days, that's the only way for family to talk".

Stirring what soup was left in his bowl, Haji mulled over his father's words and wished that the four of them were sitting around the counter top at _Omoro_; instead of being by himself in the ship's lifeless canteen.

Gradually his head perked at a soft, short pulse emanating through the draft. It was like curious fingers plucking at tightly strung threads on a loom.

The sound came from outside, so he gently placed his dish and silverware in the sink and followed the nose. Haji turned his ear slightly toward the strumming, though there was no real song or melody, he felt as if it was beckoning him to go investigate.

He moved about the ship until the briny air hit him and he felt the warm sun on his face. He spied the shape of a young woman sitting amongst the containers.

She sat on a folding chair, the large amber instrument placed between her legs as she tuned and plucked its strings, and she looked perspicacious and elegant. Seeming to belong to another time, another place, he hesitated to approach her. Timid, due to his inner conflict - of whether or not it was right of him to interrupt her serenity.

His eyes tumbled down to the cello, he thought it so intimate - the cello, something in him felt so strongly toward it. As if it held his history. The same way he knew Saya's past was linked to her sword, every time he had seen her use the saber, she seemed to be complete.

Their histories were deeply knotted together, Haji knew that much.

Perhaps... if he played, his past would emerge from the music?

He must have walked forward subconsciously, because before he apprehended what was occurring, he observed himself before her. At a respectable distance never the less, however he saw he had cast a shadow over her.

"Hm... I didn't know a solar eclipse was going to happen today," Saya's hands laid flat against the cello's strings, and she looked up at him, a wry smile twisted upon her lips. She quirked a brow at him, he didn't say anything but stared at her, she smirked, "I was trying to say, 'Could you stop blocking the sun, please?'."

Haji moved back a few steps.

"Thank you."

"..." He didn't reply.

She eyed him suspiciously, he stood like a soldier at attention, his hands behind his back and feet slightly apart. His lips were pursed, as if he wanted to speak, but was unsure of what to say. She wondered if she should have thrown him a bone and asked what he needed to tell her. (However, she didn't, for the innocently shy expression he was making was quite enjoyable to her.)

"You said, if I wanted you to, you would tell me my past," Haji started, she nodded and he went on, "but I... I'm not sure I'm ready to know yet. I'd like to, but I don't think I'm prepared for it..."

"Hm," Saya smiled at him as she stood, "you know, a person who wasn't ready, wouldn't admit that."

Haji shot her a bemused look as she pushed him down onto her chair by his wide shoulders and moved around to stand behind him. He felt his hair moving and glanced back to see Saya tying it in a low ponytail for him, with a blue ribbon. After, she bent over his shoulder, putting the cello in his hands and moved hers to hover over his. Saya explained, her breath tickling the shell of his ear, "What I knew best about you, is the same as what meant the most to you a long time ago. And was your music-"

He didn't see the smile of satisfaction on her face when she felt him tremble, "-Now pay attention and don't be so stiff."

* * *

_"He's not coming back..."_

When Kai told him that, Riku's world turned black and white and all the color drained from his face. He screamed and accused them of lying to him, and all Kai could do was remain silent. Then Kai put his arms around his baby brother and told him, _"I'm sorry"_. That was when Riku knew it was true, that was when it fell apart for him.

In the passing two days since then, Riku wouldn't let anyone near him. He didn't want to discuss it, he didn't want to talk about anything. He just wanted to mourn, however, it seemed that he couldn't do that either. Kai's words from the day Haji went to retrieve their father, echoed in his head, _"Things are gonna go back to normal." _That's what he was told... but, Riku knew nothing would ever be the same again. Those happy days they took for granted would never return. Neither would George, for that matter.

Unmoving, Riku sat curled on the corner of the bed, his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Hey, Riku. Remember what happened the one time, like a year ago? When we went to the beach with Haji and Dad. And like now, you locked yourself in the car."

Yes, he remembered.

"Haji torn up your favorite book, remember?"

_Fabre's Book of Insects_, that was the book and it had been his very favorite. He had gotten so angry, not that the kind of anger where he'd scream and make a fuss. As much as Haji did now, back then and presently, Riku didn't let his emotions boil over the surface when he was frustrated or angry.

"It was around the time when big bro came to live with us, and he sure didn't act like a big brother. Heh, he was actually kinda like a baby, wide-eyed and curious about everything. If he saw something interesting, he'd find a way to get it. Ha, remember when I convinced him not to take the peel off the banana and he bit into it?

Anyways, you knew he was only trying to look at it and didn't know about how much it meant to you. So you locked yourself in the car because if you took one look at Haji, like me and Dad would, then you'd forgive him. But, you were angry and didn't want to forgive.

You just wanted us all to be happy.

But, do you remember what dad did then? He used rice to paste the pages back together... I'll never forget what he said after that, 'No cry over what is lost, smile about what remains. That's just one of the lessons you'll learn as part of the Miyagusuku family. No matter what is lost, you can still find value in what is left'.

It was around the time I busted my elbow, had to quit baseball, and didn't want to come home anymore. Somehow, Dad's words always stuck to me... and he's gone now. But you've still got your two big brothers, me and Haji. We're still your family."

Kai paused.

"And the one who's probably hurting more than us is Haji, he's the one that helped Dad... pass on."

Riku didn't realize that. His oldest brother had used his own hand to kill their father. He wondered, what did that feel like? It wasn't something Haji wanted to do, he couldn't imagine it was easy for him. And his big brother, now the head of their family, was the only person who could set George free and Haji had to shoulder the weight of that for the rest of his life.

Unaware, Riku eared the sound of melodic music. He lifted his head and lifting the blinds, he looked out his window. He couldn't see very much, but he did see Haji and Saya on the ship's deck.

Haji had the cello between his legs, one arm curled around the neck of it, his bandaged hand keeping the bow to the strings, and Saya leaning over him, and her hands on his, guiding him along. However, it didn't seem to Riku that Haji needed help playing the beautiful, if not sad piece he was. Riku didn't know much about music, but if he had to place the piece, he'd say it was Bach. And that his brother played very well.

His eyes were closed and his face was calm, all except for his lips. They quivered, the way they would if he was sobbing. His mouth was forming words.

"I will do my best... so they can look to tomorrow, with a smile..."

"Tomorrow... with a smile..." Riku repeated what Haji said and gazed out at the horizon with more hope.

The warm sunset light the horizon aflame with a blanket of fire. The four of them had seen it together once before.

_"The sunsetting, makes me kinda sad..."_

_"It makes you sad?"_

_Riku responded affirmatively._

_"What about you Haji, make you sad too?"_

_"... Today was good..."_

_George chuckled and patted the boy's back, and replied, "There's no reason for us to be sad. The sun has to set, so it can rise again tomorrow and have another truly great day. You boys should never be afraid of the future, remember a wise man lives for today, but he always looks forward to tomorrow, Today was great and tomorrow will be better."_

Haji was probably remembering that day as well.

Riku hopped off his bed and put on his sneakers. He walked over to the door, grabbed the handle and slid it open. Kai had been sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, lifted himself up again and turned to his little brother.

"In the end, did Dad say something."

"Er, yeah. He said don't forget to have fun and smile."

So he had been right, Riku grinned.

"That's sounds like him."

"Yeah. He died for us, you know. But no we're going to have to try a lot harder."

"Yup."

Riku repeated Kai's last words to himself to plant them in his memory. Haji was playing his pain out in his music, pain that came from fighting for them. For the sake of their family and many other people also.

He understood then.

* * *

His fingers ached a bit when he thought about it. Haji stopped playing and looked up at the sky through his wet bangs, it had rained for nearly half an hour and they hadn't moved. The clouds were disbursting, but he suddenly felt cold and his hands freezing.

The bandages around his right hand sagged, uncovering his monstrous claws. He let Saya take the bow and instrument from him, squeezing his eyes tight and holding his demon hand to his chest. Haji wasn't ashamed of it anymore, because that hand - he swore on his father's grave - that hand was what he was going to use to cut the Chiropterans down. So he couldn't be afraid of it, he couldn't hide it from his brothers. And he didn't want to. But he did want to learn control and Saya assured him she would teach it.

Haji had his hands on his knees when a warm hand, equally as wet as his own, moved over his and he allowed their fingers to lace. A small arm wrapped around his front and the other hand splayed its digits over his chest. He welcomed the embrace and stiffed a bit when he felt another body press and relax against his persons. Saya's damp hair brushed against cheek.

Was she trying to warm him? Or did she step out of character and try an advance without a sarcastic comment?

"... Do you know the last thing my father told me, before all of this happened?"

"Did he tell you, you were adopted?" Saya muttered drly, her warm gasp heating the reddened top of his ear.

"No. I was aware of that prior. He told me-"

They were interrupted by a certain blond man moving toward them. Haji lifted his eyes to meet David's at the same time Saya's arms tightened around him. Almost possessively. He put his hands over hers in assurance; though he wasn't sure yet what David wanted.

"There's a mission, that involves the both of you."

"I feel special, me too?" Saya's scoff tickled the nape of his neck.

"Yes. Haji can't pull it off himself, so we need you to do the bigger part."

"Fine."

Haji felt her nod.

"We're going to put you undercover as a student at an all-girls boarding school. Haji, we need you close by her, in case of Chiropteran. So you will pose as a gardener, that will give at least _some _access around the campus."

"Oh, High School. Sounds _really _fun. Where?"

"Vietnam."

That wasn't a location Haji was expecting in his answer. However, if David had said Tokyo, or Sappaoro, then there would most likely be a boys' campus sister-schooled to the girls'. Then he would've been a student as well. The location, however, wasn't what troubled him. How was Saya going to fare in that kind of situation? He knew she was strong and smart, but was she prepared for a delicate assignment like that? For someone like David, he imagined, who was most likely use to the sort of thing, it would be easy. But Saya?

"You think Chiropterans are there?"

"That's what you're going to find out. I'm not asking if you're up to it. You have to do this... We also believe the school is owned by the same company that produced Delta 67."

"I see," Haji said quietly, he held Saya closer to him then.

"... So, it's a boarding school?"

"Yes."

"Alright. But if I have gym, and someone steals my things while I'm changing, there _will _be a problem."

David walked away, their agreement was all he needed.

Haji just couldn't stop himself from smiling at the stricken expression David had on his face before he turned around and went back to the cabins. As his smile gradually faded, Saya's cheek pressed against his own and he felt the passing gust of wind unravel the rest of his hand.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I think I'll need a little more feed back for the next though, so please leave your comments :) Also, we all know what Saya was doing in the canon, during the next episode, here you'll find out how Haji got and fared with his _job _:D**


	7. Phantom of the School

**A/n: I'm sorry about the delayed update, I've been sick the last couple of days and am still recuperating. I hope I'm forgiven and that you all like this short-ish chapter.**

**I don't own Blood+ **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Phantom of the School**

* * *

"You want left-handed clippers? Must be hard holding those with your bad hand."

Bad hand? What bad hand? Right. He had forgotten...

"No, I'm all right. Thank you," Haji gripped the small scissors tighter by the handle, it seemed he had gotten use to his right arm being hidden, it was just the attention it drew that always had him snapping back to this new reality.

"Okay, now... what was I saying?" the senior gardener scratched his head through his worn flat cap, before Haji could remind him, he smacked his forehead with the heel of his hand. He said, "ah yes. I remember now, basically you trim the bushes and pull the weeds. Some local workers come by once a week to mow the grass and get the bigger shrubs. All you got to do is prune a little and keep yourself from getting jumped by these girls. Monsters they can be really, trust me I've worked here nearly thirty years. Since I was a young man."

The older man inclined his chin at the students they passed in the hallways, while they made their way to the courtyard; where most of the bushes and flowers Haji were to care for were. Most of the girls didn't mind the old man's comment and gesture, being too busy eyeing the young man, unknowingly proving the elder's point. Haji almost laughed, but didn't due to the flustered feelings he was getting from all the attention. (Girls back in Okinawa would stare as well, but at the least there was Kai and other more well-known boys to take the spotlight.)

When they reached the central garden, Haji couldn't think of it as anything more than a stage he'd be paraded on during his three hour shift. It was surrounded by corridors from each side. Students were already traveling back and forth in the hallways and leaning against the pillars. He figured it was a break time between classes, it was too late for morning classes, yet still too early for noon meals.

The old man lead him to one of the trees that needed to be tended to and began to show him how to snip the leaves and outgrown branches.

He tried to pay close attention, though it was a cover job, he still wanted to do it right. However, his thoughts wandered to other matters that were more important. Such as how his brothers were, and how Saya was. Nearly five days prior, he, David, Lewis, Saya, and Julia had to discreetly leave Kai and Riku behind at the port they were docked at. Today was his second day undercover as a gardener, as well as the second day from being away from the Red Shield group and Saya.

Saya. Today was suppose to be her first day at the school, he had been keeping his eye out for her.

When the elder gardener was done with his spiel, he directed Haji to work on the many rose bushes around the atrium while he took the trees. Haji wondered if he should have offered to take the bigger task, but seeing as he probably wasn't experienced enough, he remained quiet and did what he was told.

Little did he know, as he busied himself with the work, a pair passed through the courtyard. Consisting of a dignified older woman and a new student. Though the teacher was not of any interest for him, the student was a very different story.

Nearly an hour after he had began, the old man tapped him on the shoulder and inclined his head for the boy to follow him. Haji tucked his shears into the front pocket on the green apron he was given to wear and trailed after his senior. The old man sat down on the bench in the middle of the flowered archway, which was placed at the center of the garden, and showed Haji the trays of food and water bottles he had. Apparently it was lunch for them, so he sat next to his supervisor and took his share.

"Rose bushes are looking good, just try not to snip off any of the blossomed buds," the old man said, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Haji nodded in response. "Are you staying on campus with the other staff members? Or do you have family in Hanoi?"

"I'm boarding here. My brothers moved here with me, but..."

The family snapshot in his pocket seemed a bit heavier, he pulled it out and handed it to the elder man.

It was a photo taken back when he first had joined the family. The old man put down his water bottle and squinted to see the picture. In it, Haji was sitting on the pavement in front of_ Omoro_; Riku was on his left with his arm around his shoulders, Kai was on his right doing the same but he had a hand messing up Haji's hair, and George was behind them with his big arms around all his sons. They were laughing, all of them.

"Heh, little brothers, I see. That man in the back your father?"

"Yes, sir."

"I can tell, the little one has his smile, the middle one has his eyes, and you've got a little of everything. Did he move you all here?" the elder said, handing the picture back. Haji didn't correct him about George's actual non-biological relations to them.

"No... He passed on, not too long ago."

"Sorry about that. My father and mother died when I was around your age too. During a bombing near Laos, after that I moved here to Hanoi," he and Haji both nodded, understanding to a degree of each other's pain.

When they were finished eating in silence, Haji went back to work while the elder man took their empty trays back to the kitchen, as well as fetch a set of hedge clippers. He sought the time of being left alone, and classes being in session, to check in with David.

"Have you met with Saya yet?" David asked.

Haji replied, "No. Not yet."

"Keep an eye out for her and check around the grounds tonight. Have you noticed anything suspicious so far?" David sounded tired, Haji wondered if he had rested at all since they arrived in Vietnam.

"No."

"Well keep a low profile and keep looking."

"I understand."

The young man hesitated to ask about his brothers a tad too long, and they ended their conversation. He slipped the small phone back into the pocket of his slacks and went back to his job. Right on time, for the bell rang again and the old man returned. The students filed out of their classrooms and began passing through the courtyard, some lingering around for break. He tried to concentrate and do the best he could.

Girls were resting against the pillars gossiping, or roaming the passageways in pairs. Stealing long glances at the young gardener, who moved and stood with natural grace that he seemed to not notice in himself.

Haji attention was drawn at a not-so-discreet mention of him,

"- No one has really seen him clearly. But I think he must look like _him_," an airy, almost sighing voice commented.

"Oh, you think so?"

He mentally scolded himself as his scissors slipped and snipped one of the roses at the bud, he knew that sarcastic, inquisitive second voice. The young man regained his composure by holding up the rose he had cut and examined it, all the while looking for her in his peripheral vision.

Saya stood with a brunette girl by one of the pillars. Her friend pushed up her round glasses and clasped her hands together, as if she was praying, and flushed while she stared at him. Saya, on the other hand, leaned against the closest pillar. Her arms were crossed over her chest, she had a mild, but prominent lopsided grin on her face, she also gave him a sly look that told he that he would hear about this later on.

Haji kept his face emotionless when he thought it was safe to glance over at her, he lifted his head slowly and turned himself a little in her direction. The other students squealed, and he wished he hadn't done it.

Suddenly a long, bony finger was thrust into his chest. The old man was before him, at the same moment he had spread the rose's petals with his thumb, with a not-so-pleased expression on his creased face, "You're not suppose to cut that one."

"... I'm sorry," Haji replied, guise indifferent and tone naturally soft, even though he was embarrassed of being caught. He sat the bloom in the breast pocket of his collared shirt and went back to work, exchanging a knowing look with Saya.

After classes were done for the day, most students retired to their dormitories. Since the boarding arrangements and the school environment were located in the same place, and perhaps because most of the students didn't just hang around and relax, they went back to their rooms to study. Saya noticed a majority of them were daughters of important people, such as company heads and government officials, and they were much more focused on schoolwork than usual high school girls. Though, she knew it had been a long time since she had gone to a high school, and thought maybe things were different this time around.

However, not being out in the open was also nice.

The sun was setting when she met Haji, and they were the only two in the garden. It was a peaceful time of day, where the sun and the Earth kissed at the horizon, and from inside the gazebo at the center of the gravel pathway, they heard heard the birds chirping and crickets singing about the heat.

Haji shifted his weight to his arms as they balanced him against the rail of the little structure, he watched her finger the petals of the flowers growing on the gazebo.

"Have you been looking around?" she asked.

"Not yet, I haven't gotten the chance," he said, pulling at the collar of his shirt, cursing the Vietnam humidity. He was sweating quite profusely, although it was hard to see the dampness as more than shine on the fair flesh on his neck and cheeks.

"I see," Saya nodded curtly, "I heard about this crazy legend, about a phantom running around here and collecting girls with black hair. Do me a favor a keep an eye out for blue roses, maybe then I'll be safe."

He was amused, but didn't smile.

"There isn't such a thing as blue roses, and if there were, why would I need to worry about them?" he inquired.

"They say the Phantom leaves them for his victims."

"I see..."

Haji followed each of her steps as she walked around the small space, her long uniform garb, an _ao dai_, was slitted on the sides. The slits ran up to her waist, where one could see the pants she wore under. He caught a silvery shimmer reflect off her side and stepped closer. She stopped moving and looked down at where his eyes were, she pulled up the side of her over-were and revealed one of his daggers. He took it from her and turned it in his hand, then raised a brow at her.

"I can't walk around with my sword, thank you very much, and I won't be defenseless. Especially if I'm going up there," she gestured to the bell tower in the distance, "supposedly that is where the phantom kills his victims."

His ears turned pink at that over looked detail, which seemed very important now that it was brought to light. Flustered, he abruptly thrust the weapon back at her to take. She rolled her eyes and put it back into place, better hidden this time. She then turned toward the cathedral, where they would find the way up to the tower. Haji was uneasy, but followed her anyways.

Inside the cathedral, it was cold and dim.

He saw, in order to get to the entry of the bell tower, they had to walk up the flight of stairs Saya was leading him to. Still uneasy, he automatically reached for her hand as they passed through a shadowy section of the room, where the light didn't touch. Saya shot him a smug look, smirking at him, and tightened her fingers around his.

Blocking their way was a felt rope, such as the ones you'd find at a movie cinema.

Haji helped her cross it, but then looked down into the interior of the cathedral and he felt his hand yank her back on reflex of what he saw.

"What are you doing? Students aren't allowed here... and neither are most of the help."

Saya reorganized the official-looking woman below, she stepped back onto the other side of the rope and maneuvered herself in front of Haji, as if to hide his towering frame behind her much smaller one. (Although, to Haji, her attitude and the way she carried herself seemed make her presence much bigger than her actual size.) The girl replied, "I'm sorry."

The young protector took her impassive charge by the wrist and hurried down the steps, avoided crashing into the teacher, and out the entrance from which they came. Once back in the main garden, Saya released him and shook her head, not pleased at being caught.

"You know, if David hadn't enrolled me, we could have just gone in and looked at night and not have to deal with this," she stated dryly, crossing her arms over her chest, "oh well, I suppose curfew is soon and I have to get back. Where are your arrangements?"

"North building, second level," Haji told her in his soft-spoken voice. He sat on the rail, his knees apart and hands folded in his lap, unsure of what to make of the events that had just ensued.

Saya nodded and said, "There's a corridor that connects our buildings, we'll meet there tonight and go look around up there in the bell tower," after he agreed, she turned and walked out of the garden, but at the last second, she turned and commented with a small grin, "Haji, I like your new look. You should think about wearing an apron more often."

He flushed again, but this time the color wasn't limited to his ears.

* * *

Haji was exhausted, the heat from the day had taken its toll on him. He was use to warm conditions, however he wasn't use to being so covered all the time. (He should have asked David about the precautions to take for his job. Such as substituting he gardener's outfit of a long-sleeved white shirt for a shorter-sleeved shirt.) But he couldn't sleep when his real assignment had to be done.

The hallway he was to meet Saya in seemed to be long and ominous, there were large windows that drew in the light from the moon, and created shadows down the corridor until it was completely black at the end, which was invisible to him. Haji stood beneath one of the high windows, in a place where the shadows hid him, but close enough to the light to see. As he waited for her, the young man unraveled his hand, in case they met any... obstacles during their search.

Suddenly, from the view the windows had of the bell tower, he spied a bright light in the tall spire. Something - someone, was moving about up there. Haji glanced down the dark hallway and thought briefly. If he went ahead, he could run into trouble that he possibly couldn't handle, but if he didn't, then he could have let their lede slip away.

Haji didn't notice that he left his bandages behind him on the corridor floor.

The temperature had dropped significantly with nightfall, he buried his fists into the pockets of his cardigan as he approached his destination. He noticed the double doors to the staircase up was ajar. He went on cautiously.

The staircase was winding, coiling upwards before him as he walked. When his foot came down on the top step, the boards beneath his heel and gave a chilling groan.

Haji's heart pounded as his eyes flickered around in panic.

The large, golden bell reflected the moonlight, as well as the light of a candlestick on the windowsill. Its flame writhing and fighting to stay aflame. He froze, if there was a a candle lit, then someone had to have lit it-

Suddenly he was in the darkness and there was a loud creak, something dropped to the floor behind him.

Haji spun and found himself face to face with something that looked like a bat, nearly as tall as himself.

Could it have been?

The Phantom from the school myth?

He didn't give the thing anytime to advance, let alone explain itself. He moved in on the figure, slashing at it with his claws. The "Phantom" moved and the two found themselves in a dance, both moving at incredible speed. Haji could feel his sharp talons pierce the figure's being a few times, but he moved much faster than he did. He forced the mystery ghoul into the small pocket of light hitting the wall, and if they weren't engaged in combat, he would have laughed.

In the light, Haji saw the Phantom was dressed much like a stereotypical vampire. With a long cape and mask, he could have been mistaken for an actor in a play, rather than a terrifying enemy.

Blood flew in the air as his opponent's cape fluttered, he jumped to the window and bared white, teeth flashed at him. The Phantom growled and Haji responded with a strike to the face. He jumped away after attacking and watched the Phantom reel back, clutching his face and crying out. Haji had torn open his cheek and part of his ear. The young man watched with narrowed eyes as he watched the Phantom clutched his face.

Haji's eyes widened when he the Phantom removed his hand from his face.

Bright crimson blood ran down his face, but Haji couldn't find any blemish on the man's face. He was completely healed.

"Chiropteran!"

The Phantom grinned in returned, however it didn't last long, replaced with a frown. In streaks of blue. The cloaked figure sprang upwards, and he reappeared again, grabbing onto the beams on the cieling. And in his place, was a slender shape.

Eyes glowing red and sword in hand-

"Saya!"

"Saya..." the Phantom breathed her name, growling, his hawk-like eyes running up and down her lithe form.

Saya only glared back and charged at him.

Suddenly, Haji was watching them stalk and lunge at one another. The Phantom cackling and twirling about, teasing Saya, who swung at fleeting openings and recoiled when his gloved hands reached for her. When one finally landed a blow, a chill was sent down his spine and rage filled his chest. Blood smeared the beautiful girl's face and he saw her grimace. Haji's eyes were intense with cobalt fire, he pointed his demon talons and aimed for the caped man.

The Phantom narrowly escaped Haji's sharp claws, however he wasn't lucky enough to evade Saya's saber.

Saya gritted her teeth and the sound of something solid, hitting another solid resounded in the air. Like confetti, shreds of the Phantom's sleeve fell in ribbons. His exposed arm was inhuman and the tough skin was unharmed by the blade. From the force of their crossing, the Phantom stumbled back, his arm flying about.

Haji surpassed Saya and swiped wildly at the Phantom, taring his cape and cutting his face. Closer and closer, they moved toward the bell. The dark-haired young man seized his enemy with his human hand and quickly impaled the Phantom through the stomach, then kicked him back.

"-!" Haji grasped his ears, the Phantom's arm connected with the giant bell, his eardrums ached as the bell's chime ran through him. But his glare didn't waver, nor did he hesitate to mouth something that surprised himself,_ "Mine."_

Haji caught the retreating man's lips move also, but there was no sound. He bowed to Saya, and leaped out the belfry by the window with the moon lighting his figure. They both ran to follow him, but found nothing when they looked down.

The school's quite real "myth" was gone.

Saya was panting, trying to catch her breath as she sat down on the windowsill, planting her sword on the floor to lean on. She was mumbling and shaking her head incoherently. At the feel of a warm sleeve, she glanced up from under her bangs.

Haji knelt before her, using his sleeve to clean her bloody cheek.

His eyes weren't as fiery as before, though not entirely back to normal. When the blood was gone he lifted her chin with a clawed finger and he half-smiled at her. He said, "You're all right, *xiǎo yī, aren't you?"

She was taken back.

He was remembering, that was something the Red Shield would have liked to know, though Saya wasn't sure she wanted to report it back. The Chevalier, however, was a different story.

Saya lead Haji down the stairs of the bell tower, knowing she would be up all night, haunted by the violent, unwanted reunion she had been through that night.

* * *

**A/n: Good? I need feedback. It healed me when I was sick. Lol. If you guys love me, you'll do send more in :)**

***xiǎo yī - means "little one" in Chinese (traditional). Why'd he call her that? Is it a pet name he use to call her by prior to the events of this story? Karl and Saya have met before? All will be revealed in time...**


	8. The Dance

**A/n: So this chapter closely follows the novelization of the series, rather than the Anime. In the novel, the episode, "I Want to See You", was lightly covered but there was no confrontation with Karl. However, the scuffle will be mentioned. And skips right to the next episode, "After the Dance". **

**I hope this doesn't confuse anyone. Please enjoy.  
**

**I don't own Blood+ **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: The Dance**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Haji was a little disoriented after that first night. Since then, he had been on edge and more observant. (Saya kindly had describe it that way, when in reality, she would call him paranoid.)

When a noise startled him at night, he wouldn't hesitate to go investigate and if he found nothing, he'd stay awake for a while anyway. At every chance he had, he'd search the grounds in his perimeter and try to investigate as thoroughly as he could. David had even become aware of his unspoken paranoia, what with the frequent phone calls and every cellphone photograph Haji took of things he thought were suspicious. It wasn't that David and Saya thought he was wrong to take his task so seriously, it was that he was taking it as far as he was and it was effecting him negatively. But they decided it would be worse on him to say anything.

However, the day before, they were rewarded for all of their hard work.

Thinking about it, she was was both glad and angry. (Though after classes were out, she was free to crush the flower left on her desk, beneath her heel. And that did make her a bit less angry.) _Still playing his games... _She had thought at first sight of the sapphire rose; discreetly shaking her head side to side in disapproval. Attempting not to draw anymore attention to herself. The burgundy eyed girl let a smile slip upon her lips when she thought of the astonished look her classmate, Anna Maire, had gotten when her roommate had pointed out the rose on her desk. That it had kept her entertained for the rest of the day.

That lunch period, one of her friendly classmates, Alison had told her of the rumored place where the blue roses were said to grow. And once night fell, Saya and Haji made their way to the off-limits rose garden, growing on the side of isolated church.

Haji wasn't sure of how to get across, seeing as there was a gaping cliff separating the church - which was really just cylindrical walled gazebo - from the campus, with no pathways to help people cross. Much to her own amusement, Saya had to take him by the arm and leap the rift by means of her... supernatural abilities. They were in the air for around fifteen seconds before landing gracefully on the other side, and he had clung to her harder than a panda cub to its mother. She promised him she would teach him how to do it on his own. (However, not before they had to get back to the school the same way they had left it.)

The two of them carefully weaved through the over-grown grass and dried rose bushes, to reach the small gazebo, when the door came into view, the moonlight caught the cool hue of the roses growing along the building. Saya and Haji had exchanged a glance, it was another rumor proved true. The door of the church was a gate. And as Haji pushed it opened, the metal creaked, but not loud enough for him to not catch Saya saying:

"God... I _hate _roses..."

He had thought it humorous and chuckled as he was the first to descend down the ladder; however, when he reached the bottom, he threw the rose he had been hiding in his sweater away, before she started down as well.

The room was empty and cellar-like, the air cool and opposite to the humid breezes outside the gazebo.

Yet, when Haji took a closer look around, he noticed another barred entrance. On the other side was a large, metal shipping container. There was an ID number on its side: 721226. Before he could take a picture of it with his phone, a bright light suddenly appeared at the top of the building. Saya and Haji had quickly looked at one another and swiftly tried to find a place to hide themselves.

"If someone is down there, come out now." It was Ms. Lee, the headmistress of the school, and it would have been Saya's second act of rebellion, if they were caught. Saya most likely wouldn't have been punished lightly and Haji probably would have been fired.

Acting fast, Saya noticed a blind spot from the opening above. She shoved Haji back into the wall and pressed herself tightly against him, thinking if the two of them were closer in their hiding place, it would have been more fool-proof. They both held their breath for the duration of Ms. Lee's investigation. Saya, because she was fairly certain that even the slightest breathing noise might have sent Ms. Lee down into the cavern. While Haji's lack of breathing was due to the natural reaction of the skin underneath his collar flushing, and the heat rising between the two of them. (In the back of his mind, he hoped they were far enough apart so she didn't notice the... strain.)

Once the light disapeared, the pair knew it was safe and Haji quickly distanced them and took a photo of the container for David.

They called David after making their way back to the corridor that connected her dormitory and his living space, he had informed them that the proper name to give the "Phantom" was not "Chiropteran", but "Chevalier" and that David himself would find a way into the school to get a look at the container for himself. The two of them were to continue their undercover operations for the time being. (Much to Saya's displeasure.)

At the moment, Saya and the rest of her class were on the annual field trip to Hanoi. They were to tour the war museum, not something she was looking forward to at all. However, the day was young and the group was allowed an hour, or so of time to go about the town before the museum. The dark-haired young woman had planned with... the "gardener" to meet outside the museum.

She slipped away with stealth only she seemed to possess and found him sitting beneath one of the palm trees, on the lawn in front of the building. Haji sported light colored clothing due to the heat, tan cargo shorts, white beater, and a light white hoodie. Saya startled him with a laugh, he had put his hood up in an attempt to not be noticed by the other students. When he realized it was Saya, Haji sighed and relaxed again. She smirked and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"Giving yourself a break after all this stress?" Saya added with sarcasm, "because you _really _don't deserve it..."

Haji laid his head back against the tree, revealing his face from under the hood. Sweat clung to his forehead and he was completely serious, he replied, "I know... I didn't feel comfortable being at the school, without you there."

Saya bit the tip of her tongue and squeezed her eyes shut, she shouldn't have said that. He brought his head down once more, hiding again. She gently pulled the hood off his head and mussed his hair. His face was especially somber then. Her expression softened and she rolled her eyes, saying, "What do you plan to do today, if you're not working."

"I actually thought about seeing David and my brothers, but David made it clear not to see them until our assignment was done. Now, I'm not sure... the older gardener told me there was to be a dance later on this week," Haji commented, not-so-causally.

The school girl, who had been in the dark about said ball, blinked and eyed him carefully, "I see. And...?"

There was pause. And slowly, Saya realized that the light blush on his face was from more than the hot weather, her impassive face broke into a sly grin and she chuckled. Haji sank lower against the tree's trunk, pulling his hood on again. She pulled it off once more, and plopped down next to him, tucking one leg under the other. Saya nudged him, "Should I ask you? Or are you going to do it?"

"I wasn't saying..."

"Yes you were."

"... I don't think you should go alone, in case the Phantom is there," that wasn't a _complete _lie, "I should be close by to help. And I thought, since the landscaping staff isn't allowed in, unless escorting an invited guest... I would be your... escort."

"Date," she corrected, her smile fading from a smirk, to a small teasing smile.

"... I didn't say that."

"Well even if we did go, I don't think I can show up in sundress, I'm sure it isn't that kind of party," Saya thought for a moment, "actually. No, I think I'll wear that. It should be fun to see Ms. Lee's face when I walk in. Alright."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Saya's roommate, Min, calling for her, "Saya! C'mon, the tour's starting!"

They both were on their feet then, brushing themselves off. For a moment, they stood awkwardly looking at one another, unsure of how to part. (It was really a question of whether to shake hands, or wave.) Haji nodded and gave a small wave before heading off into the other direction, Saya joined Min and her friends in the museum. The four other girls gave her a stare that told her that they had seen her with Haji, and that she would get an ear-full about meeting with the suspected "Phantom".

Upon approaching, Min opened her mouth to say something, but Saya walked right by her.

"No, he isn't the Phantom," she would know. The other girls hurried to keep up with Saya, and when Alison tried to ask another question, she said, "yes, I know him personally. No, I will not introduce you. He can do that himself when we're at the dance. And yes, I asked him to the dance."

Her friends didn't ask anymore questions after that.

* * *

Haji didn't look as level-headed as he had the last time they had mentioned the ball, in fact, he was quite unhinged. Saya saw his eyes darting about, his fingers twitching, and his right hand shaking a bit. She winced a little, Haji had been relatively piqued from the most current confrontation with the Phantom. The young woman thought twice about attending the dance, for his sake, though in the end she knew he wouldn't hear any of it.

He was turning his face when the ballroom lights caught the layered, freshly textured skin, which extended from above his left eyebrow to his cheekbone. (Sadly, Haji had to learn, even with their incredible healing powers, Chiropteran claws left scars.) As she approached him, she fought the urge to affectionately brush her fingers over his healed wound.

All of the tension around him seemed to dissipate when she slipped her arm around his. Haji blinked and looked down at her, suddenly aware of her presence, she decided to smile genuinely at him and he forced one back. They didn't greet one another, but he did put his free hand over the one she had on the crook of his arm, and she used her free hand to pat it gently. After, Saya inclined her head toward the cafeteria and the two moved out of the garden and into the building.

The appearance of the normal cafeteria had been made into a glitzy, impressive ballroom. With the tables removed, a crowd of parents, guardians, and other important people were free to have space to socialize. They were all dressed formally for the occasion, and Saya sighed inwardly. Her original plan of wearing her causal sundress had fallen through when Min had discovered it, the girl wouldn't let her leave the room unless she borrowed one of her own dresses. (Now, she was just a tad glad Min had done so - not that she cared about what any of these people thought.)

There was an orchestra present, the music playing inviting people in, as well as to dance. In the midst of his chaotic thinking, Haji vaguely placed the piece being performed as a waltz. The two of them walked deeper into the ballroom and his eyes caught a glimpse of cello amongst the instruments, his fingers ached, he wanted to play as well.

Most students were already present when they arrived, and now the girls were beginning to cause a scene. Whispering and pointing not-so-discreetly at them. Most above all, there were gazes of darker thoughts put on him. Saya was sure most of them were thinking of ways to get him alone, so she held tighter to his arm. Where as Haji suddenly felt like he had been dipped in blood, chained to a stake, and locked in a room full of hungry Chiropterans.

He shifted his eyes away from the people, who seemed to be gathering around them, and put them on his feet as they walked.

He thought perhaps he was being a little too shy, though he would also admit to being self-conscious. The other men and young men in the room were dressed more elegantly, dapper in custom tuxedos and suits with brand names and all the bells and whistles they could ever need. He on the other hand, was dressed in a collared, white dress shirt with the tail hanging out, black slacks, and a knee-length trench coat. His hair was left down and flowing to his slightly slouching shoulders. Haji had purchased his clothes in Hanoi - before attacked by the Phantom - and even acquired a tie. (It wasn't until he was getting dressed that he remembered he couldn't tie, a tie.)

A small smile quirked upon the blue-eyed boy's lips, as he thought of what the students of Koza Commerical High school would say, if he and Kai showed up dressed the way he was. While to the high-brow individuals at this party looked down on him for his inferior clothing, in Okinawa, people would've assumed they were either going to a funeral, or a wedding. At the school dances, students showed up in T-Shirts and shorts, or tank tops and skirts; due to the hot nights and more... "contact" dancing.

"Contact" dancing, Haji shook his head slightly, remembering the time Kai's friends had come over and were dancing in the basement. In particular, he recalled a certain Mao Jahana. She was a competitive, out-spoken, shameless girl - the perfect girl for Kai. She wasn't shy about being the first of the few girls to get up and "dance" with Kai. She had even tried to dance with him.

Saya gave him a inquisitive look when he shivered slightly, he was certain _that _kind of dancing wasn't going to happen at this ball.

"Saya, over here!"

Glasses, brown hair in an up-do, Min waved to them from her spot near the back corner. Alison, as well as their other close friends, Chen and Beni and a few others were there also. Accordingly, all of them were in dressed and those with long locks had put their hair up.

"You're late," Min stated with her hands on her hips, however, her slightly frustrated expression softened when she looked at Haji, "and I guess I understand why now... I'm Min."

"Haji," he replied after each one of them introduced themselves to him.

"No, sorry. It's not his fault, he was here before me. It's been a while since I've been dressed up," Saya said truthfully, she glanced at Haji and tried to make him smile,"but then again, boys don't really have to try that hard to look nice. Do they, Haji?"

Success. The corner of his mouth pulled up, "On the contrary, I did try very hard. I wanted to..." he trailed off, tugging on his collar and unintentionally looking her up and down, forgetting where they were for a moment, "measure up..."

The way he gazed at her, Saya suddenly wanted to check her appearance in a mirror. (Hm, so he was still the only person to make her feel this way...) He looked at her as if she was the most stunning thing he had ever seen in his life, not that she was disagreeing, or agreeing with him. Although she had primped herself to be more than decent.

Saya cleared her throat and his eyes met hers again, she was flushing slightly.

"I look okay," she stated a matter of factually.

"You look great," Beni corrected her before Haji could, taking a drink from the glass she held.

"Yeah, Saya, you don't know what you're talking about," Alison chimed in with Chen and Min nodding in agreement.

Rolling her eyes, Saya quieted down about her appearance, consciously brushing a hand across the hem of the dress she was wearing.

Out of the dozen, or so gowns Min offered to lend her, she settled on a particular dark dress. The dress was sleek, nearly onyx with a deep violet shone to it, the hem stopped mid-thigh; and there was a black, ribbon-esque strip down the front and back, with minimal ornamentation around the middle. She chose what was easiest to move in, however, not for dancing - but hunting. Her hair was straight and styled; and she wore close to no make up.

"Uh, oh," Chen, the most mousy appearing to Haji, said softly as she looked beyond them. She shrank behind Beni, like a child looking for cover from an intimidating stranger.

All heads in the group turned to where Chen had been looking and everyone, besides Haji and Saya, either stiffened, glared, or did both. Haji didn't really understand what was happening, and though she wasn't doing anything like the rest of her friends, Saya didn't look pleased either.

A very flaxen girl and her entourage were advancing in their direction. As if having walked out of a fairy tale book, the leader was a fair-haired princess in her glowing, embellished dress. She was neck-to-ankle in jewelery; therefore, with every step, she glittered. Many of the other men in the room were stealing long looks at her, and many of the other students gazed at her in either jealousy, or envy. (Haji thought he might go blind from glare of her beading.)

There was something about this girl that reminded Haji of Mao, only the way these girls in his group were acting, made him believe Mao would be a saint compared to this more gaudy girl.

"Why, isn't it the girl who received the blue rose? The Phantom's choice... strange she would choose such a... _lascivious _dress to wear," the blond young woman commented, dropping the adjective as if none of them were intelligent enough to figure out what it meant, while she eyed Saya with a critical stare. "And look, is this our mysterious Phantom?"

Haji's jaw tightened. He wasn't in the mood to be socializing, let alone have someone he held close to him affronted before him. In addition, the girl even had the gull to give him "the eye" right after, fluttering her false eyelashes at him and acting coy and innocent behind her fan. He had half a mind to snap at her; then correct her accusation by pointing out her own behavior toward him was far more coarse, compared to Saya's dress.

However, he didn't need to do a thing, for Saya could fend for herself.

The shorter girl smiled a little too friendly, bordering on mockingly, she replied, "That's _exactly _what I was trying to go for, thank you."

"Now hold on a second! For your information, Anna Marie, I'm the one who loaned that dress to her!" Min snapped, her hands on her hips again and face red with anger, Alison put a hand on the glasses-wearing girl's shoulder to restrain her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I apologize, _if_ I offended you, " Anna Marie turned back to Saya, her free hand extending toward her, "but in all honesty, you really should try to make yourself pretty, no one can see you beneath your bangs. Let's fix that-"

Anna Marie's gloved fingers never touched Saya's hair.

The girls abruptly were staggered by what had happened in between; the Phantom's chosen one was pulled into the arms of her barely acknowledged escort. He had taken her by the waist and held her close against him, whilst using his bandaged hand to move the hair out of her face himself. Flickers of sapphire flames burned in his steely orbs as he tucked her bangs behind her ear, Saya saw possessiveness - as well as the point of annoyance he had reached. She brushed soothing fingers across the back of his hand.

A sudden announcement was made and chatter ceased, it seemed that the dancing had started.

With his arm around Saya's small shoulders, he kept her close to him as he turned them away. Haji didn't give anyone a chance to say farewell, or ask what they were doing, or where they were going, but he did pause as they passed Anna Maire.

"You shouldn't talk about things that aren't your business, you also shouldn't speak ill of the object of affection belonging to one you wish to charm. Enjoy the dance," he bit out the last three words in a very Saya like, and un-Haji like way.

While he lead her to the other side of the room, Saya looked back over her shoulder. Those present during the entire exchange stared after them in astonishment, Saya almost laughed aloud when she saw that Anna Marie had dropped her fan. Eventually, some were asked to dance by visiting guest and others went off to find their own partners.

Once in a less crowded part of the room, Haji released her and set his back against one of the walls and exhaled sharply. Saya smiled wryly at him and kept her hand on his, it seemed to help keep him calm.

After he seemed less annoyed, she smoothed his long locks back and grasped him by the ears with an arched eyebrow.

"Your 'object of affection', hm?" Saya teased him lightly, He straightened up like pin after that, his eyes snapping wide and ears bright scarlet. She could see him thinking of a way to get around the truth that had been said. She linked their fingers together slowly, "Just hold my hand and keep an eye out, alright?"

His lips parted slightly, but in the end he kept his mouth shut and he did as he was told. Keeping vigil and scanning the crowd for the Phantom, Haji was confident that knowing his true identity would make it easier to spot him.

Minutes went by unnoticed and the unusually familiar pair could barely feel any drag of time, for although they had a serious assignment, the comforting silence (And all around - _good_, feelings that wrapped around them.) separated the two from the intensity of the situation and the rest of the world. Saya took the opportunity to be close to him when she saw it, gently lying her head against his arm (When she couldn't reach his shoulder.) and swaying softly in time with the music. To her, being able to be close to him without pushing the limits, it was more rare and treasured than seeing a meteor shower was to a teenage couple. Even if Haji was tense and focused on getting the Phantom and returning to his family, she still treated the moment as something special.

Eventually, the one-sided period of contentment came to the end. The presence of another came from behind Saya.

"Enjoying yourselves, I see."

"David?"

It was him. His hair was neatly combed back and he wore a tuxedo, rather than being unkempt and in his depressing suit. He didn't seem too pleased to find his fellow agents standing around, rather than going around and searching for the target. However, the strict teacher feeling he usually carried was not put to use, he seemed a little less tense and they could tell he wasn't too angry with them.

"The Phantom?" David asked.

"We haven't seen him since the other day..." Haji said, fingering his scar.

David nodded, "I didn't expect you here, Haji. I thought perhaps you'd be on look out around the campus," he said, gesturing to doors.

The striking young man dug his hands into his pockets and averted his eyes, admitting, "I... I didn't feel comfortable being alone without Saya. I asked her if I could escort her."

"I see."

"Do you think the Phantom might not show up tonight?"

Haji was suddenly aware of the woman at David's side. It wasn't his attention to ignore her, but when he realized it was Julia beside David, his jaw almost came unhinged

Her dress was very revealing, though tastefully so. It showed off a lot of skin and clung to it as well. Out of courtesy, he tried not to stare too long and kept himself from appearing as uncomfortable as he really was with this whole situation.

"I'm not sure," David scanned the room quickly, "Haji. When you see the Phantom tonight, you have to kill him."

"I understand."

"Right now, I'm going to the cellar. I need to look for the container you told me about. Julia, you know what to do," David stated before taking his leave, Julia gave him a nod and he turned and exited the ballroom.

Haji watched him go and the thought of another confrontation with the Phantom. His demon hand began to tremble again, until Saya laced their fingers together again and patted his arm. He looked down at her and nodded in thanks. He was glad that David didn't order them apart, he wasn't sure what would happen if they weren't together.

"Are you nervous?"

"-?" Haji turned away from his companion, to see Julia was still there with him. She smiled at them, and he replied, "our last encounter with the Phantom... didn't end very well..."

"Well, I'm sure Saya won't let anything bad happen to you again," Julia exchanged an understanding glance with Saya. Said young women snickered silently, as Haji stiffened when Julia reached out and swept the back of her hand over his wound. He winced a little, his eye closing under her touch. The beautiful scientist, took her hand back when he cringe lightly, she told them, "relax. Being so tense won't help you. I'm going to take a look around, just act naturally. Why not dance?"

Saya looked at Haji in question, also wondering why they hadn't done that yet.

He tugged on his collar again.

"I don't know how..."

The two women exchanged another glance and Saya nodded, "I'll help him."

Julia beamed in amusement, she paused and commented before disappearing into the crowd, "By the way, you two look very nice tonight."

"Thank you."

They watched her go, and a smile threatened to curl on his lips. As Julia left, he could hear her mutter about how _someone _should have been complimented that night. He was pulled from his thoughts by Saya, who was literally pulling him by the cuff.

"Saya?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"Russia."

"... Where are we going?"

Rolling her eyes as if she was dealing with a stubborn child, she replied, "To do our job. There are more people on the dance floor, some we haven't seen yet. Don't worry, we'll just stand close by. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to, Haji."

He wondered if Saya wanted to dance badly. If so, he would feel very erroneous for keeping from having a small amount of fun. Had Saya known his thoughts, she'd laugh, he was completely unaware of her real idea of entertianment was.

They found a small opening toward the far left corner of the dance floor, just as the first song ended.

Saya rubbed his hands while they searched, with every face that did not fit, he seemed to become more unnerved. She herself had looked through the mob of guests and knew their target wasn't present. Inside, she knew that it was wrong not to inform Haji and the rest, but the selfishness in her heart was more powerful at the moment.

Was it wrong for her to want one night, truly by Haji side? Yes. And she was aware of it.

Among the young guests, there was a burst of excitement, Haji went rigid and Saya squeezed his arm. They moved quickly to investiage at the sound of, "Look, a blue rose!"

Around a dozen girls were in a loose ring around the center of attention, to keep constant view. Even Anna Maire, who was quite tall, had to stand on her toes to see what the fuss was all about. Saya and Haji smirked a little.

"Could it be-?"

"But I thought Saya's date was-"

'The Phantom?"

Saya, even in her nearly two inch heels, couldn't see over the crowd. However, she wasn't too excited to see who the hoopla was about. She knew of only one person that could have a real rose, and he was not present. She figured it was a local boy who had heard the legend and hoaxed his flower to get attention. Haji, on the other hand could see without any problem, she elbowed him in the side - out of remembering their height difference.

It was a blue rose.

Safe and contrasting against a snow-white suit jacket. A young man, roughly the same age as Haji, carried the rose. Saya looked at Haji, asking of what he saw, he shook his head. The other man's physique and had the wrong feel about him. Nothing about the strange matched up with the Phantom.

And in all honesty, he was far too good looking.

His features were boyish and gentle, reminding him of Riku. He had curly blond hair that was a soft field about his head. His eyes were green from a distance, but as he came closer, Haji noticed they was a hue of blue in them. And as he drew near, Saya could see him as well.

And again, in all honesty, Saya was skeptical for a moment. This young man had all the girls blushing and sighing, thinking he was the Phantom, and being someone who knew the real Phantom, she was amused. He carried himself as elegantly as he beamed and walked deeper into the room, rather than sauntering and stalking with a rhythmic run. And while he was embarrassed, rather than proud, the real Phantom would have no expression what-so-ever. Only a hawkish stare.

She wouldn't deny he was good-looking; it was just she thought these girls clung mostly to the idea of an attractive Phantom, rather than the evidence of a psychopathic killer, which had been collected over the years.

Saya turned away and excused herself to get a drink, she assured him that this pretty boy was no Phantom. Still, Haji didn't look away, curious about the stranger. He seemed to know how to act in these events, which quite the opposite for Haji. He thought, perhaps, if he could see this other man choose his dance partner, maybe he could have found the courage to brave the floor himself. (Even if that wasn't his real objective that night.)

The blond man walked slowly through the crowd of admirers, stopping here and nodding there with a smile.

Suddenly he came to a tall and quite beautiful girl.

"Maybe Anna Marie will get her "Phantom" after all," Saya muttered, she handed him one of two glasses. He nodded as he brought his glass to his lips, then pause. She chuckled slightly at his hesitance, she assured him, "it's only cider. They wouldn't give me anything other than that without identification."

Haji's brow rose as he took a drink, she almost sounded disappointed. He was still watching the popular boy scope the crowd for a partner, when he suddenly turned his gaze to their general direction. Saya noticed as well, the young man was walking toward them, purpose in his stride and eyes. She caught on quickly and glanced at Haji, who didn't seem to have a clue about what this other young man had in mind for his "date".

She was not interested.

"I have to do everything, don't I?" Saya muttered, cocking her eyes upwards in exasperation as she took a deep drink of her bitter cider, Haji didn't catch her words but was humored by her actions.

With white-suited man so near, Saya took Haji's glass from his grasp and with her own, pushed them into the hands of one of the few boys flowering the wall.

Haji was confused, she simply held her hand out for him to take, then he understood, he asked her, "Are you sure?"

"I don't care if you step on my feet," he didn't look sure and the stranger was watching, waiting for his chance. At the moment, she suddenly forgot about him. The quick-wit way about her softened again. Honestly she said, "I want to dance, with _you_... I don't care if you're terrible. Maybe a little actually... But, we can sway awkwardly side to side with people staring... Haji, please."

The long-haired man wrapped his arm around her, accepting her offer and embracing her in apology; leading her to the dance floor, they passed the blond young man who had fixed to be her partner.

Other couples moved aside as they tried to find a space for themselves. They ended up on the outskirts with little room, but it didn't seem to bother Saya. She stopped them in the free spot and turned to him.

"My left hand in your right, my right on your shoulder— along the collarbone — your left on my waist," she instructed him, moving his hands to where she wanted them. He nodded and tried to follow his partner's direction and copy the other couples dancing. Saya smiled at him, "usually you're suppose to lead, but... Follow me."

The shorter of the two, stepped back and he stepped forward - without injuring either of them. She smiled encouragingly at him, and they stepped again. Haji smiled a little back at her and lead the next couple of steps, soon enough, they were dancing nicely to the music. Almost every one of the girls from her classes looking on at them, the blond stranger as well. Though, out of all of them, Min, Beni, Chen, and Alison were the only ones dancing with partners. They also were the only ones smiling.

Haji was less concerned about not being as good as the other men dancing, now that he and Saya were successfully waltzing on their own. Despite that they were a beat slower than the other couples, that their hold was stiff, and dancing in a square, he thought they were doing a nice job. Granted, he almost stepped on her toes, he believed someday - with much practice - he'd be at least a decent dancer.

Saya felt his palm gently press against hers, she lifted an eyebrow as he rose his arm and twirled her. (It was a stiff movement, but not cringe worthy.) When back in the normal position, a surpising giggle bubbled up from the back of Saya's throat and he blushed a little.

"Very nice," she complimented him. Moving the hand on his shoulder, she lifted his chin and said, "when people waltz, they don't usually look at each other. Humph, then again, they don't stare at their feet either."

"I, I just don't want to... hurt you," the blue-eyed boy said in a voice much softer than his usual baritone whisper.

Without gazing at his feet, he suddenly felt insecure and his movements slowed. Then, the music sped a little faster, that was when she thought he was about to stop all together. Saya glanced around and saw the other couples whirling by them. He must have felt intimidated. She gripped his hand tighter and helped him get back on track, and to his surprise, once he let her, he could keep up better than before. Like he was remembering how to dance...

"Now, what was that about "hurting" me?" she asked as he found his dancing shoes again and he took the lead once more.

"... I promise, I wasn't lying to you."

"I know," Haji held his breath for a moment as she moved closer to him and apparently wanted to break their hold.

Her hands moved both of his to the swell of her hips and she laid her head and hands against his chest. They slowed down to a sway that wasn't proper for the beat of the music, or style of the dance. And Haji realized that she had pulled him into the classic "slow dance" that one would only see on a television program. With her ear to his chest, she could hear his heart thrumming, she sighed, "Just go with it, Haji..."

Looking around over her head, he saw many other couples and bystanders staring at them. Judging, wondering. He even caught the eyes of the young man all the girls wanted to dance with, staring with envy. They locked gazes for a moment, Haji wondering why he appeared so put off, and the young man seemed to be trying to look right through him.

Saya shifted a little in his arms and the Amnesic boy put his arms around her tighter and rested his cheek against the top of her head. He decided, for that dance, there would be no Phantom, no High School girls, no skeptical old people judging them, and none else. There would only be him and Saya, dancing the way they wanted to dance. His eyes closed and Saya moved her hands from his chest, to rest on his biceps. He sighed into her hair and relaxed. This was familiar and he wanted it to last longer.

_"What if I break my heel? Do I break the other one and keep dancing? Or what if I step on your foot and it bleeds? What if-"_

_"You ask too many questions, xiǎo yī, just listen to my heartbeat and step with me."_

_"Humph, you make it sound simple. And when you did it with the other girls, it looked easy."_

_"Because it is." _

"Haji?" a soft whisper stirred him from his thoughts and he opened his eyes. Saya looked up at him, her hand cupped his cheek. He blinked, had it ended as soon as it started? She titled her head curiously and confirmed his thoughts, "the song's over."

"..." As if in a trance, he bowed his head and lifted her hand to his lips, he kissed it and said, "thank you for the dance."

She stepped back, his hand sliding to her wrist, her eyes glazing over for a second, as if remembering something herself. Then, Saya forced a smile at him that didn't last long. Her eyes grew wide and she stared beyond him. Haji turned his head in the direction she stared and his eyes narrowed.

"Phantom..." the title came out as a low growl from his throat, his nails dug into the skin of her wrists and even drew a bit of blood. Haji abruptly turned on his heel, his thumb - the digit that had broken her skin - briefly between his lips, and he began bolting through the ballroom.

Saya went after him, weakly calling out, "Haji!"

He paused for her by the window they had saw him by, he turned to her - eyes blazing and said cooly, "Go get your sword and cello case. I'll head him off."

There was no arguing with him.

Saya nodded once and went, not even stopping for Min, who was trying to get her attention.

* * *

**A/n: LONG chapter that I worked from 3 PM, to 2 AM working on! And nothing really great happened. *Sweat drop* Sorry. Please tell me what you thought and don't hate me :( I really need to sleep! The next chapter will be "After the Dance" and part of the following episode.  
**


	9. After the Dance

**A/n: So sorry for not updating sooner! My summer is officially over tomorrow. My sophomore year of High School starts and I had to get ready.**

**Just letting you all know, this chapter is a bit short.**

**I don't own Blood+ **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: After the Dance  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Instead of climbing down the ladder in the forbidden garden gazebo, Julia watched as Haji grabbed hold of the sides of the ladder and used them to push off of. He flew down into the descending darkness below, a drop she wasn't willing to explore the same means as he had. She quickly lifted the hem of her gown and used the ladder for its intended purpose.

When he hit the floor, he landed on left foot, which turned unnaturally inwards as he fell to kneel on his left knee. Haji bared his teeth as he moved back to stand. A pain stabbed at him from where his foot and leg were joined. Quickly, he deduced that either his ankle was twisted or another part in that area was broken, and/or fractured. The black-haired young man momentarily used one the wall to station himself as he nursed his ankle for a second. A second too long.

Another shape dropped down from above, landing in the same fashion he had - but with much more grace. It wasn't Julia, but Saya. She had her sheathed sword in hand and the cello case on her shoulder. She held the case out to him and he took it, using it as a crutch for a moment.

When Julia finally caught up, Saya titled her head.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Instead of answering her, Haji braced himself, reached down and forcefully set his foot back into place. The snap it made, caused both women to wince. He swiftly shouldered the instrument and began running ahead of them, with a limp that had them both worried. However, their focus was on the Phantom and their duty, so they followed him into a large room full of wine barrels, and tried their best to keep up with the driven young man.

The barred door that had separated them and the shipping container was open, and lead to the room of wine barrels, it could be assumed that David had found some way to open it and that was where he had found the trouble. His comrades just hoped the trouble hadn't cost him his life.

Once in the room, one could think of it as a well placed maze, made of rows of barrels and ceiling-holding pillars. A truck with a familiar container was escaping to the exit on the other side of room.

David was crumpled against a beam, struggling to his feet with his gun in both hands. A figure in the color of the night sky was before him, its arm deformed and grotesque. One word came to the mind at first sight.

"Phantom..." Like a guard dog that had sensed an intruder, Haji was growling with teeth bared.

"David!" Julia shouted, she appeared to be ready to aid him, however, she stopped in her tracks at the sight of his hand.

"Julia, the Target is in the container! Tell Lewis!" David urged her from his place on the ground.

Without hesitation, she turned around and began to sprint. It was the Red Shield's job to do everything possible to eliminate their target at any cost, therefore Julia was aware that she had to relay this information before anything else, even if that meant leaving David to fend for himself.

However, David wasn't alone. As Julia passed him, she could see the pale blueness of his eyes mixing with color of cobalt flames. Haji seemed to have subconsciously learned how to bring his inner demon out on will. That, or he had a true grudge against Karl, the Phantom who had turned away from David and was now smiling tauntingly at the young man.

'Come on,' was all Karl mouthed to him, beckoning Haji with two fingers.

Soundlessly, the gauze fell from Haji's hand and pooled in the place his feet had once been.

* * *

One of the daggers landed in a cement pillar, where the Phantom's head had been seconds before and Haji was closing in close on the Phantom at a shocking speed. Saya, who had been superior to his combat this far, was having trouble keeping up with the other two high-speed moving men. Where as she had to pay close attention to the dueling pair, to be sure not to harm her master, Saya's sword flashing sliver as she moved was what distinguished her from the rest.

Karl threw his arms over his chest to block the cello case aiming for his face, but he jumped back in order to avoid getting crushed by Haji's swing. The Phantom used a hand to push off the stone floor and kicked off another pillar to counter Haji's attack.

Again, the cello case served as an obsticale for him, the Phantom's own sharp claws scraped over the lid of the case.

The two men locked eyes, one hawkish and narrowed, and the other's completely glaring with fiery hate. Pushing to and fro, neither one willing to give.

"My, my you're putting up a good fight. Well, I wouldn't expect anything less than the oh, so treasured-"

Saya intended to 'cut' him off at that point. She had found an opening on his left side, she had charged at Karl, her blade quicker than Haji could ever recall seeing any experienced swordsman demonstrate before. Her sword managed to graze the Phantom's cape before he and Haji jumped apart.

"-King of -!" Saya cut him off again by kicking his leg out from under him, he was sent flying to the side by a blow to the head from the cello case. However, he didn't stay down long enough for another crushing swing, he hopped atop one of the stacks of barrels.

Cackling with mirth, Karl spit at them from his perch.

Haji and Saya continued to come at the Phantom as he retreated. Saya slashing with her sword and Haji with his claws and protecting them with the case. And though not by much, Karl managed to evade one of their attacks, right in time to be faced with a another. He moved like a leaf on the wind, but he was finding it hard to dodge the attacks for much longer. He had to eliminate one of his opponents if he was to survive to fight another day.

Then, he saw it. While the three moved at incredible speeds, the school's terror could see a limp of the right leg and crease of discomfort on the brow one of his opponent's forehead. The Phantom grinned.

Haji couldn't react fast enough - the Phantom slipped around his cello case and he found himself face to face with the ghoul. But the tall, young man didn't show any fear, nor did he look surprised. The case pulled him around from the force of the swing, and he brought his boot to connect with the Phantom's stomach. Saya was waiting for an opening.

Karl doubled over with ease. With his wide, mocking smile still intact, he grinned wider and gave a startling 'whoop'. His head shot up again and he looked Haji right in the eye as he grasped him by the ankle.

Pellucid blue eyes widened, a soft grunt was heard - and for a moment, Haji couldn't feel his foot at all.

"Haji!"

_Fuck_.

Said young man could comprehend deep quakes in his bones, some even felt shattered and broken. However, there wasn't any pain - he was numb, as if someone hit him with muscle relaxers. But there was aching through out his body. His mind went black for a moment, everything was dark, though he could still hear the sounds of violence. Yes. He could still hear them fighting around him, and yet, he also heard the music of a battle that didn't fit the one they were fighting at the moment.

_Gun shots? _

Saya fought with a sword, the Phantom his beastly arms. David was out of commission. Where were the rapid fire gunshots, he was hearing, coming from?

_Screaming? _

Children, women, men, animals, and machinery... But, he was sure there were only four people present.

_Chiropteran roars..._

Was he growling, again? No. His throat was too dry.

"Oh, Saya, won't you tell your beloved Master what he's _dying _to know?" That voice, it was the Phantom's voice. So loud... above the dreadful song of carnage blaring in his ears._ Get out of my head_. Wait, what was Haji imagining? What was real?

"Shut up!" Saya. She sounded so angry, was the Phantom hurting her?

He needed to get up again.

"You two danced _so _perfectly tonight, I wonder how he might react if I told him of the last time you and I danced, hm? Wouldn't that be interesting! Ha, ha." _Be quiet. Just go away_. Haji couldn't move, he didn't know if they were close by him, but he could hear their voices screaming in his ears."But you know, Saya. What would be even better? If I killed you! Marvelous, marvelous! I'll kill you, cut you into pieces and feed you to him! Wonderful idea, I think!"

Haji groaned, he didn't want to hear anymore, he was beginning to think of this as all a dream. And suddenly, the mysterious sound of war and the Phantom and Saya's voices had faded from his ears and left only shrill buzzing.

The boy felt something growing in his chest as he was unconscious. Something - something warm, hot like slow pyre. He was burning up from the instead, as if his the blood in his veins had turned into liquid fire and had ignited his flesh and bones. There was pain in his jaws and he felt blades digging out of his fingertips. His body arched and he felt himself twisting about on a rigid, uneven surface with points that dug into his flesh. A wave of frustration and anger came over him and he was clawing at his own skin -

- And then, his eyes shot open.

* * *

Saya, though she would never admit it, was having difficulty taking on the Phantom on her own. She talked a good game, was skilled with her swordsmanship, and could match his every step. But, when it came to doing damage, he excelled in evading her attacks, as if he was use to having someone chasing after him and wanting to rip his heart out. And the frustration he was inflicting upon her with his words, didn't help much either.

The young woman dodged a claw that was reaching for her, stepping back she turned her body to the side and Karl fell forward on an unbalanced foot. As he twisted to swipe at her once more, Saya sought her chance and grasped him by the cape. The Phantom cried out as she drove her clean saber into his chest. He was bent backwards, his head falling back and mask tumbling to the floor. For a mortal, that would have been the end.

However, there were two problems.

One, he was Chevalier - not human, but Chiropteran in his own right. A simple impalement was nothing to a Chevalier's body.

Two, her sword had been clean. _Clean_.

"Forget something?" Karl hissed with glee written all over his face, still bent over backwards with her blade running right through him.

Saya's bright red gaze narrowed. His smile faltered, he screamed again as she twisted the metal in his chest and his body rolled in the same instance she heard two loud pops.

She glanced over her shoulder to see David, holding his gun in two hands with Julia steadily holding him from behind. He nodded once and gestured to Haji. While she was about to nod back and look where he wanted her to, the skewered ghoul took the chance to free himself.

Karl kicked her into a nearby pillar and threw her sword away, blood dripping from his chest like water from a spring. He glared at them and took a few menacing steps toward Saya, when the attention of them all was drawn to the same place.

David had noticed first, half buried under numerous barrels, Haji was convulsing.

The Phantom turned away from his prey and toward the other young man. His eyes had shot open, now luminescent blue and fierce, yet unfocused and cloudy. Red-ish, blue veins appeared around his eyes, along his jaw and neck, and on most of his visible skin. He could see elongated fangs had grown from his canines, and the fair flesh on his hands were boiling.

At once, the battle was forgotten and Saya moved from her crumpled position on the floor, to her Master's side. Passing by Karl - who seemed frozen at the sight of Haji - she didn't even flinch. It was as if her sense of duty toward Haji had rivaled that of the importance of the fight. Something David was not happy about for the moment, as he continued to fire shots at the Phantom. (Though he would forgive her, once he remembered how valuable Haji was to their organization.)

Karl observed the scene before him.

Saya knocked the heavy barrels that had fallen on Haji, away and knelt to his side. Caressing his face and his hands, she was calming him. Suppressing the inner demon that made them what they were. It was sickening to watch. She was assuaging his rage, his blood lust, his _true _form. Saya was trying to make him _human _- something they most certainly weren't!

Growling, tired of watching the sick display and annoyed with the bullets bouncing off his back, the Phantom fluttered away. He sprung to the crane's re-bar and hung there upside down.

"How can I kill you two? Now that my eyes are open to the truth, that one still sleeps and the other hides in the shadows of humanity?" Karl clicked his tongue, shaking his head, swinging back and forth to avoid more bullets. "It seems now I must say, "Au revoir", for the party is over and there are things I must attend to. Please, save me a dance for next time, will you?"

As the re-bar swung higher up toward the ceiling, so did the Phantom. In his wake, falling gently from the darkness, an azure trinket floated down to rest at Saya's feet. She glanced at it briefly and saw it was another blue rose.

Julia left David's side once the Phantom had disappeared, to check on Haji's condition. As she looked him over, she noticed Saya's heel had come down on the bud of the flower. The brunette girl's jaw was tight.

Even minutes after he had left, the Phantom's insane laughter continued to reverberate through out the chamber. Haunting them all.

* * *

His world was angry cardinal for what felt like a lifetime, until the scent of sweet vanilla filled his senses and his mind was set at ease again. A lilac haze moving across the sky he saw behind his closed eyes. He tucked himself closer to the near warmth he felt beside him, breathing in the scent more deeply.

Calmly, stormy orbs fluttered open and Haji let his eyes adjust for a moment.

Perhaps he would have blushed if he wasn't in such a mental fog, however the raven haired boy did nothing but sigh as he found himself being cradled by Saya. One arm was around him, while her free hand held him against her chest, his cheek resting on the top of her warm breast. He squeezed his eyes for a moment, he quickly analyzed his surroundings and found that they were in a car.

Julia was on right, sleeping with her head lolling against the window. Lewis, in some kind of driver's outfit and was driving. And, David sat in the front passenger seat. He noticed from the rear-view mirror that his blond handler had his chest dressed in bandages. Haji felt guilty for not being able to protect his comrade.

"Where-?" he muttered shifting around in Saya's arms.

"Shush," she replied, gently tracing his spine and shoulder blades with her fingertips, "just relax..."

He then recalled how he wasn't able to help her and groaned.

"M'sorry..." was all he could tell her, burrowing himself deeper into her embrace.

Saya didn't reply him, she knew what he was feeling at the moment.

Exhausted, defeated, confused...

He had fallen down the rabbit hole and was losing himself in his journey back home. And unfortunately, she was the tardy rabbit that had brought him into this world of madness. She hoped that soon she would become the helping hand that would lead him back to where he needed to be.

"Next time, don't follow me down, _yeux bleus_," Saya whispered to him as his eyes slid shut again.

"Anywhere without you, xiǎo yī? Impossible..." he murmured sleepily.

Saya brushed the wavy locks of hair from his forehead and looked into his face, picturing the shadows of twisted willow branches on his face and a flush from warm afternoons across his cheeks. In short, she pictured the Haji she knew long ago, and she knew for sure, she felt the same feelings for this Haji. Maybe even more.

* * *

**A/n: Once more, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Wish me luck on my first day! Apologizes of the shorter than usual/not as wonderful chapter here.**

***_yeux bleus- _"Blue eyes" (French)**

_**PS. Updates may not come as regularly as they did. Maybe once every two weeks now, I also would like you all to check out the poll I have on my profile, if you have the time C: Feed back for the story and my poll would be lovely!**  
_


	10. Lured by the White Mist

**A/n: Sorry for not updating sooner. School's been hectic. **

**I don't own Blood+ **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Lured by the White Mist  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

As the nose of the boat steadily moved through the murky waters, the ever churning surface rippled while the vessel went along. He had to squint in order to see beyond the fog, and even then, a distance no more than a few feet a head was what he could see. And as more of the scenery was revealed, he felt as if they were not moving at all, the surroundings were cattails and hanging vines. The pace of the boat was also slow, therefore time and distance blurred a bit in his mind.

However, he did have something to ease him. There were sparkles on the river's dark water. Stars reflecting on the glossy surface from the sky overhead. Haji took a knee and extended his exposed hand toward the water. His long fingers caused the white glitters' images to wrinkle at his touch. He gently moved his hand through the water, his palm curving around the reflections, as if he were trying to draw the stars from the river.

The boat jerked suddenly, from colliding slightly with the unseen rock off the right hand side of the bow. Haji wobbled unsteadily for a moment, and even after he had regained his composure, an assuring hand stayed upon his shoulder.

"Thinking about a late night swim?" Saya inquired. Although she didn't look up from her sword, which rested on her lap, he could see one of her eyebrows raised in mock curiosity. He examined the look of amusement on her face and couldn't help the way a warmth spread through his chest when he noticed it. "I'd wait until the boat stopped, but if you'd like to be torn to pieces by the engine, by all means."

He chuckled slightly, a low rumble coming from his throat. Haji's pale blue eyes glimmered. He asked, "Are you telling me you wouldn't try to save me?"

"Oh of course not."

She made him smile and she went back to polishing her saber, and he turned to the bow.

As a small dock came into view, Haji wondered why Saya hadn't requested more suitable clothing for their mission. David had made arrangements for Lewis, Haji, Julia, and himself to receive proper attire for their "jungle adventure" upon their arrival at the outskirts of Laos. Haji, his caretaker, and physician all wore khaki-olive colored outdoors clothes: vests with various pockets, durable slacks tucked into heavy-duty boots, and light layers beneath to protect from insects. And while Lewis' outfit was a traditional fisherman disguise, he was still more appropriately dressed than Saya, who continued to sported her purple riding jacket, boots, and sundress.

Four figures were waiting for them at the dock, the majority either leaning against the rail, or seated upon one of the few crates. The fishing boat rocked a bit as the new passengers boarded, each showing an emblem of their own to David as he presented his own.

These people were fellow Red Shield operatives, specializing in battle. And at first, they seemed as strict and serious as David was, causing Haji to wonder how many of these "Shields" remembered to smile after they joined the organization. However, as they traveled farther down the river, the new passengers lightened up a bit.

Spencer and Rogers, men different in size and look but same in spirit, made light of capturing live Chiropterans for Julia to study. As if it were as simple as catching light with fragment of mirror. And they laughed openly, with Lewis and their teammate McCoy, with their leader Clara and Julia shaking their heads in disapproval. Haji noted how nicely they interacted, and questioned if Lewis, Julia, and David had ever acted that way with each other. He wondered if they were friends underneath all this business.

"From your report, he isn't fully aware yet," Clara muttered to David as she glanced at Haji. "Can he carry this out?"

"He'll be fine, he knows his job," David replied, utmost confidence in Haji clear in his voice. He nodded, his neatly combed hair playing a tad out of place from the movement. "His instincts will see him through."

His _instinct_s would help him. Yet, at the moment, it was Haji's heart that was bothering him.

Saya didn't pay much mind as a warmth from another shoulder pressed against hers as Haji sat beside her. He held a dog-earred photo between his thumb and index fingers, and a clearly contemplative expression on his features.

She sheathed her sword and captured his free hand in her own. Saya could see the longing in his eyes for his family, for the time frozen in that picture. And she did not tell him it would be all right, she did not tell him that it would be over soon. Simply, she offered her comfort and that was all he needed to become focused again. Haji knew that doing this job would help him return to where he belonged.

The boat came to a stop and those needed jumped off, the soles of their boots becoming soiled in the mud.

Nearly three decades prior, the Shield had lost track of their Target, the forerunner who Haji understood to be the one that sired all these Chiroptera. This _Target _supposedly was housed inside a container. And thanks to their infiltration of Cinq Fleche, it had been located once more. The purpose of this mission, of the Red Shield itself, was to destroy what was in that iron cradle.

The mission was to be done with that night, and it all rode on a nineteen year old boy's shoulders.

Clara, Rogers, Saya, David, McCoy, Spencer, and Haji moved about the greenery. The dense jungle slowly gave why to an open space, where a modernized plantation was placed. Rubber trees littered the front of the large building, creating a thinner part of the forest.

They advanced quickly, each with their own weapon of choice drawn. Gun, sword, superhuman power, and cello case.

Suddenly, Clara stopped and her brow creased. She held up her hand for the rest to halt as well.

"What's wrong?"

"The bird's stopped singing..."

Haji turned his ear, this way and that, and suddenly realized she was right.

The chirping of birds had been near to them as soon as they had reached this part of the jungle. And then all of a sudden, the noise had died without any notice. Looking up in the trees, Haji couldn't even see a shadow, or shade of a single fowl.

Spencer's usually chipper face hardened as he and Rogers cocked their guns. David, Clara, and the rest followed suit and raised their own weapsons. They all fell silent, waiting with uneasiness.

Slowly, a noise, a stealthy beat of sound snaked out to Haji. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled lightly as he registered the sound.

"Singing...?"

"Haji?"

"I hear a song," the tall young man replied, glancing at David, who apparently could not hear the song.

Then, everyone's eyes turned to the sound of a compact blast that was followed by the mismatched noise of helicopter blades. It was at that moment when David and Clara looked alarmed, at once, they seemed to be prepared to organize a group run toward the building.

However, Clara was the one looking to David for guidance, and David's feet remained stationary. His head lifted high and he could hear what Haji had heard earlier, singing. It was the exact same song he had heard before, but now it was choral humming from many bell-like voices. And it came ominously from the mist beyond, penetrating the night.

"Hngh..."

Saya's head whipped around in the instance she heard the cello case hit the ground.

Haji had dropped the case to his feet, and uncharacteristically gripped his trembling right arm. His shoulders curved inwardly and she saw the fire beginning to work its will on him. If her own hand had not begun to shake as well, she would have reached for him, but she was trembling and all she could do was look to David and confirm his suspicions.

"Diva..."

David moved his eyes from Saya's concerned expression, to where the others were looking. A mass of scarlet cloaks were moving through the fog ahead of them. He squinted and slowly lowered his gun.

They were children, judging from their height they could be placed at seven, or six years old. The melody that was heard came from beneath their hoods. The group seemed to exchange a similar glance, all wondering what children were doing in a place like that.

Suddenly a young boy advanced farther than the others, moving toward David. However, before he could cross even half the space between he and David, his head snapped back.

A skillfully thrown dagger was deep in the child's forehead.

"It's only a kid!" Clara barked over her shoulder to Saya, who's eyes were an eerie red colour.

"Wait!" Rogers pointed to the child with the dagger in his head.

He was hunched forward, shaking. And slowly, from the gash on his face, his head split open, tearing through the length of his frame, splitting him in two. Haji felt his stomach lurch, watching as another form emerged from the boy's outer skin. Like a infant coming from the womb, a blood covered, goblin-esqe creature toddled out of its fleshy shell.

"Chiropteran..." Saya muttered, her voice dying in the sound of rapid gunfire.

More of the children began to turn, the small monsters taking to their true forms. As the young beasts transformed, flurry of bullets were blasted from the Red Shield soldiers' guns. They began to make a break for the mansion, continuously firing. Saya reached for the crook of Haji's arm, straighting out his uneven stride.

A strangled cry cam down from over the tops of the rubber trees. Lights suddenly flooded the area from a couple hundred meters away, reflecting the muculent body of the first Chiropteran, the one that had the hilt of the knife sticking out of its forehead. The thing leaped in the air-

-And collided by the steel lid of the cello case. With a crushed skull the small beast tumbled permanently to the ground.

Saya steadied Haji by the shoulders as he huffed. In that last instance, he had caught the small Chiropteran in his peripheral vision and swung the case in order to protect himself on reflex and though it shouldn't have, he was struggling with himself after the small act of defense. It was the song, coupled with the growling and blood the young Chiropterans in the air. He was overwhelmed again.

She hulled him backwards as more monsters began to surround them.

Thew only things in their way were the Chiropterans. But it would be much easier to fend off a hundred armed soldiers and break through an electric fence around the perimeter. As the ensemble approached the front of the mansion, the monsters kept coming. No matter if they blew the legs off the young Chiropterans, they just continued to pour from out of no where.

David took his hand from the trigger for just one moment to reach for the knob of the wooden door at the entrance, finding it locked he whirled around and shot at the lock. He kicked it ajar and threw open it open completely. He called the the others, "INSIDE! _Now_!"

Quickly surveying the interior, Saya pulled Haji in after David.

They met no obstacles in the entryway, which connected with the second floor staircase.

Before the entire group could duck into the safety of the estate, one of the main fears pertaining to the mission was realized.

"McCoy!"

"Keep going, don't worry about me!"

Spencer continued to fire as he held the threshold for the other man to follow him. However, McCoy didn't follow. He twisted the barrel of his gun into the mouth of a knee-high to a grasshopper-sized Chiroptera, which had latched itself to his leg, and fired. The Back of its skull exploded and the Chiropteran fell to the ground.

"Go on!"

With no emotion on his face, David closed the doors as Spencer retreated into the estate. And even in his dizzy haze, Haji felt his psyche tremble at the sound of screaming and flesh tearing from beyond the walls. Saya kept her arm around him as they moved through the mansion.

But as the group came to find, they weren't very safe in mansion either.

Clara's machine gun blared and the the handrail of the stairwell turned into splinters, the bullets tore through the airborne Chiropterans and lodged themselves into the wall and sending raindrops of blood to fall down on them.

"On the other side of the open area, there should be a rear field. The helicopters were headed there."

"Is that where the container is?"

Covering the rear, Spencer shot a boy that was still in his human guise, making a red-colored flower on the wall. The child fell face down in a pool of his own blood, only to spring back to his feet.

"Haji! Kill it!"

He raised his sharp claws, preparing to tear the little demon in half when it jumped at him. But the child didn't. The small monster, still unchanged, made a murmur of discomfort as he slapped his own round, cherub face. Haji lowered his hand. This thing wasn't growling, it was _whimpering_.

The fierce color in Haji's eyes faded as his expression softened.

Around him, bullets were shot, blood flew, and there were endless screams. Although, above all, there was that song. Pounding into his head. Driving him to his edge, it should have enraged him, gave him power to kill the soon-to-be monster. But Haji could only watch the child stumble and cry before him. The thing toddled over to his feet, a foot and a half away from where Haji stood, it sat down and cried up at him. This caused the tall young man to tilt his head in confusion, why wasn't it attacking him? Like all the others, why wasn't his life being put at risk by these young Chiropterans? Was it because he wasn't changed yet, or...?

Then it reached for his hand, his right hand, and wrapped its own around Haji's clawed index finger. And as soon as its light grip was around Haji's digit, the boy's dark head dropped, and Haji had to watch as it turned like the rest of them.

As the light color of the little boy's eyes turned red, thee was a loud popping sound, and the monster fell to the side. Slowly, Haji looked from the corpse to Spencer, then back down at the half-changed child.

Haji felt something inside of him snap.

A heartstrings perhaps?

He began to shake and he couldn't block out his surroundings anymore. The blood, the violence, the song. That _damn _song! It was killing him, he couldn't take it! He felt his knees give out and cold wetness of the blood pool he landed in.

_"What's wrong with him?"_

_"Haji!"_

His heart was about to burst in his chest, his blood boiled in his veins. He saw imagines and colors behind his eyelids, all moving too quickly, all flashing to brightly for him to comprehend. The song, the song was reducing his mind to useless mush. He felt himself jerking about, shaking and trembling with the flames within himself.

There were nails, short and dull, as well as sharp and long, on his flesh. Was he clawing at his own skin? Haji didn't know. He wanted to scream and beg, _Make it stop! Make it stop! Help! Help! _But his voice had gone mute.

Riku and Kai, they still needed him. The Red Shield needed him. But, he could see... the light. A brightness in the black abyss of his subconscious, and he saw a familiar back in the distance. George's strong shoulders were what he could see. And Haji wondered, amidst the pain, the chaos, if he could find relief in this death...

Then, Haji felt it.

A shadow came before the brightness he saw and everything froze. His breathing and movements stopped instantly presence, a warmth enveloped him and his eyes opened.

He saw _her_, looking down at him, her arms around him. An arm supported him and a hand was warm on his face. He touched the hand on his cheek with claws, his lips trembled as he felt that her hand was wet.

Blood. Blood everywhere, on her face, flaky in the long curtains of hair he knew she once had. Haji saw her eyes blank, rolled back into her head, he saw fire around them... He heard her cry...

_"Look, on the balcony!"_

A sharp, giddy voice rained down on them.

_"The show may go on now, yes. I am so happy we're all together again, aren't you Saya? Doesn't this remind you of that night. Although the actors on both sides aren't the same as they were. It's so close! A reenactment of our Vietnam War!" _

Saya fought the reflex to glare up at the Phantom.

Her eyes softened with concern as she held Haji as his eyes bulged and he arched, his mouth opening in a silent scream.

At once, the Chiropterans all stopped and turned in their general direction, forgetting their purpose. Even Karl seemed to pause for a moment, and the Red Shield group, in confusion, followed his eyes to Haji.

He was awake.

* * *

**A/n: Again, I'm sorry for the late update and the short content of the update. I hope you all will forgive me and continue reading the future chapters :) Thank you for reading so far. **


	11. Jungle Paradise

**A/n: I'm very sorry for late update, my schedule has been very hectic. I don't own Blood+ **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Jungle Paradise**

**

* * *

**

* * *

David's fingers were slick with blood, making it difficult for him to get a grip on the ammunition he need to reload the revolver. As he worked to ready the weapon once more, in his peripheral vision he saw the situation worsening. And when he believe that it couldn't have turned even more ugly, he found himself proved wrong. Horribly wrong, he noted as Spencer's corpse hit the floor, face down in a river created by the mixed blood of demon and human both.

He exhaled unevenly. It was a terrible sight to see.

However, David could only squint his right eye and continue aiming his gun. There was no time, no room to be remorseful or sad; and being a Shield, David knew that better than anyone, except his comrades. But the barrier shielding his feelings didn't stop him from acknowledging the death for a second too long, it didn't stop him from saying a silent prayer for Spencer.

From the firing rounds, the smell of smoke commingled with rotting flesh and the sharp scent of iron - so strong, one tasted the bile with each breath. It would have been an understatement to say the air was thick with these pollutants. Although, the presumption that this fog of death and battle was the provocation which drove Haji to madness, was a possibility of factors. He made another mental note, which was to - if he lived - report these surroundings to Julia with in-depth details.

Eventually he couldn't take the power of his own gun, and David propped himself up against a marble pillar.

As David lined up his shot with the forehead of another child-sized beast, his chance was taken by a quick, fatal swipe of claws which belonged to his ward. Without thought, only recognizing that his target had gone down, he turned the muzzle of the revolver to another approaching Chiroptera. The double fated bullet lodged in its back, and from the barrel, he fired off the rest of the round into various other monsters. Every couple he slew, joining the rest of the dozen or so Haji would cut him down on the bloody ground.

Haji.

His lithe form was moving so swiftly, so precisely that David couldn't follow him easily. He was a shade. And when he did manage to catch a glimpse of him, the front of his vest, slacks and boots were a deep maroon - almost brown with blood. Crimson butterfly-shapes stained his face and arm. A particular splatter of blood extended a wing over his right eye; the stark red contrasted eerily with the moonlight color of his irises. He resembled something David had read about as a boy in Bibles studies, something that was known as _Daemonium_- or, demon. And he and Clara would both be lying if they denied fearing this enraged boy.

Meanwhile, Saya fought the Phantom enemy.

It was clear that she too was affected by the song, as her master was, but in a milder, more controlled state. Her movements were much quicker than what seemed to be normal for her and her master swordsmanship was supernaturally skilled.

Saya, in comparison to her lord, appeared to be doing a lethal dance - with her grace and her precision - rather than partaking in harsh combat with the rest of them. She dodged, lunged and parried to defend and counter against Karl's advances. The hem of her riding coat and mid-length dress fluttered as she fought - frayed and dirty as to be expected. Her sword and the Phantom's bulky arm colliding quickly - momentarily to the naked eye - and resounded noises of metal and thick wood colliding.

"I don't have time for you!"

Vibrant red eyes glaring, swooping black bangs were flicked out of said eyes.

A blade and a forearm met again; this time a small wound was left upon the sickly green flesh, only to heal within a few moments after the blade left it.

Karl, laughing and twirling dramatically in a fashion that could only be his, leaped and clung to a rafter and grinned down at her. He said, "Oh, don't be that way. The infant King has found toys to play with while you - his foolish Forlorn Hope - are dancing with me. Enjoy! Enjoy! This is our Vietnam War!"

Unamused, Saya grabbed hold of the railing on the stairs and was about to leap to Karl's level, when she spied something from the corner of her eye.

Haji swayed, as if exhausted. He knelt, clutching his skull, eyes shut tight and fangs bared. Soiled in blood with his demon eyes and claws revealed, it was misleading to look upon him and catch his expression. His face was twisted, lips curled back from his teeth in a snarl but pain etched in his every feature. He was trembling; the Chiropterans continuing to fall from the bullets David and Clara shot, flesh and gore rained down on him.

"Awe, what's wrong little King? Do you need another playmate? Well, I'd be happy to oblige!" Karl laughed, preparing to junp down from his perch.

At the sound of Karl's condescending voice, Haji's luminescent eyes opened again and he rose to his feet again, his claws sharp and menacing at his side. He raised them as Karl shot him a challenging look. The Phantom laughed and leaped from his perch, a shadow of blue. Haji made his stance, but he never met Karl on that bloody floor. Another bold blur of cobalt intercepted the Phantom, the two individuals seemed to struggle for a moment, before one was sent into the wall to the left of where Haji faced.

Saya rolled out from her brief mid-air scuffle with Karl, landing on her feet. She panted softly, sweat collecting on her brow as she looked over her shoulder to where Haji had been. He had quickly lost interest in Karl's absence and turned his attention to innocent David, whose eyes were round as he sat defenselessly by the double doors. The Chevalier reacted quickly, seizing her master and bringing him to the ground.

Haji arched and snapped, glaring up Saya with unfamiliarity in his eyes. She pinned his wrists above his head and straddled his hips. Saya had to hold him down with all of her song induced enhanced strength.

A small, clean, portion on the blade of Saya's sword reflected the scene beside it. The sword had been discarded when its wielder had thrown herself on Haji, it was erect nearby the strangely acquainted pair and showed the intimacy that was taking place in the midst of an intense battle.

The girl, who had brought mystery and conflict into his life, brushed her small hand across the cold cheek of her captive and foolishly softened.

"Wake up you, come on wake up," she whispered to him.

A low growl rose from deep within his chest and Saya couldn't fight him as he freed his hands from her grasp. He quickly sat up on his knees and took her by the shoulders. The crown of his wavy hair brushed her chin, Saya made a muffled noise.

Out of ammunition, David laid watching the duo.

Haji had grabbed Saya by the tops of her shoulders and pulled her to him, into his lap and sank his fangs deep into the point where her shoulder and neck met. Piercing through the fabric of her blouse and the thin layers of skin and muscle. He clawed at the small of her back with one hand and kept her steady with the other on her shoulder blade. At first, she convulsed in his arms as if he was taking the life from her, then she fell limp. Her head had fallen back, her face hidden by her hair. It was only from the weak way her hands clung to his mid-back that one was sure she was alive.

When David turned his face, it was at the sound of the doors creaking open.

The first thing he saw were sneakers, and slowly he looked up.

"Kai... don't look..."

It was too late.

_"H-Haji...?"_

* * *

Kai Miyagusku wasn't sure of how to feel toward the secrets he had learned about his older brother. With this hunt that Haji was obligated to be a part of, and his strange other worldly traits, Kai didn't know what Haji was or why he was that way.

But he understood two things: Haji, Riku, and himself were family, and Haji would always take care of them.

It was an unspoken promise.

When he was leading Riku and the other captives, the red-haired Miyagusku knew that his older brother had to be close by. When Kai looked at Riku, he saw that the younger had the same inkling and so Kai sought Haji out. In the back of his mind, hoping Haji was there to save them.

"H-Haji..?"

Like a child drawn to the door of his arguing parents' room, Kai had followed the noise of combat to this bloody room. Slowly he had found strength to push the door ajar and take a step past the threshold. And he found a sight that shattered his illusions of being able to lean upon and give his fears to someone else. What Kai saw struck him harder than what he had seen that first night at school, but this time it wasn't fear. It was simply shock.

It was a picture similar to the intense vampire dramas Kai had seen in his lifetime. Finely sharp claws drew blood as Haji drew them across Saya's lower back, his eyes were lidded and unfocused as he bit into the girl's shoulder. His throat and lips moved in rhythm while he drank, lines of red dripping from the wounds at the momentary pauses he would take. However, unlike the cliched films Kai remembered, the feeding was more an embrace than anything. There was a feeling of affection to their actions, an invisible sense of ardor that surrounded them.

Kai was frozen in his place, as David had been his, when the blond Shield struggled to get back to his feet and make his way over to the boy. At the feeling of David's hand on his shoulder, Kai flinched.

"Well, well how sweet," a masked figure perched on the railed floor above them leered down at the scene. "What a lovely display of true colors, I see here. Very good little King, very good my friend."

No sooner had the words left the Phantom's mouth, than did Haji released Saya, letting her fall softly from his grasp, and stood from where he knelt. His sharp claws flexed and he glowered from beneath his loose long hair. With a low growl he crouched and jumped, grabbing onto the banister and swinging himself over, landing close to where Karl was balanced.

Karl grinned at Haji and lifted his hand to block Haji's claws, soon enough they were dueling the same way they had their first encounter. The difference was that Haji seemed perfectly capable of killing the Phantom this time around, and fear shone secretly within the deepness of Karl's eyes.

David grasped Kai's shoulder, both getting his attention and using him as a crutch. Kai snapped out of his trance and looked at David, then supported him under his arm. The blond directed the boy to where Clara half-laid and half-sat.

"There are more Chiropterans, take them and get out. Now," Clara told David, pulling a grenade from her vest.

"Understood."

"What about Haji?" Kai asked quietly.

Clara chuckled in spite of the current situation, she commented, "Haji is something, very strong... I just wish we would've figured out a way to help him control this. Go on, I see she's already up and ready."

Saya had recovered from Haji's feeding while they had been distracted, she propped herself up by the doors. She held her hand over the wound on her neck and panted, watching the battle between Haji and Karl. The children-turned monsters were beginning to close in on them and David knew it was time to go. Kai helped him to where Saya was, switching his gaze from the unnaturally calm face of Clara, to his older brother's combat.

"Can you get to him?" David inquired.

The young woman blew her bangs out of her face and nodded, pushing off the wall.

"Unless you want to be blown straight into the next century, I'd suggest running but taking your condition into consideration, I advise you to limp as fast as you can," Saya muttered dryly, exchanging a conformation with Clara.

After a long glance in Haji's direction from Kai, he helped David hobbled out. In the back of his mind, Kai felt as if he were leaving something behind as they quickly made their way through the manor.

* * *

The sound of the windows, and the earth trembling beneath them, David grabbed onto the back of Kai's shirt and threw him out of the thresh hold of the entrance before him. The two men knew enough to cover their heads as the grenade went off. Debris and fire flew around them.

"Kai, where's Riku?" David asked, huffing to take a knee beside the younger boy.

"I left him... I have to go get him," Kai nodded, the loyalty towards both his brothers deciding that assuring one's safety would be enough to satisfy his conscious. He stood up and place David against one of the pillars on the outside of the burning manor. "Will you be all right?"

"I can take care of myself, go on," the elder told Kai.

Kai rummaged through his pockets and presented a few rounds of ammunition, which he had picked up on his way to find them in the first place. He smiled weakly, "Hope this comes in handy. I'll be back."

David quickly loaded his gun, "Go."

Kai took off.

In the distance David saw a helipad, two choppers readying for flight. A few men in suits were standing by and conversing rather seriously. They had been distracted by the explosion and hadn't noticed him; after realizing this, despite his pain, he crouched low and took cover. From the brush David spotted the container and analyzed the situation, and he made his way over to where the container was stationed.

From behind the helipad, he approached container and he drew his bowie knife to cut the cords connecting it the helicopter. But finding the pain of his abdomen too great, he slumped against the side and heard the voices of three men.

"Where is Karl? He's the one who arranged the movement of the container," one spoke in broken Vietnamese, a strong European accent effecting his speech. He had his arms folded over his chest and popped a piece of candy into his mouth.

"He will be along soon," another European man assured the first, his Vietnamese much more fluent and polished. He was younger with blond curls and less concern on his face.

No sooner had the young blond had spoken, then did a quick silhouette burst from one of the grand glassless windows. Singed and fresh from battle, David recognized it as Karl after he rolled out of the ball he had tucked himself into. His cape and clothes charred, his face bloody he flashed over to the helicopters.

"We have to move her now! Haji is too dangerous!" Karl commanded urgently, gesturing to the container. He sounded out of breath and desperate.

"Calm down Karl," the young fair-haired man put his hands on the Phantom's shoulders. A slight smirk graced his soft features, his eyes changed as if they were not his own and when he spoke, his voice seemed to be a blend of two, "and you said he was no threat."

"But he is, and that is why we need to move now! They'll be here any min-"

"- Or right now."

The man with the light brown - almost grey hair and glasses peered over Karl's shoulder.

With soot on her face, Saya held her sword at her side with her free arm linked with Haji's. David noticed the half-sane, half-wild expression on Haji's face. He must have calmed since the song had stopped.

Saya's eyes narrowed at the sight of the other young man beside Karl. She knew him, she had seen him that night at the school ball. He had almost asked her to dance, she who was a complete stranger, and now she understood why he wanted to. Her grip on Haji's arm would have been crippling if he was normal, but in truth he didn't feel it at all.

"Karl..." the blond said to the shorter man.

"I will take care of it," Karl replied.

The Phantom hunched over, his limbs expanding and tearing through his clothes. His muscles seemed to double and his form morphed. A loud roar came from him as he transformed into a blue-skinned, heavier version of a normal Chiropteran. He bared his teeth and took a step toward Haji and Saya. In return, Haji glowered back.

With no intent to become casualties in the battle, ash blond man with glasses and the young man boarded the helicopter with the container. Shortly behind the first, the second helicopter to took flight. Saya released Haji's arm as Karl made his advance, readying herself for when they would bring her into the inevitable fight.

Haji lifted his claws and growled as he ran to meet Karl head on. A blade made of flesh and a set of sharp talons clashed. They forced each other back and forth, putting pressure on the X their limbs made, Haji's glower intensified as he backed off. Saya moved around her master and proceeded to slash his side open. Blood flew into the air and her blade managed to cut across his eye, torso and arm. She jumped back and Haji came straight on, burying his demon claws deep into Karl's chest.

"Hngh!"

Karl grabbed Haji's wrist and lifted him off the ground, with deep red flowing from his chest he toss Haji a side. His heels skidded as he place a hand on the ground to steady him, Haji growled again and ran back at the Phantom. Saya lowered her sword, Haji jumped and latched onto the beast that was Karl. With his arm wrapped tight around Karl's wide neck, Haji roughly grabbed the side of his face.

Saya flinched at the sound of the snapping bones.

Seething, the Shield's weapon slammed Karl's skull into the grass - where he weakly jerked and trembled - his left hand keeping the Phantom's head down and his other hand drawn back. The intent of driving his razor sharp claws into Karl's head was prominent.

His hand was blur as he brought it down -

"HAJI!"

The raven-haired boy's head snapped up and his talons stopping half an inch from Karl's temple, glowing smoky blue eyes landing on the group that stood at the steps of the manor.

Kai, with Riku at his side and a gang of children, stared at him. Terror and confusion screamed in their eyes. Riku was shaking beside Kai, his hands clasped with a young girl's. The youngest and eldest Miyagusku boys locked gazes. Riku shook his head.

Saya held Haji up by his shoulders when he tumbled backward, he was shaking and the glow was fading from his blue orbs.

His lips parted and she saw his fangs gone.

"It's not me... it's not me..." he whispered.

* * *

"Did he get away?" Lewis inquired, sitting beside David as Julia wrapped his torso in bandages.

David, haggard and beat, grunted as she touched the tender spot above his third rib. He replied, "Karl? Yes, after Haji fell out of his awakened state, Saya didn't have a chance to incapacitate Karl before he healed and flew off."

From behind his sunglasses, Lewis glanced over to where the Miyagusku boys and Saya were.

The children they had found Kai and Riku with were all infected with D-67, with help from headquarters they arranged for cages and that was were the infected were to stay until they could be transported to the labs. Riku was sitting beside the cage of a young girl, she had one leg and her face was broken with fissures in her soft features. Kai was standing beside Riku, his hand on his younger brother's shoulder, while Haji looked on from a few feet away. The eldest sat on his cello case, his keeper embracing him comfortingly around the shoulders.

By simply glancing in Haji's direction, Lewis saw his sullen face and his sad, chaotic eyes.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Lewis asked, taking off his hand and wiping sweat from his bald head.

"The best we can do is give him time to breathe, and once he's calmed down he should train more with Saya. We'll put him safe, secluded areas and have him go under with blood and he'll learn to control himself." Julia told them, finishing with David's cracked ribs and beginning on his twisted ankle.

Riku laid his hand over the girl in the cage's - Mui's - and forced a smile at her, Lewis shook his head sadly at the sweetness of the gesture.

"Do you think there's a way to cure her?" the heavy man said, "or would she need a miracle?"

David scoffed bitterly, "Lewis, if we relied on miracles, in our line of work, then we would be dead men."

"Then why to you have that cross in your pocket?"

Silence befell the three coworkers until the time the extra team arrived.

Haji was confused and scared of himself, he stared at his two bandaged hands with disgust and horror. Images of what he had done in the last fifteen hours were playing in his mind, the only thing that kept him from giving into that mental break down he wanted, were the warm arms around him. Holding him to a steady, beating heart.

"... Am I a monster?" he murmured to Saya, holding one of her hands over his heart, pressing it down as if he wanted her to reach into it and pull out the good in him. He said, louder this time, "am I a demon?"

"Of course not," her full lips moved against the crown of his head, "you can't be both. I suppose you're just a abomination then, a good-hearted, misguided abomination. Just like me."

He didn't smile, and she didn't expect him to, until a quiet voice called to him.

"Haji, come," Riku told his oldest brother, walking over to where he sat, he grabbed his hand and Saya backed off of him. The young boy looked up at Haji with a weak smile. "Come on, I want you to meet Mui before we go, okay?"

Haji allowed Riku to lead him over to the cage. He was placed on Riku's left side, while Kai stood at his right. And as Riku went on about the girl, Mui, and how they met Haji just stared at his two siblings. Kai, who was contemplating and serious, and Riku was still himself.

When Riku was done talking, Haji spoke up in a somber than normal tone, "You're not afraid of me...?"

"No," Riku took his hand and Kai's as he talked, "because you're our big brother, no matter what happens. Like Dad, was our dad even though we were adopted. We love you and we're gonna support you, right Kai?"

The intuition of children was wise beyond the years of the individual child, Riku's spoke truth that Kai wasn't sure of since he had seen what he had seen Haji do that day. However, with Riku clasping both his and Haji's hands, Kai knew that Riku was right, so he held tight on Riku's hand and clasped Haji's shoulder.

"Right. We're a family."

Kai and Riku smiled. And Haji mirrored them the best he could, despite the voice in his head that told him his true nature would prove this bond false. He smiled and he found the will to from the approval on Saya's face.

* * *

**A/n: I apologize if this seems rushed or just not that good, I'm not skilled in action pieces. Please, your feed back motivates me to write faster, even if you didn't like I'd like to hear it, and I do take constructive criticism into account. **


	12. Siberian Express

**A/n: Update! Surprise, right? I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D  
**

** I don't own Blood+ **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Siberian Express  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"I dare you to get your tongue stuck to the rail," Kai said with a grin.

Taking his attention away from the sight of their ship moving through the thinly iced waters, Haji stopped leaning against the railing of the ship and faced his younger brother. He smiled and titled his head in confusion. The elder brother asked, "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because it'd be fucking hilarious."

"To you."

Kai laughed, "Of course, that's the point, bro."

As if on cue, the youngest of the three stepped out onto the deck with his siblings. Dressed warmly like his brothers, Riku donned a large, insulated snow jacket and mittens. He beamed widely as he went to stand between the two of them. Kai ruffled the younger's hair and Haji put his hand on the boy's shoulder. They all matched in a few ways at that moment; although Haji and Riku were lighter skinned than Kai, they all were flush from the cold temperature, and there was simply a family air between them.

The three of them had come to a silent understanding during their short return to Okinawa, after paying their respects to George. Where Haji was to go, his brothers would follow at his heels. Whenever they needed solace, they would not turn away but look to each other. It was a quiet promise that only they could understand. An unbreakable oath for them, for their family. And it suited each of them just fine, because they knew that on their own, they had no one else.

While Haji and Kai continued their conversation prior to his arrival - although in truth, Kai kept talking while Haji smiled and nodded - Riku squinted through the light fog. Within minutes, the young boy could see the port in the distance. His eyes grew wide as he saw nearly every building, every street and dock blanketed in white snow.

"Hey guys, look!" Riku shouted, pointing out to the docks. He then clapped his hands over his mouth, he had seen his own breath. Slowly, he removed his hands and blew out. A white mist hung in the air and Riku marveled at his discovery. It was _that _cold. Young Riku laughed and said, "Guys it's awesome."

The elder boys turned from each other and saw the sight that Riku had called their attention to.

"Eh, it's okay. There's snow on here too," to back his words, Kai kicked the dirty slush, which had once been snow, on the deck. However, although he would not admit it, the snow globe-esque setting was impressive to him.

Haji nodded silently, observing Riku's excitement and Kai's passive-appreciation. _This is Russia,_ he thought fondly. He had not step foot on the land, but he was already taken by the destination.

"It's so cold," Riku commented, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Like a father would for his young child, Haji put his arm around Riku's shoulders. The little brother looked up at the taller boy with appreciation, "Thanks, Haji."

"Of course it's cold, Riku. What did you expect? Sunny beaches and palm trees?" Kai scoffed.

The Red Shield ship was docking and Kai was the first to go to where they could get off the vessel, it would be minutes before the boys could set foot on land for the first time in two weeks.

Riku leaned over the railing and looked down at the nearing snow covered port, his light brown hair was tossed in the wind. He grinned and asked, "Can we make a snowman when we get off?"

"If you want," Haji replied, he glanced at his right hand, which was bandaged still, "I don't know how great of help I will be though."

"What about you, Kai?" Riku inquired.

"Nah, little kid stuff."

A voice came from behind them.

"Then why are you refusing to do it?"

Riku's sulk instantly brightened by the young woman's witty quip. He chortled at the put off expression of Kai's, while Haji smirked ever-so-slightly. The eldest Miyagusuku glanced over his shoulder at his ever-faithful companion. The smirk faded when he saw her.

Saya shouldered the cello case, dressed in her usual thin riding coat and summer dress. It was twenty-nine degrees. These facts bothered Haji immensely. Even he felt the chill and he was often tolerant of extreme weather.

"What is it?" Saya asked Haji, who had been staring at her without a word for a few moments. Then, he crossed the distance between the two of them and took the cello case from her. She looked at him in confusion, "Haji?"

He started unbuttoning his long, black pea-coat.

"It's cold," the tall young man told her, quickly throwing the coat around her shoulders. Haji was too busy fussing with her to noticed his brother and the other primary members of their group exiting the ship.

Saya gently placed a hand on his chest to stop him, she said carefully, "I'm fine," but then she saw the care in his eyes and paused. She could not deny him. Haji helped her put on the coat properly, she was not bothered by the cold, yet she was comforted by the way it was still warm from his body. He removed his deep red scarf and looped it around her neck. She told him, "Thank you."

"Hey! Get down here, Haji! Someone wants to meet you!" Lewis called up to them.

Haji picked up the cello case and put it on his back, he walked ahead of her, then stopped and waited. Saya caught up - there was a pause before they continued on, side by side. Their arms close, radiating warmth to one another.

Their six other companions waited at the dock. David had pulled Julia aside to speak to her, a mischievous Lewis had his arm around a flustered Kai, and young Riku was shaking his head at Kai. Haji spied the person closest to the plank. An older woman who was striking in her own way - appearance wise - (Haji liked her smile.) and she seemed a native to those parts.

"You're Haji," the woman stated with a smile. He nodded and she introduced herself, "I'm Liza, it is nice to meet you."

"You as well."

Liza reached out a hand and cupped the side of his face, she moved to brush her lips against his cheek, then she kissed his other cheek. Riku giggled and commented to Kai about Haji's lack of bashfulness, while Lewis laughed like a madman. When Liza pulled away, Haji took her hand and shook it properly, no hint of emotion on his face. His action made her laugh, like a woman entertained by an adorable child, she found him utterly endearing.

"Are you use to the cold?" Liza asked, noting his attire, which consisted only of: boots, dark jeans, a white, long-sleeved shirt and a grey, knit cap.

Saya, who had gone to Riku's side, bowed her head a bit as he answered, "No, but I'm alright."

"Well, we should get you inside then. Let us get to our destination, shall we?" Liza turned and walked with Julia, David and Lewis.

"What would that be?" Saya inquired.

Liza gazed at them from over the shoulder of her heavy jacket, her light blue eyes shined, and she said, "The Trans-Siberian Express."

* * *

The train station was busy. Many people were going here and there. Carrying luggage, clutching the hands of their children, checking their watches and running about. Kai could have sworn four different people pushing carts of luggage almost knocked him over. However, after the third, or so time, Haji tugged him by the back of his shirt and they moved off the side to wait. As to be expected, the eldest brother had found somewhere they could not be a bother to anyone around them while waiting to board their locomotive.

"Wow, the train's so big," Riku commented, taking in their means of transportation, he looked to Haji, "it's kind of scary."

Haji placed his hand on Riku's head and asked him calmly, "Why do you think that?"

"Well, I've never been on a train before," Riku replied, wringing the hem of his jacket in his hands. That was right, there were no railways in Okinawa, and that was the only place Kai and Riku knew before George's death. Haji patted his youngest sibling's shoulder affectionately, a gesture to soothe him. Then Riku brightened and turned to Saya, who still donned Haji's coat and scarf, "Have you ever been on a train?"

Saya smiled faintly at him, a nostalgic air about her expression, and nodded -

- However, before she could tell him anything more verbally, something captured her attention in that instance.

An elderly woman dragged her large trunk along behind her as she made her way toward the train. It was clear she was struggling, she made it as far as the schedule board, not too far from where their group was. She held the handle with both hands and huffed quietly. Without thinking twice, Riku moved to her side faster than Saya could comprehend what he was doing.

"Excuse me, ma'am? May I help you?" Riku asked her.

The lady nodded with a smile and let the boy take her burden. She stepped to the side as Riku grasped the luggage by the handle. He barely had the bottom of the trunk off the icy ground, when he lost his footing. Riku's eyes grew wide and he felt himself falling.

Before Haji thought about what to do, he was in motion.

"Oof," the boy would have cracked his head on the hard ground. But a pair of white-sleeved arms caught him in time. Haji set his little brother back on his feet, Riku sighed and laughed bashfully, "thanks Haji."

"Hey, kids come on, let's get going!" Lewis shouted from a window on the passenger car.

Kai wasted no time boarding ahead while Haji carried the trunk and Riku escorted the elderly woman to. Saya followed after them. Troubled slightly, thinking of the twinkle caused by the old woman's ring when she took Riku's hand.

* * *

Saya turned at the sound of the door sliding open. Her roommate, Haji, was returning from dinner. There was a towel hooked around his neck and a small duffel bag in his hand, his clothes were changed. She figured he had showered before he returned.

Without any words, he shut the door and put his bag beside the cello case, under the window. While he did this, Saya had to turn this way and that to let him through. Even in their first class accommodations, space on the train was limited. There was barely enough room to fit the two benches, which later would double as their beds.

The raven-haired young man took the towel from around his neck and neatly folded it, he put it away in his bag once he sat down on the seats opposite Saya's. He had barely been sitting for two minutes when she tossed him his coat. He caught it and looked at her inquisitively.

Saya was tuning the cello when she nonchalantly said, "You're ears and nose were more frostbitten than that man with the blue fingers, who passed us on his way to the train's medic."

"Yes, they were," Haji automatically touched his left ear then. He half smiled, "but you were shaking."

After his comment, a silence developed between them. A natural, comfortable silence that Haji was fine with. After his time with her, Haji understood that his lack of verbal communication was no problem for her, unlike other people. He was under a just impression that the two of them could probably spend eons together - in silence, perhaps - and not become bored.

Haji had taken out a medium-sized pad of paper and a few pencils from his bag, fifteen or so minutes after they had stopped speaking. He faced eastward, his back along the wall opposite to the window with a knee drawn to his chest for balance. Months after he had came to the Miyagusuku residence, Riku had noticed his brother's knack for drawing and gave him a sketch pad. Haji was not spectacular, he could draw real people and make them not look like Anime characters, or cartoons. He was familiar with proportion and capturing things at the right moment.

He was sketching Saya, as if that weren't predictable, when he noticed that the lights of civilization had passed from the view of the window. He tucked stray locks of hair behind his ear and leaned forward to peer out the window. Beyond the glass the landscape was austerely separated between the pitch black night sky and the snow covered ground.

The young man laid back against the wall and picked up his pencil, the rubber eraser was seized between his front teeth was he absent minded and admired his surroundings. The soft rumble of the train going along, the secure peace between the two of them. Coupled with a setting much like one of Chris Van Allsburg's storybooks, Haji couldn't help but marvel at the scene wrapped around him. It was calm, like a rolling wave on the sea or the lazy strumming of George's sitar on a lazy afternoon.

It was then that he suddenly was yearning for music. In his first thought of subsistence, his eyes met the freshly cleaned strings of Saya's cello. A desire to take the instrument and play it himself came to him. But he dared not be so rude, or bold. He curled his hands into fists as he bit down on his lower lip and suppressed the need.

Suddenly, as if she had read his mind, Saya took the cello into a proper position and picked up the bow.

Haji was leaning toward her, nearly out of his bench as the Rosin-coated horsehair of the bow gently hovered over the strings.

The first notes hung in the air, deep and vibrating - the noise set his blood at beating a pace. Along with the desire he was already experiencing, the fire lit anew in his veins was almost too much: his head longed to spin off its neck with vertigo. As the music took flight, his heartbeat attempted to sync with the rhythm of her playing but his pulse was going too quickly.

The young man laid back against the bench, his fists still clenched at his sides. He took deep breaths through his nose in order to calm himself and shut his eyes, hoping Saya wasn't paying attention to him.

Haji saw the lights of the small village glimmer behind his eyelids as the train sped by.

_Flash._

_"Have you ever been on a train before?" Riku's voice echoed in his head._

Yes.

_Blink._

_Flash._

_"Haji, tell me something..."_

Blink.

_Flash._

_"... tell me..."_

Blink.

_Flash._

"Do you really wish me to tell you that?" he whispered, unsure if he was speaking in his subconscious or not.

_Eyes. Oh those eyes. _I beg you_, they said._

_"No..."_

_Flash._

_"No, I won't."_

_Flash._

"I won't, stop this!"

Haji was snapped from his reverie when the music stopped and he felt himself falling forward. He found himself panting into Saya's shoulder. He didn't know when, or how, but he managed to end up in her arms.

They were on the floor and kneeling. From what he could deduce, he had tipped forward out of his seat and she had caught him. Her arms were hooked under his and her hands gripped his shoulders. Haji was shaking, his eyes darted about as he calmed. Over her shoulder, he saw Saya had dropped the cello to save him from an unpleasant injury. Chest heaving, he slipped his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her neck.

Saya was quiet as she heard him mutter, "Don't make me... I won't, can't... I can't tell you that... it's not true."

After a few moments she helped him back to his seat and sat beside him, acting as his safety blanket until he fell into sleep, hours later.

* * *

"Man, what was that crash last night? First, I hear your over-sized violin playing so loud I couldn't hear myself think. Then suddenly, CRASH! BOOM!" Kai threw up his hands to empathize as the waiter came with their lunch.

Haji reached for his warm tea as his eyes wandered over to Saya. She only lifted a slender eyebrow in response and turned her attention to beyond their table; leaving the decision to tell his brothers up to him. Haji shook his head and did not answer Kai. And gradually the topic of the previous night's racket faded into what they would find at their trip's destination. Haji listened and nodded animatedly as Riku chattered about all the things he would like to do if he was given a day to explore Russia and play in the snow, while Kai shot each idea down like a hunter during bird season.

The young black haired man was far from the conversation when Riku stood up and greeted the old woman from the other day. She had just entered the car and was looking for a place to sit. Haji glanced over his shoulder as she approached.

"You're such a nice boy," the old woman said, her withered hand reaching out and tugging on his cheek affectionately.

Riku smiled and looked about as he invited her, "You should sit with us... Um, let's see..."

Haji stood up suddenly, pushing away his cup and stepped a side. He offered the woman his seat with a wave of his bandaged hand. The old woman looked from him to where he had just been sitting.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm done here, go ahead." He nodded curtly before giving his friends a half smile and exited the car. It didn't surprise the two remaining Miyagusuku brothers when Saya took her own leave a few minutes later.

Meanwhile, directly adjacent to the table the children sat at, the Red Shield members were discussing the mission themselves.

Liza folded her hands under her chin and had been watching their young companions from the corner of her eye as she spoke of what they were to accomplish. Her attention was divided evenly between briefing her comrades and observing Haji.

"How can she let him fight her battles for her? She really trust him enough and feel comfortable enough to let him do this for her? ... In the diary, nothing much was written about the relationship between them. Aside from what it was suppose accomplish in later years," Liza commented, changing the subject and toying with the bangle on her wrist.

Lewis laughed as he peeled the wrapper off a candy bar, he wagged his eyebrows as he said, "Well, what kind of information would you want about that? A romance novel with detailed chronicling of them falling in love, and gazing at flowers together?"

"The first Joel was a father figure, if anything other than platonic affection occurred then he would not have written it down in a way we would recognize it. He would have chronicled it as progress. Not what we would characterize as romance," Julia stated logically. She smiled despite herself, "but, the depth of the intimacy is intriguing."

"You're all perverted," David grumbled. He drank his coffee and moved the oatmeal in his bowl as they looked at him to elaborate, "they're children and you speculate about their relationship."

Liza stared the blond man in eye coolly, "You say they are children and scold us for wondering what occurs between them, yet you have no problem giving them false hope and sending them into battle. Is that fair?"

"That is our job, and theirs. They fight and we fight beside them, we don't question about whether or not they are using both the beds in their room. It's the matter of acting professionally," David retorted with an equally chilling stare.

The table went quiet.

"Hey," Lewis chimed in, "we never said anything about the two of them being _physical_. Do you know something we don't, David?"

The three other Shields laughed as David's jaw tightened and he looked the other way.

* * *

The needle's cool touch bothered Haji more than its quick prick.

Julia typed away at her notebook as he laid back the way he was instructed to for his transfusions. The young man sighed and waited for it to be over. His thoughts occupied with his troubled musings. He felt as if he needed to speak, to discuss.

"Julia?" his quiet voice startled her as if he had shouted.

The doctor paused her typing and adjusted her glasses as she replied, "What is it? Is something bothering you?"

He cleared his throat, "I... I've been having odd... visions. I believe they are memories. They concern Saya and myself. In Vietnam and in Laos, I saw a battle in my mind before I... lost control those couple of times. I heard gunfire and helicopters, but none of it matched what really was happening around us. It was as if I had been thrown back in time, to the Vietnam War. I don't know what they mean."

As he spoke, Julia had opened another document on her computer and began putting down what he was saying. She continued writing as she told him, "I believe that only you can know what they mean. I also believe that the meanings will come to you eventually, you only need to give it time."

"You don't understand," Haji sat up, a desperate air about his expression, "the more I think of what they could mean, the possibilities frighten me."

"How so?"

He recounted in his head, "The Vietnam War-era vision, if it was a memory then that means I would have had to been alive then. But from what you've told me, I am only nineteen years old. If I was alive in the 70s, then I am significantly older but appear a much younger age. How would that be possible? What would I be then, the demon I've tried not to believe I am?"

Julia stopped typing and removed her glasses to clean them as he continued on, "And the vision I saw the other night. Of Saya and me on a train, what does that mean? She wanted me to tell her something that I couldn't. It was as if she wanted me to reassure her with a lie, but I couldn't do that. Why was I the only one who she could push that on? Who was she to me, who was I to her - what importance did I hold which allowed me that power over her?"

"Haji, take a breath," his physician urged him, worry for his heart rate showing on her face. He laid back down and put his arm over his eyes, she said to him sincerely, "I wish I could tell you all you needed to know. But I can't, and I'm sorry."

"... I think I'm losing my mind," Haji admitted, his voice somber and thick. His face was crestfallen until the voice of a cello penetrated through the walls. Then he softened.

It was at that moment when Julia's compartment mate entered the room. Liza appeared to have just returned from the showers. Donning loose clothing appropriate for bed and a towel wrung around her neck. When she came in, Haji sat upright and cleared his throat. He looked to Julia.

Julia held up her hand to stop the young man from pulling out the IV needle. She turned to Liza, "I hope you don't mind us, we'll be done in moment."

"Of course not, you're free to use my bed anytime," Liza smiled at Haji and leaned back against the door after shutting it.

Hesitatingly, Haji lay back on the bed. The rims of his ears flushed red at her thinly-veiled double entendre. Once again, the music calmed him down.

The woman with the light brown hair brushed her bangs away from her eyes, her bangle shining. She clicked her tongue as her eyes followed the IV drip from the blood packet to the needle. Liza commented, "My, my it must be hard for you to get transfusions on a daily basis."

"I have become accustomed to it," Haji sat up as Julia removed the needle, quickly cleaning the wound and placing a bandage on it.

"The lengths you go to fight are great. Young man, you sacrifice much," Liza's words struck a suspicious cord within the boy. Haji could have sworn that her voice was changed from the last time he heard it. However, it simply could have been his memory-induced insanity working against him.

Haji gave the two women a curt nod as he stood up, rolling down his sleeves, when -

A chill. A rush of coldness tore through him like an icy wave on the ocean. His placidly blue pupils dilated and his head perked in attention. He could sense the disturbance. And he knew _they _were there.

"They're here..."

"What?"

Haji blocked the doorway with his frame and prevented the two women from exiting, placing both his arms on the sides of the door's threshold. His eyes began to glow as he scanned the car. On steady feet he stepped out, but kept a hand in his comrades' direction, urging them to stay back. He narrowed his gaze on the door leading to the other rooming car, and slowly removed the bandages from his right hand.

There was a pause of complete silence, then -

_Crash!_

The lights flicked off and a sound similar to steel being torn, ripped through the train. A gust of cold air blew in from the tear and caused the hallway to feel like wind tunnel. Haji shielded his face as the cold hit him.

With heavy steps, a Chiropteran made its way through the large hole it had torn to accommodate its large stature.

David, having heard the commotion, appeared across the hall from him. Gun drawn and eyes quick.

"What's wrong?"

Haji glowered, "Chiropteran."

_Bang! Bang!_

Shots popped from David's revolver as the monster advanced with inhuman speed. Muzzle first and claws readied, it could have ran right through David and possibly the others behind. However, far more superior in speed, Haji moved before David could even registrar to fire the second shot.

The noise that Haji made when his arm met the beast's abdomen was a boom, followed by another crash. He had thrown the Chiropteran back into the door connect that car to the next. Saya emerged from their room with his brothers in tow. She tossed Haji the cello case, as if it were as simple as pitching a ball, and drew her sword.

Gunfire and roaring jarred passengers from their sleep and it wasn't long before people began to investigate the noise. Screaming and panic began to fill the air and multiplied when another Chiropteran ripped the ceiling open and jumped down.

"Haji, Saya! There are too many people here, draw them out and move to the freight car!" David instructed, motioning panicked passengers back into their rooms, and firing more rounds.

The members of the Red Shield team began sprinting to the next car. Seemingly with no effort, Saya sheathed her sword and roughly brought her leather-covered knee up into the second Chiropteran's middle. The beast whined and escaped through the gaping tear in the ceiling, the young woman following at its heels.

As the others filed out, David, Haji and Kai were the last to leave. They locked the door connecting the two compartments.

"Haji, you need to be outside. Go and help Saya, and after the Chiropteran comes through here, take care of it out there. Kai, get out of the way," David told them, reloading his gun.

Haji, an inch passed his beastly state, nodded and followed the orders without thinking twice. His only thought was to get his job done, get it done and go home.

* * *

Saya flicked her hair out of her face. But didn't appear bothered by the blood that splattered across her mouth and cheeks, she didn't seem to even know it was there. She kicked the slain Chiropteran's corpse off the locomotive and walked to the platform where the others stood. Her sword dragged along beside her, the tip scraping the metal.

Her chest heaved a bit, she closed her empty fist and felt the blood on her palm drying. In the back of her mind she hoped that they had not seen the method in which she had killed the beast. It would raise questions from the boys, questions that those who had not read the Diary would ask.

Speaking of the Miyagusuku brothers, Saya stopped beside the eldest. He knelt, panting with his Chiropteran's severed head in his hands. She took the head from him and tossed it to the side.

"That was quick," Lewis commented, lowering the muzzle of the large firearm he had equipped himself with. He chuckled and wiped his brow as the two warriors jumped down onto the platform with them.

"Are you all right?" Haji inquired, the glow fading from his eyes.

There was a murmur of "yes" and confirmation. Haji nodded generally and leaned back against the iron guard while regulating his breathing. Saya took the case - which, yet again had served him as a grand shield - and placed her sword back into it. The group took a few moments to compose themselves again. Liza kept her eyes wide on Saya for those moments, her bright orbs either on the girl's hands or face.

However, Riku's shrill and terrorized cry stole the breather from them.

A clawed hand was wrapped around the boy's leg. Half of the Chiropteran, which Saya had fought, clung to Riku and the platform. Fissures ran quickly about its body as it yanked him down.

"Riku!"

Haji wasn't sure if he had shouted, or Kai, or even David. But whoever had called his brother's name, the voice had been scared. And his blood ran colder than the white ice that fell upon the Russian soil.

Within the instance Riku had screamed, Saya was moving. She seized him in her arms as her boot came down on the monster's arm. It broke at the crystallizing wrist. Saya turned their bodies, her back to the land as she held tight to the boy and they tumbled to the frosted earth.

And to the older members of the expedition's horror, Haji leaped after them, Kai's screaming loud yet fading, "Haji! Riku! Haji! Riku! Riku!"

Haji couldn't hear anything after a short while, but then again, he could barely feel his own body hit the ground. His fingers dug into the snow. His world faded slowly, but as it faded, it was only white that he saw.

Slowly, he only heard his own panting. Then his heartbeat. And finally, another voice. Saya's voice, calling his name, "Haji... Wake up, Haji. Wake up."

* * *

**A/n: I apologize for the late update and the bad chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, and I appreciate all who continue reading. :)**


End file.
